


Break the Dark Down

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: The Kingdom Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Bad Guy!Minho, Discussion of non-con, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Betrothal, Hunting, Knight!Alby, Knight!Gally, Knight!Minho, Knight!Thomas, M/M, OOC Minho, Omega Prince!Newt, Omega Verse, Page!Chuck, Unpleasant characters, betrothal tournament, courting, discussions of spousal rape, domestic abuse, explicit discussion of non-con, meat butchering, no actual non-con, oppression of minority - omegas, threatened non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Omega Prince, Newt is a rare and fine beauty. His hand in marriage the ultimate prize for the winner of this tournament. Who will win the tournament and Prince's hand? Who will win the Prince's heart? And who will refuse to follow the rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this was so much fun to write! Nommedeplume and I had a blast writing this for you!  
> The story is complete and will be posted up one chapter a week.
> 
> Please head the tags and warning, there will be more added as each chapter is updated, so please check them before reading. This is an awful world we've created and we want you all to make sure you can handle it before proceeding.  
> please read the universe description for more clarification.
> 
>  
> 
> OmegaVerse - Omega’s are rare and precious. To have one in a royal household is exceedingly valuable.  
> When a royal or noble omega comes of age a tournament is held to chose only the best Alpha male to marry them too.  
> For the Omega to be valuable they must adhere to strict rules:  
> No sexual contact of any kind, they are to be pure and virginal, this must be proven the morning of the wedding to their champion. No unchaperoned contact with any unwed or eligible males and above all, able to produce heirs. 
> 
> A sullied or barren Omega is considered worthless and usually disowned for bringing shame to the family.

  
  


Thomas shifted in his saddle. He’d been riding for three days now towards the Glade kingdom that stretched the midlands. He’d left from his own borders when the summons for Prince Newt of The Glade’s, coming of age Omegaball and Tournament had arrived.

 

It was not an invitation to be declined.

 

Thomas had grown up hearing stories about royal Omega’s and the balls and tournaments that followed their coming of age. It was practically sexual slavery, the poor Omega married off to whoever won, usually against their will, to be nothing more than brood mares for the heirs of the kingdom.

 

Thomas hated the idea. He felt a person’s worth should matter more on their intelligence, and what they could do for the kingdom than their sexual history or their womb. The idea that a person became worthless after they were deflowered for the first time was ridiculous to Thomas, but he was a minority.

 

After three days the brunette boy was a few hours ride from the castle gates of The Glade’s key fortress, The Homestead. He was passing more and more smaller villages as he continued, all of them acknowledging him, knowing he was here for the Prince.

 

From the East he spotted another rider with his caravan. Sir Minho of The Scorch. Thomas had met him in passing a few years ago during his squire training. The boy was older and faster, but he was arrogant and rude. Thomas hoped that would factor into the events, but he knew it wouldn’t.

 

“Sir Thomas,” The Asian boy nodded at him, a small smug grin on his face, almost as if he was laughing at the idea of Thomas being his competition.

 

“Sir Minho.” Thomas nodded back as they rode side by side.

 

“I take it you’re here for Prince Newt as well?” He asked, eyeing Thomas up and down.

 

The younger boy nodded.

 

“I am. I received the summons three days ago.”

 

“Me as well.” Minho agreed. “I don’t see why they have to bother with all this. Everyone knows I’m going to win.” Minho had won nearly all the tournaments he had entered in his life He was known throughout all of the kingdoms for his skill.

 

“It’s not just hunting and fighting, there are other things they look at too.” Thomas reminded him, annoyed at the other boy’s attitude.

 

Minho snorted. “Well I’m definitely an Alpha and I’m more than capable of breeding the omega bitch so I’ll come out on top.” He shrugged, grin turning smug “In all aspects, it would seem.”  He laughed at his own crude joke.

 

Thomas had never met another person so vile. Pointedly, he kept his mouth shut he would have a chance to take out his dislike for the man on the battle field.

 

Without another word between them the two boys continued to The Homestead.

 

***

 

Newt stood at the window of his chambers, all day he’d been watching the riders arrive.  Knights from every major town in the kingdom and representatives from the neighboring kingdoms.  All there to fight over who had the right to mount him.  It was disgusting and he hated it.

 

All his life he’d been raised with the knowledge that he was an omega, something precious to be revered and cherished which evidently meant being given away when he turned 18 to the man with the strongest arm.  His tutors and nurses had tried to spin it in a positive way, telling him someday he’d mate with a strong Alpha, that the future of the kingdom would be his responsibility.  

 

He was praised for his beauty, for his stature, for his grace and poise and ability to make conversation and be diverting and entertaining, most of all though for his purity because that’s all that truly mattered in the end.

 

In secret he studied and learned all he could, determined to be more than a brood mare, no matter what everyone thought of him.  

 

As he watched the riders pour onto the cobblestone road leading into the castle his stomach turned.   He did not want to be doing this.

 

“Good news my boy, the last of the representatives have arrived, and the court physician tells me that your examination this morning, went well, you’re still pure and untouched.  Everything is going as planned.”

 

Newt sighed.

 

“Of course it did father, I’ve never had an unchaperoned moment with anyone in my entire life, when would I have had the opportunity to tarnish my purity.  It’s apparently all that matters anyway.”  He replied crossing the room to his desk and fiddling with the books on it.

 

His father let out a gusty breath.

 

“Newton, don’t be petulant.  You know this is for the good of the kingdom.  Everyone has to do their duty and that includes you.”  The king’s voice was placating.

 

“Of course, and my feelings have no bearing on the matter.  I’ll be thrown to whatever brute hits the hardest in the tourney ring, and expected to be pleased by it.  Of course father as you say.”  He gave a small mock bow.

 

It was an old argument, he’d been trying to convince his father to do away with this antiquated practice but the man had refused to budge.

 

“I can see there’s no talking to you, so I’ll expect you to be dressed and in the Great Hall at dinner time.  The contestants will be presented to you before the banquet.  Do try to be polite.”

 

With that the monarch swept from the room as Newt gave him a shallow bow, a scowl on his face.

 

When the king left, a bevy of servants entered carrying his formal robes.

 

“If it pleases your highness we really should get you into the bath so you may be ready for the ceremony.”  One of his attendants spoke, an older woman who’d been in his rooms forever, practically raised him.  He sighed and nodded, following her into the bathroom to be washed and dressed and made into an ornament for the court.

 

***

 

Thomas had never been in such opulent rooms. He was from a poorer, smaller kingdom. They had no need for fine silk and exotic foods. They grew their food, spun their own thread and made their own clothing.

 

The formal court robes he had brought seemed completely underdressed when he stood in front of a large mirror, examining himself.  

 

With a sigh the brunette ran his hand through his hair again. Time to head down.

 

The banquet hall was large, succulent food filled the tables that sat in a U shape along the outer walls, there was space to dance in the middle of the room and Thomas took his place next to the other representatives.

 

He stood next to a dark skinned boy from the south, Sir Alby, probably the oldest competitor, He would be almost 22 at least.

 

“Am I late?” Thomas whispered, glancing about at the busy room. The king was already seated in place of seniority. The chair to his right was vacant.

 

“Nope, the Prince hasn’t arrived yet. Just stand straight and still, you’ll be called forward, step up to them, bow and then come back to the line. Once we’ve all done it we’ll be seated to eat and sometime during the night you’ll be expected to dance with the Prince at least once.” the older boy told him.

 

Next to him a blonde boy with a large ugly nose snorted a laugh.

 

“I think we all will be dancing with the Prince.” He grinned. “Have you ever gotten your hands on a pure Omega?” He wiggled his curved eyebrows.

 

“Ignore Sir Gally. We all do.” Sir Alby shot the blonde a glare.

 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of horns and someone announcing the entrance of the Prince himself.

 

***

 

Newt looked at himself one more time in the mirror checking that everything was in order.  He had been tempted to refuse to come out of his room but that would get him nowhere. He would play along with his father’s game.  He would find a way to win.

 

His robes were white, blindingly so.  It seemed since he was an omega the court tailors saw fit to only ever dress him in the lightest colors possible to emphasize his purity. On tonight’s auspicious occasion he was in tunic, hose and a long flowing robe, all white with pale blue embroidery.  He twitched the robe behind him, adjusted the white gold and sapphire coronet that sat on his forehead and took a deep breath as the horns announced his presence.

 

The double doors at the top of the stairs opened for him and he kept his chin up as he descended the steps gracefully almost floating as he’d been taught.

 

He caught sight of the line of suitors and did not allow his thoughts to show on his face.  None of them looked like anyone he wanted to spend time with, all big, all broad, none of them looking like they had two brain cells to rub together between them.  

 

He reached the dais before the throne and gave his father a low respectful bow before taking his own seat on the smaller gilded chair to his father’s right.

 

He tried not to sneer as one by one each representative knight was introduced, stepped forward, gave a low deep bow and returned to the line.  He could see the arrogance coming from each and every one of them as they swaggered forward. Many of them giving him lascivious glances like all they were doing was imagining how he was going to look in their bed. He was not impressed.

 

They were a little past halfway through the introductions when Newt noticed one poor knight who looked completely out of place.  His robes were not shabby, but definitely not up to the standard of some of the other representatives and he had none of their swagger.  He wasn’t shifting on his feet but he definitely did not look comfortable. The knight was tall,though only slightly taller than Newt, and not quite as broad as the others, yet still well built.

 

Newt watched carefully as the strange knight was introduced.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly as Alby returned from his bow. He gave the brunette a small reassuring smile that said. ‘It’s as easy as that’

 

“Sir Thomas of The Kingdom of Dunne.”

 

Thomas took a deep breath and tried to remember to smile. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were sweaty.

 

He stepped forward, moving to where the other Knights had stood and bowed low. He bit his bottom lip as he stood up again, eye catching with that of the Prince.

 

He hadn’t had a good chance to look at the Omega from back in the line, too many knights passing back and forth, but now he had a moment to see him up close his breath caught in his throat.

 

Prince Newt was stunning.

 

Thomas went to take a step backwards, wanted to get back in line but his feet hadn’t caught up with his brain and he stumbled a little, blushing bright red as he all but rushed back to the line.

 

There were sniggers from the other knights, Alby gave him a small smile.

 

He liked Alby.

 

When the rest of the knights had been introduced Thomas was thankful to be able to sit and eat.

 

He had been seated close to the Prince, only 5 places away from him, Alby, Minho and Gally were between them along with another knight Thomas hadn’t met. It didn’t matter though.

 

The brunette hardly spoke with anyone, just ate his food, drank water instead of wine, mostly because he didn’t like the taste, and then waited for the music to start.

 

If he was going to make a fool of himself with dancing, he wanted to get it over with.

 

Newt played his part during the banquet.  He was polite and charming and it made him rage inside. Sat in his normal place to the right of the King,  Sir Gally, one of the obvious favorites for the tournament had the privilege of being seated on his other side, Sir Minho was next to him and Newt found it endlessly entertaining watching them try to outdo each other with tales of their heroic feats, and their prowess in battle.  He may have encouraged it a bit too much.

 

He was far more interested in Sir Thomas, the knight that had looked so uncomfortable at the introductions was not being eased by the dinner, that much was obvious.  Newt did find it interesting that he did not touch his wine glass.  The two knights next to him were well into their cups, red faced and yelling to each other, trying to be heard over the other.  Thomas was different.  He seemed friendly enough with the dark knight, Alby seated beside the brunette but other than that seemed to keep to himself.

 

When the fruit course, the last course of the evening Newt was thankful to note, was brought out he decided to make things a bit more entertaining.  He took a small slice of the tart and tasted it, then had the dish sent down the table to Thomas and Alby.  It was a great honor in the court to receive a dish from the prince or the king.

 

Another was quickly brought to him and he savored the taste.  Pomegranate tart was his favorite.  His father must have noticed his move because he found himself being lectured.

 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”  The king asked him quietly.

 

“I liked the look of him.”  Newt answered simply.

 

“You must not be seen  showing obvious favor so soon, especially not to one so….”

 

“So what father?  Besides, you’ve already shown me who you think is going to win, so what harm could it possibly do.”  Newt took the last bite of his tart as the band began to tune their instruments.

 

“I think I hear the music starting.”  He turned and commented to Sir Gally, ignoring his father completely and listening to the drunken warrior’s tale of some tavern omega he’d seduced with his fabulous dance skills.

 

Thomas stared unblinking at the dish in front of him.

 

“What do I do?” He hissed at Alby, court etiquette was lost on him. They didn’t have a need for that sort of thing in his kingdom and so he’d never learnt any.

 

Alby grinned.

 

“Take a bite then smile and nod at the Prince. Thank him for sharing with you.”

 

Thomas did as he was told, trying not to make a face at the bittersweet taste of the desert. He gave what he hoped was a kind and thankful smile to the Prince and bowed his head.

 

Thankfully the music started up almost instantly afterwards and the Prince was too busy being lead to the dance floor to see that Thomas didn’t eat the rest. He wasn’t sure he liked the fruit it was made of.

 

“What dances are we expected to know?” He asked his new friend. He knew three dances. The common ceremonial dance which was surely to be required at least once that night, a wedding waltz and one of the newer more popular dances favoured by the nobles his own age back in Dunne.

 

Alby gave a small shrug. “I’m not sure. Just watch the rest of the court and follow along.” He replied, standing to find someone to dance with until it was his turn with the prince. “And don’t step on his toes.”

 

Thomas swallowed thickly. He was going to humiliate himself, he just knew it.

 

The prince was forbidden by court etiquette to ask anyone to dance on this night, he had to wait to be asked by each Alpha in turn, it was frustrating and exhausting.  He was pleased to find out though that most of the Alphas had been trained to dance at least somewhat and they made an effort, though many of them still used the dance as an opportunity to grope him on the sly.

 

He’d just finished dancing with Sir Alby, an older knight, but one who was quite polite when he decided he needed a rest.

 

“Perhaps you would permit me to escort you to the refreshment table your highness?”  Alby inquired, the younger boy looked like he could use a bit of a rest.

 

“I’d like that very much Sir.” Newt replied and took the knight’s arm.  Soon he had a glass of cider and was enjoying a lovely chat with the older boy, not even caring that he was allowing his time to be monopolized by one person, he was enjoying himself.

 

Thomas tried to avoid dancing as much as possible. He felt a little relieved when he found he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t familiar with the dances.

 

He felt sorry for the Prince, being forced into contact with the brutes who called themselves Knights. Thomas felt like it went against everything he swore in his oath.

 

He watched as Alby lead the blonde Prince confidently around the room, moving gracefully like he’d done it a thousand times before.

 

The two gathered at the refreshment table, speaking softly and Thomas felt a small knot of unease in his gut.

 

He liked Alby, the man was honourable and kind. He’d aided Thomas with no gain to himself, but Thomas was smitten with the Prince, wanted to have a chance to speak with him before Alby stole him away.

 

The dark skinned man caught Thomas’ eye and smiled.

 

“Have you met my new friend, Sir Thomas?” He asked the Prince, gesturing to the brunette.

 

Thomas cursed under his breath but put on his best smile and made his way over, careful not to stand too close to the Prince, he didn’t want the blonde to feel like he was being boxed in by the two Alpha’s.

 

“Your Highness.” Thomas bowed his head.

 

Newt smiled at the brunette’s obvious discomfort, he found it quite endearing.

 

“Sir Thomas.”  He nodded acknowledging Thomas’ small bow.

 

“I hope you’re enjoying the banquet so far?”  He asked politely.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly.

 

“It’s much more opulent than any I have attended before.” He replied. “I am honoured by your invitation.”

 

His mother had drilled polite into him since he was a child. He might be uncomfortable, but he would not insult or upset his host.

 

“Are you enjoying the festivities?” He asked kindly, getting himself a drink of water to have something to occupy his hands.

 

Newt chuckled slightly at Thomas’ answer.

 

“Well I’m glad we haven’t scared you off.”  He told him.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret, this is more opulent than any of us are used to.” He whispered conspiratorially, loud enough for both boys to hear.  He didn’t know why he felt so comfortable and at ease around these two but he liked it.

 

“As for how I’m finding the evening, well, I’d like it better if I got to choose my own dance partner.”  He answered and found himself being tapped lightly on the shoulder.

 

“I believe it’s my turn to have this dance your Highness?”  Another one of the Alpha contestants asked, a large brutish looking man named Sir Connely, if Newt remembered correctly.   While he wasn’t strictly forbidden to refuse a dance, he had to get through all of the contestants and it would be rude to turn this knight down now only to have to find him later.

 

He sighed and handed his glass to Sir Alby.

 

“Would you be so kind as to hold this for me?  I won’t be a moment.”  He told the two men regretfully and was guided onto the dancefloor by Connely’s wandering hands.

 

Thomas watched as the Prince was lead off to the dancefloor.

 

“This is wrong.” He said quietly, knowing Alby would hear him.

 

“What do you mean?” Alby asked, intrigued.

 

“He should have a choice. Being paraded about and used as a prize, it’s not right. The prince is a person too.”

 

He hated watching the other Knight as he spun the Prince around, pulling him in too tightly, pressing their bodies together. It was obvious the Prince wasn’t enjoying any of it, yet no one cared enough to stop it.

 

This was just how things went.

 

“He’s hurting him.” The look on Prince Newt’s face was obvious, the brute was holding his hand too tightly, probably crushing the delicate bones in his hand.

 

“It’s not our place to say what’s right and what is wrong.” Alby reminded him. “Why don’t you go cut in and save our Prince’s hand?” The dark skinned boy grinned knowingly.

 

“I can’t dance.” Thomas admitted.

 

“I don’t think he’d care at this point.” Alby pointed out.

 

Gathering his courage, Thomas schooled his face into a mask of knightly arrogance and went to cut in.

 

The song was just ending, and not a moment too soon as far as Newt was concerned.  The knight had been gripping him so tightly he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have bruises in the morning.  He moved to extricate himself and return to the table with Sir Thomas and Sir Alby but Connely wasn’t letting him go.

 

“Since that was only half of a song your Highness, don’t you think we should dance again?”  The big man intoned.

 

Newt would like nothing better than to kick the man in front of him, but he knew better than to cause a scene.

 

“I think Sir Connely, that you have had your dance, and I have many partners still, so I’m sorry but I’m going to have to decline.”  He answered, pulling away again.  The big man growled at him and Newt looked around and raised a foot to kick the man in the shin, startle him enough to get away hopefully, when he saw Sir Thomas coming toward them.  

 

“Your Highness, my I have this next dance?” Thomas asked bowing deep and holding out his hand for the Prince to take if he wished.

 

He could see the look on Sir Connely’s face and knew it was imperative that he get him away from the Prince as soon as possible.

 

“You may.”  Newt answered thanking the knight with his eyes as he put his free hand into Thomas’ pulling away from the brutish Sir Connely with a sharp tug.

 

Sir Thomas led him across the floor, as far from the other alpha as possible and Newt sighed.

 

“Thank you Sir Thomas.”  He said quietly as they faced each other to dance, the song slow, a waltz.

 

Thomas had never been more glad that he’d picked now to dance. He knew how to Waltz, it was one of the only dances he knew well.

 

“You’re more than welcome, Your Highness.” He replied, gently cupping the blonde’s hand in his own, his other hand resting gently on the small of the Prince’s back.

 

He kept a respectable distance between their bodies, close enough to dance and be in sync but not close enough to be intimate or to touch.

 

“I hope I’m not being too forward by saying you dance wonderfully.” Thomas blushed at his own words but they were true.

 

Newt smiled at the compliment.

 

“Thank you, I should hope so after all the practicing I’ve done.”  He joked.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”  He told the knight.

 

He was quite pleased to find that Sir Thomas was a good dancer, he wasn’t as polished as the others and he’d only slightly stepped on one of Newt’s feet.  What mattered more to the Prince was that Thomas was treating him like a proper partner.  He was leading him across the floor confidently, one hand on the small of his back, the other gently cupping his hand, they were close, but he wasn’t being held tight and felt up, it was nice.

 

Thomas’ hand was bigger than his and he could feel rough calluses on it, Newt found he liked the feel of it, it sent tingles through him.  

 

Thomas blushed at the compliment.

 

“Thank you.” He replied, feeling his cheeks tint red.

 

The song ended far too soon and Thomas gathered his courage, spinning the Prince once and ending the dance with a bow and small kiss to the back of his hand.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Your Highness.” Aware that the room was staring at him, Thomas rose out of his bow and went back to Alby.

 

“Good job.” The knight teased.

 

“I stood on his foot.” Thomas moaned, embarrassed.

 

“He doesn’t seem to have minded.”  Alby pointed out, handing the younger knight a glass of non spiced cider, noticing how the boy hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol all night.

 

Newt blushed as Thomas bowed over his hand and kissed it.  No one had ever done that before, he thought it was something that only happened to maidens in fairytales.  People knelt to his father and kissed his ring in fealty, but this was much much different.

 

His mind was still whirling when the next Alpha asked him for a dance, and his mind stayed on Thomas for the rest of the evening.

 

***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a day late!  
> Please accept my apologies!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings! Added tags for animal death, hunting and meat butchering.

The next morning Thomas was up before dawn. He’d had trouble sleeping on the soft mattress, it didn’t feel right.

 

He knew today would be the first task, hunting down game to prove he could provide for the Kingdom, not Newt, who he was to marry, but the kingdom. Thomas had scoffed to himself when they had announced it last night before the ball had ended.

 

He dressed himself in his hunting gear and packed his bow, arrows, sword and dagger.

 

He would see if he could take his horse too or if it was to be an unmounted hunt.

 

Wandering about the halls and down to the courtyard Thomas smiled at the passing maids and manservants.

 

He watched a group of children kick around a ball, laughing happily as they played.

 

“Sir knight, will you join us?” One of the boys asked.

 

Thomas grinned, carefully storing his weapons on the stone steps before joining in, kicking the ball back and forth, weaving in and out of the kids and having a good time. It made him think of the children back home, the street kids he would play with on his evenings off.

 

When the other knights began to arrive, watching him warily Thomas excused himself from the game, much to the protest and whines of the children.

 

“Please Sir Thomas.” One of the girls begged.

 

“I’ll be back this afternoon. If I have some time I will play with you again.” He promised the children.

 

“Yay!” One of them cheered happily and the others joined in.

 

Thomas headed back to his weapons and geared up for the hunt.

 

“Hope the children didn’t tire you out.” Sir Connely sneered.

 

“Takes more than children to tire me.” Thomas shot back.

  
  


***

 

Newt was woken by his servants well before dawn.  He had to be bathed, and dressed and down at the field by the time the sun rose. He was being laced into his leather riding tunic and settling his everyday coronet onto his head when his father entered the room.

 

“That color suits you son.”  The King complimented.

 

Newt was dressed in a pale green shirt, that brought out his eyes, black breeches, soft brown leather boots and tunic, and buttery soft leather gloves that he was pulling on as his father lectured him.

 

“You did quite well at the ball last night.  I’m told many of the Alphas have already proclaimed that they are going to be the winner of the tournament.”

 

“I’m sure they said that before they even arrived father. My presence last night likely had nothing to do with it, other than give them the opportunity to get their hands on the goods so to speak.”  Newt pointed out as his cape was brought to him.  

 

His father gave him a nonplussed look.

 

“Must you be so crass?”  The king commented.

 

Newt gave him a look.

 

“I could tell you how many told me they couldn’t wait to see how I would look on their knot.  But I didn’t think you’d want to hear it.”  He fastened his cape.  

 

Toward the end of the night many of the Alphas had been too inebriated to control their tongue, and it had been a struggle to remain polite in the face of such lewd remarks, Newt had managed somehow.

 

“I know that you have issues with this situation, but it’s the way things are Newton. You’re just going to have to accept it.”  His father sighed.

 

“Now, I thought we’d ride out together, you can signal the beginning of the hunt and then at noon I’ll send a messenger back for you and you can bring the luncheon.”

 

Newt bowed slightly, just enough to not be seen as rude.  His father obviously had no care for his feelings, no matter what he told him.

 

“As you say My Lord.” He answered and followed the King through the door.

 

***

 

Thomas was pleased to learn they’d be able to take their horses with them for the hunt.

 

The Prince and the King were to lead them to the area of the hunt and the King would be waiting for their kills. The winner would have the pleasure of eating luncheon with the Prince.

 

Thomas wanted to win.

 

“What kind of game is there in this forest?” He asked Alby. He wasn’t from around here, he didn’t know what lurked in the leaves.

 

“Deer, hare, boar, I’d be careful with the boars, their tusks are strong. I’ve seen them impale a man.”

 

Thomas crossed that off his list. He’d track a deer, perhaps not a buck, but a large venison.

 

After an hour of riding they had made it to a small clearing deep in the forest.

 

“You will have until noon to hunt and kill your offering. You will then bring it back here. I will judge the best offering and it will be served for dinner at the feast tonight. Go!” The King declared.

 

Thomas waited for everyone else to leave before deliberately picking a direction no one else went. Instead of racing off and likely scaring the game, he walked his horse, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Noon was hours away. He had plenty of time.

 

Newt rode to the clearing at his father’s side.  He wasn’t allowed to join the hunt, omegas being deemed far too delicate for such rough sport.  He was allowed to hawk but that was it.  He kept an eye out for Sir Thomas as he rode, and spotted him by Sir Alby, he smiled slightly to himself.  He hoped Thomas won this task. He’d like the opportunity to spend some more time with the knight.  

 

He was dismissed back to the castle after the riders set off.  He sat and studied to pass the time.  He kept up on the books and accounts of the kingdom, he knew how much grain the crops were producing and how the people were reacting to the new taxes his father imposed.  He liked to be informed on the business of running the kingdom. He refused to be relegated to a simple broodmare.

 

He was writing up a proposal to offer to the merchants raising taxes slightly to build a school in the middle of town, when the messenger arrived telling him that the hunt had concluded and his presence was required.  Sighing he stood and fixed his appearance before mounting up and riding out flanked by his guards.

 

He arrived in the clearing to see a pile of animal carcases and many men slapping each other on the back in mutual adoration.

 

He sighed and rode up even with his father.

 

Thomas had managed to track a deer not long into the hunt. He followed the tracks carefully and found her drinking by a small almost dry creekbed.

 

Drawing his bow and an arrow from the quiver he crouched and set up his shot.

 

Breathing slowly through his mouth he let the arrow fly hitting the animal in her neck.

 

He rushed forward, lunging at her and getting his hands around her neck, snapping it quickly to ease her panic and suffering.

 

His horse whinnied at him.

 

“I know. I hate that part too.” He told her.

 

Getting the deer back to the starting line would be the problem. He could carry it, but he’d prefer not too. Work smart not hard, his mother had always told him.

 

Thomas glanced between the deer and his horse, she wasn’t too tall and the deer wouldn’t be too heavy.

 

With a lot of effort he managed to get the deer draped over the back of his saddle, leaving him free to mount up and walk leisurely back to the starting line to deliver his cargo.

 

Half of the other knights had already returned, smaller deer, a few foxes, a buck, which the king didn’t seem to appreciate and hares.

 

Minho and Connely were the last ones to arrive. They each carried a boar over their shoulders.

 

Thomas cursed.

 

The king looked over the kills.  Sirs Minho and Connely had gotten the top prizes.  Minho’s kill had been cleaner so he was declared the ultimate winner though the King decided he should share the prize and Newt’s time would be split between the two.  He saw his son approaching, behind him an army of servants carrying blankets and baskets of food.

 

“It would seem we have a tie.”  King Stephen announced when everyone had gathered together.

 

“Sir Minho and Sir Connely have both managed to kill a boar.  That meat could feed a family in the city for several days.  Sir Minho had the cleaner kill and the points for this task will be awarded to him.  We are not ungenerous however and Sir Connely will be granted the opportunity to share the prize of having luncheon with the Prince.”  The King announced.

 

Newt’s stomach turned when he heard who had won.  He hadn’t been able to learn very much about Minho the night before other than he was arrogant and spoiled, but Connely, he didn’t want to spend any more time in the man’s presence than he had to and he was now going to be forced into sharing an entire meal with the hulking man.  He swallowed thickly, and maintained his court face, deliberately not seeking out Sir Thomas.

 

The prince led the two victors to where a large blanket had been set out on the ground with a basket on it, it was set slightly apart from where the others were.

 

“Thank you both for providing meat for our table.”  Newt began formally.

 

“It is my pleasure to invite you to share a meal.”  His tone was wooden, but he didn’t much care.

 

“That’s not the only meat I could provide, your highness.”  Connely crowed.

 

Newt’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I am very well aware of what this tournament is about, but I will not allow you to speak to me that way.  Keep a civil tongue in your head in my presence.” He remarked scathingly.

 

Sir Minho snickered and Newt glared at him as well.

 

Thomas deliberately took the closest blanket to the Prince. He saved a spot for Alby to join him.

 

“I don’t like the way Connely looks at him.” He told the dark skinned  boy, biting into a piece of dried meat.

 

He couldn’t tell what they were saying but Prince Newt looked annoyed and Connely looked lustful, Minho thankfully just seemed amused.

 

Newt opened the basket and filled a plate with dried meat and cheese for Minho first, then Connely and then himself as etiquette dictated.  He managed to keep up a steady stream of small talk, asking each knight about their home kingdoms and letting them each regale each other with stories of their battle prowess.

 

The meal was half over when the Prince reached over to refill Sir Connely’s glass with cider and the alpha caught his wrist and sniffed it, Newt jerked back out of his reach.

 

“Such a sweet Omega.”  The Alpha breathed.

 

“You smell so good. I wonder if you’ll taste just as delicious.”  He growled lustfully.

 

Sir Minho’s hackles rose at that.

 

“I’ll thank you to remember you haven’t actually won this contest Connely.  You have no claim to the Omega.” Minho pointed out getting in front of the Prince, between him and the other knight.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”  Newt answered.

 

“That’s twice you’ve touched me without permission.  There will not be a third time.  You’ll leave this competition.”  Newt told him.

 

Connely stood to his full height.

 

“I’ll do no such thing.  I do not take orders from Omegas. A lesson you’ll soon learn at my feet.”  He growled.

 

“I am the Prince” Newt declared standing straight and proud, “And you will leave my presence.”  He looked to his father who nodded and guards escorted the snarling knight away.

 

Newt couldn’t force the Alpha from the competition, he’d been elected as a representative from his kingdom. He just hoped the man never won another competition.

 

Thomas clenched his fists listening to the brute shout at the Prince. He felt his heart flutter when the Prince gave as good as he got, standing his ground.

 

“Wow.” Thomas smiled. “That was amazing.” He turned to Alby, grinning. He hadn’t seen an Omega stand up for themselves like that. It made him glad that he knew the Prince was capable of looking after himself.

 

“We need to find a way to ensure Connely doesn’t win another competition.”

 

Alby rolled his eyes.

 

“Well yeah, we’ll just have to win them.” He winked.

 

Thomas grinned, nodding.

 

Yeah. He could do that.

 

After the food was eaten the boys were give time to mingle amongst themselves and Newt sought out Sir Thomas in a round about way, not wanting to make it too obvious what he was doing lest he make Thomas a target or start rumors of favoritism.

 

“Sir Thomas, did you enjoy this morning’s hunt?”  He asked.

 

Thomas almost choked on his mouthful of water, he hadn’t heard the Prince approach.

 

“Yes.” He spluttered. “Yes, Your Highness. That is my deer, over there.” He pointed out the largest of the deer.

 

He wondered if Newt would inspect it. Wondered if Newt would appreciate the fact that he’d killed the animal in the quickest, painless way possible.

 

Newt wandered over to the animal, knowing Thomas would follow and looked it over, it bore none of the brutality he saw on many of the others.

 

“It’s a wonderful specimen.  Looks to be cleanly killed, well done sir Thomas.”  Newt praised.

 

“Since I’m not allowed to choose which animal graces my dinner table tonight, that honor has gone to the victor. I wonder, would you be insulted if I asked that this be sent to one of our poorer homes for orphaned children.  They don’t get the opportunity for fresh meat often and I like to help when I can.”  Newt explained, hoping the knight would not be insulted that he wanted to give away the kill he’d worked so hard for.

 

“I would be honoured. In my kingdom, we share the kill evenly. Our Lords and Ladies eat the same as our villagers, we all share so that we are all healthy and well.” He explained. He knew it sounded backwards, knew that most people didn’t understand, but Thomas never understood how the rich could eat and be healthy and let the poor starve. Why not share equally so that everyone could be happy and healthy?

 

Newt smiled as Thomas told him about his kingdom.

 

“I think that’s a very noble thing.  I wish more of it occured here.  Our nobles are very attached to their wealth.”  He commented, when he was given the opportunity which wasn’t often, he fought for social programs. He tried to lower taxes on things like grain and meat. He fought for the people to have more rights to hunt in the king’s forests and he wanted food to be affordable. He couldn’t stand to see people living in squalor when he lived lavishly.

 

“Perhaps you might come with and we could deliver the kill ourselves.” It would be hell to arrange and he’d have to have an escort but maybe just maybe he could make it work.

 

Thomas smiled brilliantly at the Prince.

 

“I would love to, Your Highness.” He gave a small bow. “Perhaps you would come and meet the children I was playing with this morning. They might even ask you to join.” He teased and then realized what he had said.

 

“I mean, if you were so inclined. I obviously am not privy to your schedule.” He cursed himself under his breath. He’d forgotten for a moment that this was the Prince, that they were not equals here. He had gotten too familiar.

 

“Nothing would make me happier Sir Thomas, but we’ll have to see, I will inevitably be dragged off to be made presentable for the banquet tonight.”  He lamented, “but maybe.  Excuse me a moment.”  He told the knight and went in search of his father.

 

***

 

“Absolutely not.”  King Stephan declared.

 

“There is no way I am allowing you to go anywhere with an Alpha, unattended, alone let alone into the city.  It’s out of the question.”

 

“We wouldn’t be alone Father, we would have an escort.  Sir Alby has agreed to be our escort and we’re only going down to one of the orphanages.  It will look good for the royal family and what could be the potential future king.”  Newt pointed out trying to change the king’s mind.

 

“Two alpha’s are not better than one.”  The King protested but thought it over, it would be a gesture of goodwill, it might win the people over.

 

“You will take no less than 6 guards.  You will go to the orphanage, deliver the deer and you will return straight back here.  Is that understood.”  The kind eyed his son carefully.

 

“Yes sir.”  Newt nodded.

 

“Very well.”  He called for six of his guards.

 

“You will escort the Prince and Sir Thomas into the city.  They will be delivering a deer to the New Hope Home for Children. You will then see them safely back to the palace.  The Prince does not leave your sight for a second.  Is that clear?”  He ordered the guards.

 

Newt tried not to roll his eyes, it was the same speech his guards received every time he left the palace and they took it very seriously not even allowing him to use the bathroom in private.

 

“Yes Sir!”  They chorused and one followed him to where Sir Thomas stood while the rest went to saddle their horses.

 

“Sir Thomas, would you be so kind as to escort me into the city so that we may deliver your deer to some children in need?”  He asked the brunette.

 

Thomas watched the exchange between the King and his son. He hoped the Prince would be able to talk the King into letting them deliver the deer.

 

When the guards were ordered, Thomas feared he would be arrested for daring to suggest such a thing.

 

Instead Prince Newt returned with a smile and a trail of 6 guards.

 

“Of course.” He replied smiling brilliantly.

 

He walked over to the deer, carefully picking it up and using his lithe muscle and hidden strength to heave it up onto the back of his horse.

 

He climbed up after it and then turned to where Newt was already on his horse.

 

“I’m afraid we won’t be able to go faster than walking, I don’t want to damage the kill.” He explained apologetically, but at least it would give them longer to talk and get to know one another.

 

Newt returned the smile.

 

“That’s quite alright Sir Thomas.  The shadows have been ordered to take me straight back to the palace after we make our delivery so unfortunately our visit will be cut short that way.  This will make up for that.”  He said with a shy smile.

 

Thomas felt himself blush and smile back.

 

“I’m glad we have some time to talk. I feel I’ve heard so much about you, yet I haven’t been able to hear these things from yourself. Would you tell me about yourself?” He asked, feeling stupid but his mother would hit him if he wasn’t as polite as he could be, especially to an Omega Prince.

 

Newt laughed slightly.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what you’ve heard and I’ll let you know how much of it is lies.”  He teased lightly.

 

Thomas blushed.

 

“Well. I heard you like to read, that you enjoy French poetry and stories about exotic places and cultures.” He’d overheard one of the maids on his way down stairs that morning, tutting about the books all over Prince Newt’s room, that they were a tripping hazard.

 

It was Newt’s turn to blush.

 

“You’ve got me on that one.  My nurse when I was young did not subscribe to the notion that there was no need for Omegas to be able to do much more than read and write their name.  She used to tell me that if I’m going to be giving birth to the future leaders of this country than I had better be able to raise them correctly.  She taught me to read and I’ve devoured books ever since.”  He confessed.

 

“I like to read about people and places and things I’ll likely never get the chance to see.”  He admitted.

 

“What about you Sir Thomas?  What do you do to pass the time?”

 

Thomas scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I don’t usually have much free time. I usually train with the knights in the morning, work in the fields late morning to noon, help the blacksmith or the tailors until dinner and then after dinner I would play with the children until it was their bedtime or mine.” He replied.

 

“I would love to read more, but unless it’s orders or the books about our charters and stock, I don’t get to read much.”

 

Newt nodded, that was the case with many warriors.

 

“Children?  Do you have children of your own?”  Newt was confused why Thomas would be here if he was already mated, he tamped down on the surge of jealousy that coursed through him.

 

Thomas spluttered. “No! No I don’t!” He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“No I don’t have any children. They are my cousins and the street children. I am... I’ve never mated.” He blushed, biting his bottom, he couldn’t believe he’d just admitted that.

 

Newt did not laugh at Thomas' blushing, stuttering answer, he did smile and lean close though.  
  
"Neither have I." He whispered conspiratorially. A guard cleared his throat obviously and Newt sat back up in his saddle.  
  
"So Sir Thomas you like to play with street children, have you a squire?" He asked politely, for the benefit of the guards so they could not report any questionable behavior on his part.  
  
The bond between a knight and a squire was a sacred one and most knights practically took the boys into their house. Newt wanted to know what he was hopefully getting himself into.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly when Newt leant in close. He could feel the Omega's breath on his skin when he spoke and it sent a shiver of desire through him.

 

"I." He started. "I have not picked a squire yet. In my kingdom you must be a knight for a full year before taking on a squire. I am to choose when I return home." He smiled softly.

 

"Or perhaps I will earn the honour of your hand and chose a squire from your kingdom." He said boldly, hoping the prince would not think the words arrogant or rude. It truly would be an honour to marry the Prince, smart, literate, caring about his people and stunningly handsome. Thomas would never find another so perfect.

 

Newt blushed.

 

“Perhaps.”  He answered coyly, there wasn’t really anything else he could say.

 

They were entering the city now, the streets becoming crowded with merchant stalls and foot traffic, one of his guards began yelling for people to make way.

 

“So Sir Thomas, since you may soon be King here, what do you think of our fine city?”  Newt asked.

 

Thomas took a moment to look about, take in his surroundings.

 

"I think your lower class deserve some help. A school for the children or assistance in the upkeep of their homes. Many of them look like the men work the fields, the women the stalls and no one has time or energy to fix the roof." He replied honestly.

 

"I think your upperclass are rude and they don't understand a hard day's work. I think less segregation and more understanding of how the other half live would bring everyone to a happy middle."

 

He glanced at Newt's face. "But i am biased by my own kingdom Your Highness. Please forgive if my words were not what you wanted to hear."

 

Newt’s face became slightly pinched as Thomas gave his opinion, it was an old frustration of his that he was able to do so little for the lower class of the kingdom.

 

“Not at all Sir Thomas.  I am quite grateful for your honesty.”  Newt told him.

 

“The truth is I believe much as you do.  Unfortunately my status does not allow me much freedom to change things.  I make suggestions to The King but he is more concerned with how well my dance instruction went and whether or not I’ve disgraced myself, than any ideas I have on how to run the kingdom.”  He answered bitterly.

 

“I can only hope that my husband, whoever that ends up being, allows me some say in how my own kingdom will be handled.”  His tone betrayed how much he didn’t believe that was going to happen.  

 

If Thomas were to win the tournament, he might just have the chance at some autonomy, but with anyone else he doubted he’d be allowed anything at all.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly.

 

"Forgive my boldness Your Highness, but I believe that no matter who you marry, this is your kingdom first and foremost and that your husband should learn from you, how it should be ruled."

 

Newt’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“I...I wish that more people thought as you do Sir Thomas.”  He answered quietly as they turned a corner and a large building came into view with several children running about the yard out front.

 

“Why if it isn’t His Highness.”  The matron said fondly dipping into a low curtsey.  She was a middle aged woman, her hair was once brown but had more gray in it now.  She came out of the house wiping her hands on her apron.

 

“Lady Alice.”  Newt greeted with a smile.  

 

He’d known the matron of the orphanage for many years.  He’d escaped from his guards one day and become lost in the city, she’d found him, brought him home, fed him cookies and listened as he complained about all manner of childhood woes, and upon discovering who he truly was returned him to the palace with strict order to visit with permission next time.  From that day on he made it a point to come as often as possible.  As he grew older he helped the children when he could, teaching them to read and write and do sums.  

 

She kept him abreast of what was going on in the city, what the people really needed and wanted.  His current push for a school in town was because of her.

 

“I’m no Lady Milord, you know that.”  She teased as he hugged her.

 

“You are the finest lady in the Kingdom Alice.  Come, I’d like to introduce you to someone.  Lady Alice, I’d like you to meet Sir Thomas.  He’s one of the contestants in the tournament.”  He told her.

 

Thomas gave the woman a fond smile and a bow.

 

"I am a fan of your work Lady Alice. The Prince and I have brought a gift for you and the children."

 

The brunette moved back to his horse. He slung the deer over his shoulders, front legs over his right, hind legs over his left.

 

"I hope this will be enough for you and the children. But should you need more I can attain a hunting permit from the royal family. I believe the prince will understand." He gave her a conspiring wink.

 

Alice eyed up both the young knight and his kill.

 

“Very nice indeed.”  She commented.

 

“It’ll do quite well I think Milord. Thank you.  Here bring it out back and I’ll carve it up later then you and His Highness can join me for a cup of tea.  The shadows can stay outside.  I’ll chaperone.”  She spoke with the authority of someone used to commanding her own house.

 

She led the boys to the back where a butcher block was already set up.  

 

“Set it there Sir Thomas.  Some of the boys can get started on it.”

 

Thomas gestured for Newt to go first and followed behind, gently lowering the kill down onto the block.

 

"I'd be happy to carve it for you if you like." He offered. "I'm not much for tea, but I can work and talk at the same time if you like."

 

The lady raised an eyebrow at Newt who smiled shyly.

 

“Well now, I do appreciate a young man who knows hard work.  You can do as you like, but it would be good practice for the boys.”  She commented, nodding to where a couple of boys in their early teens were milling around.  Looking curiously at the Prince and the Newcomer.  
  
“Jack, Anthony, this is Sir Thomas.”  Newt told them.

 

“Are you a true knight sir?”  Jack, a boy with black hair asked.

 

Thomas smiled at the boys.

 

“Indeed I am. Have you ever carved a deer before?” He asked them. When the boys shook their heads no Thomas smiled wider.

 

“Let me show you.” He offered picking up a small sharp knife.

 

“The first thing we do it to skin the animal, do either of you know how to do that?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

Thomas offered him the knife and watched as the boy made slits under the animals hide and then easily skinned it of it’s fur.

 

Thomas was impressed. “Were you a tanner in another life?” He teased.

 

The boy looked sheepish.

 

He talked Anthony and Jack through the different cuts and demonstrated how to use the heavy cleaver properly before standing back and supervising, offering advice.

 

He did his best to avoid getting himself bloody, but it was hands on work.

 

Alice made the prince a cup of tea and they stood watching at Thomas worked with the boys.

 

“He’s good with the boys, down to earth, not afraid to get his hands dirty.”  She observed.

 

“There’s a reason you brought him here.”  She gave the blonde a look and he blushed which made her smile.

 

“I have hopes.”  He answered.

 

“He’d do well by you.”  She mused, years of interacting with men of all walks of life had made her a good judge of character.  She could tell this boy would be good for her prince.

 

“I think he would.”  Newt answered sheepishly as Thomas was showing the boys how to divide the meat.

 

“You like him.”

 

“I barely know him, but I think I could.” He told her.

 

She sighed, she hated this whole process, wanted to wrap the young prince up and take him away but that was not possible.

 

“Well, I hope he wins then.  If he doesn’t, and someone else….you come to me.  You understand.  We’ll find a way.”

 

“It’s not going to be like that Alice.”  Newt told her.

 

She sighed as the knight finished butchering the meat.  His shirt was ruined with blood.

 

“Thank you, for your generosity Sir Thomas.  Come on upstairs, you can get cleaned up and I think one of the boys might have a shirt somewhere that might fit you.  We can’t send you back to the palace like that.”  She said with a kind smile after the meat had been packed into the cellar.

 

Thomas blushed. “I forgot to bring a spare.” He admitted and followed her up stairs.

 

He changed his shirt, using a cloth and some water to sponge the blood from his skin where it had soaked through and then pulled on the clean shirt.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” He gave Alice another small bow. She reminded him of his mother.

 

He followed her back downstairs to where Newt was sitting, still drinking his tea.

 

“Could I trouble you for some water Lady Alice?” Thomas asked, joining the prince at the table, sitting opposite and being mindful to keep his feet to himself.

 

It wouldn’t do to ruin an Omega’s reputation, especially not one as important as Newt.

 

“Of course milord.”  Alice said with a smile. The boy was polite, another point in her book.

 

Newt glanced at the guard standing silently in the corner, Alice normally wouldn’t stand for them being in the house but with Thomas here she hadn’t been able to keep him out.

 

“More tea your Highness?”  She asked.

 

“Yes please Alice and some cookies if you have them.”  He wheedled with grin.

 

“Alice’s cookies are the best.”  He told Thomas.

 

“Imp.”  She said fondly, ruffling the blonde hair as she passed.

 

She returned with a plate of cookies and tray of drinks.

 

Newt passed Thomas his glass and then nudged the plate to the knight before taking a cookie for himself.

 

“Have one.  They’re life changing.”  He told him with a smile.

 

Thomas gave Newt a small smile and took a cookie, biting into it and letting out an indecent noise.

 

“Oh by the gods.” He moaned and finished his bite.

 

“Lady Alice.” Thomas looked at her seriously. “Were I not already smitten and devoted to another. I would surely court you on the deliciousness of your cooking alone.” He told her, hoping she would understand the joke in his tone and not offend her.

 

Newt snickered as Alice laughed heartily.

 

“Oh Sir Thomas, you’d have to get in line.”  She winked.

 

Thomas gave an exaggerated pout.

 

“Tis lucky then that my affections fall to another.” He spoke boldly, glancing sheepishly at Newt.

 

Newt caught the boy’s eye and looked at the table, face turning red.

 

Alice caught the looks passing between the boys and smiled.

 

“Well then I shall give you this warning.”  She said seriously, catching the knight’s eye.

 

“You had better know how to treat the object of your affections.”  She told him.

 

“Some might not take kindly to hearing he’s been mishandled.”

 

“Alice.”  Newt whispered petulantly.

 

“Hush boy.”  She told him fondly, fixing the knight with a look.

 

Thomas had the decency to blush.

 

“I would never mishandle those I care for. It is not in my nature. My Mother would have my head if she learnt otherwise and I respect her and... the keeper of my affections enough that I would never wish to cause them any harm or dishonour.” He promised the lady.

 

“But should that ever be the case, I will happily lend you my own sword to run me through.” He swore to her.

 

“Well then,”  Alice nodded satisfied.

 

“Your mother sounds like a good lady, and she raised a fine son.”  

 

“Excuse me Your Highness, but the King gave us orders to have you back at the palace to be ready for the banquet.”  The guard spoke from the shadows.

 

Newt sighed,

 

“Duty calls.”  He said reluctantly.

 

Alice sprang into action disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two wrapped bundles of cookies which she handed to each boy.

 

“Here, take them with you and don’t be a stranger.”  She told them both, hugging the prince and kissing his cheek.  She was the only person allowed such liberties with his person as he hugged her back tightly.

 

“Thank you Alice.”  He whispered.

 

“You take care, you hear.” She told him squeezing him one last time.  She walked over to where Thomas was mounting his horse.

 

“You take care of him.”  She told the knight as he prepared to head out with the rest of the group.

 

“I will, as long as he allows me.” Thomas replied giving her a kind smile and following after the Prince as they picked up speed to a slow trot through the lower village, and then to a canter when the people thinned out again.

 

When they made it back to the cobblestone courtyard Thomas was exhausted from his day.

 

“I’m afraid I must retire to my rooms to be presentable for the feast this evening.” He apologised to the Prince.

 

“Thank you for your company this afternoon and thank you for introducing me to Lady Alice. I appreciate you taking the time to show me a little more about yourself.” He gave a low respectable bow and waited for the Prince to dismiss him.

 

Newt dismounted carefully and pulled his court persona around him, mindful of the eyes on the two of them.

 

“Thank you Sir Thomas, for your company and your gift to our city’s less fortunate. I shall see you at the banquet tonight.”  He nodded to the knight and headed for his rooms.

 

His father was waiting for him when he got there.

 

“DId you enjoy your little excursion?”  The King asked as Newt began removing his cloak.

 

“Very much thank you.”  He answered.

 

“It will not happen again Newton.  Already the contestants are talking, I should never have allowed it.  They’re beginning to question your morals.”  The King accused.

 

Newt threw his gloves onto the desk.

 

“Well they can stop worrying, I was accompanied by 6 armed men at all times. I haven’t had any opportunity to sully myself.  Though I’m glad you think so highly of me.”  He spat turning on his father.

 

“Don’t be daft boy, you could ruin everything.”

 

Newt sighed.

 

“Then call the court physician and he can confirm it.”

 

“I will not create a bigger scandal out of this.  You will mind your manners for the rest of this tournament, and we will hear no more of this.”  His father ordered.

 

Newt bowed.

 

“As you say My Lord.  Now if I may, I have to be made presentable for the banquet tonight, so that I may be a pleasing display to the eye.”  With that he turned on his heel and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

***

 

Thomas bathed when he returned to his rooms. He had asked for a hot bath to be organised and soaked in it for as long as his tired muscles required. He had a feeling tomorrow would require combat and he had no doubt he would win, regardless of Sir Minho’s track record, Thomas was better.

 

When the water turned cool he left the tub and dressed himself, still not as formal as the rest of the court but enough to show his status.

 

When he was almost ready a knock on his door startled him.

 

“Sir Alby, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked inviting the man in.

 

Alby came in and faced the younger man.

 

“Was that fun?”  He asked.

 

Thomas frowned.

 

“I enjoyed getting to spend time with the Prince, yes. We delivered my kill to the orphanage so they would be able to eat well tonight.” He defended his actions. There was nothing untoward or impure about his actions or intentions.

 

Alby nodded.

 

“And what else did you deliver with the Prince?”  He asked.  

 

Thomas had to know how his actions looked, what kind of position he’d put the Prince and himself in.

 

“I don’t know what you’re referring too. We were chaperoned by no less than six of the King’s own guardsmen the entire time, as well as the Lady of the Orphanage. We took tea together with Lady Alice and the guards watching and we exchanged conversation. I should think such proper actions would ease everyone’s mind about the Prince, not cause a scandal.” He snapped slightly harsher than he meant.

 

“Or do you truely think so little of myself and the Prince, that you believe we would jeopardize his future or his reputation?” He added.

 

Alby nodded again.

 

“I don’t, but you must understand you disappeared for hours with the Omega Prince.  The Prize of these games.  There are some who are making accusations, calling the Prince’s virtue into question.” Alby told him.

 

“I don’t believe you would do anything untoward with him, but others are not so scrupulous.  They are questioning and you can’t have that.  Not for his sake, or yours.  I know you want to spend time with him, I don’t blame you, but you have to be mindful of how it looks.”  Alby lectured.

 

Thomas nodded.

 

“I understand. Just because some people are unable to keep their foul thoughts or hands to themselves they believe everyone to be so base.” He sighed.

 

“I suppose if the Prince is agreeable to spending any more time with me we should do so in a very public manner, a walk in the gardens perhaps? A picnic on the grassy lawn. Everyone will be able to watch us from a distance.”

 

He was genuinely asking Alby for help. Thomas had sensed Alby wasn’t truly invested in competing for the Prince and he had hoped the man’s insight to etiquette of the court would help him maintain proper decorum.

 

Alby sighed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“You may try those options Thomas, they’re both very good, but your best bet is going to be winning the tasks.  Then you’ll have officially sanctioned time to spend with the Prince.  He’ll likely be kept busy from now on. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has little or no free time outside of court appearances.  You two overplayed your hand, now you’re going to have to deal with it.”  Alby sighed.

 

“Win the tasks, if you can’t win the tasks find out his schedule and see if you can’t engineer a meeting or two while he’s busy and surrounded by court staff, that’s the best you’re going to be able to hope for outside of the nightly banquets.”

 

Thomas sighed.

 

“As I said, if the prince want’s to spend more time with me. He might have decided I’m not worth the time.” He tried to keep the worry out of his tone.

 

“But thank you for your council Sir Alby, I appreciate your advice. Shall we make our way to the banquet?”

 

Alby nodded and led the way down to the banquet hall.  He was not surprised to find himself and Thomas seated at the very end of the table as far from the prince as possible.

 

***

 

Newt sighed as he was laced into his court robes, pale purple tonight, seeded with tiny pearls and diamonds.  Sometimes he felt absolutely ridiculous when he was dressed.

 

He met his father outside of the double doors to the banquet hall.  The King looked him over, straightened his robes and coronet and turned to face the doors again.

 

“You will behave properly tonight.  You will not show undue favor to any one contestant and you will be polite.” King Stephan intoned.

 

Newt wanted to scream, how many times was he going to hear those words from that man’s mouth.

 

“I’m beginning to think you have a speech impediment father.  You keep saying the same thing over and over.”  He commented mildly.

 

“I will repeat it until you remember it Newton.”  The monarch hissed.

 

“As you say father.  I’ll play the perfect little Omega.”  He said quietly as the doors opened and they were announced.  He schooled his featured into a mask of neutrality as he took his seat.  He found he was seated next to Sir Minho this evening and sighed, one meal spent in the man’s presence had been more than enough.

 

When Sir Minho’s roasted boar was brought out amid cheers and clapping Newt clapped respectfully and fought the urge to roll his eyes.  This farce was grating on him.

 

Thomas tried not to be upset by the seating arrangements.

 

He tried to tell himself it was the King and not the Prince who had changed the seating for the event.

 

The boar was well cooked and delicious. Thomas grudgingly ate it.

 

He was looking forward to defeating Minho in the ring the next day.

 

As the night continued, Thomas noticed Prince Newt’s mask slipping. He seemed irritated and the brunette wanted to join him, wanted to make him laugh and smile like he had that afternoon.

 

He caught Newt’s eye and gave a small smile before ducking his head. He didn’t want to get the Prince in even more trouble.

 

The night wore on and Newt became restless, it was on Minho’s third rendition of how he’d slain the boar that he decided he could take it no more, he’d caught Thomas’ smile and returned it, it buoyed him through the rest of the evening.

 

There was no dancing after the feast that night as the next morning’s trial was combat and the king wanted all competitors at their best.  Newt was glad of it as it allowed him a chance to make an early escape.

 

“I’m feeling rather tired father.  I think I’ll retire early tonight.”  Newt excused himself bowing to the King and standing from the table.

 

The knights in attendance stood as well and he offered them a nod.

 

“Good luck to you all in the morning.”  He bade them and headed up the stairs to his room.

 

Thomas waited at the table, silent and bored, for some of the other Knights to leave for bed before he did.

 

He had wanted to leave as soon as Newt had, but he was now keenly aware of how things would look.

 

He slept well that night, body exhausted from the day and mind pleasantly full of the Prince’s smile and laugh.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting this. I've been home sick all week and Jay has been busy with Thanksgiving.   
> BUT IT'S HERE NOW!  
> Read and enjoy!

 

When Thomas woke the next morning he felt in good form. He knew he would have no problem with combat that day.

 

He stretched in his room, prepared himself mentally before grabbing his armour and his sword and shield.

 

He would take them to the ready tents and dress there, no need to wear the heavy armour and tire himself before the battle began.

 

***

 

Newt broke his fast simply on some bread and cheese before getting dressed.

 

Today was trial by combat, he would see which of the competitors for his hand had the strongest arm, he wasn’t sure at the moment if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  He just hoped Sir Thomas did well.

 

He dressed in a shirt the color of the sky, with black tunic and breeches.  He laced his boots and settled his coronet on his head. It was still a bit early to be heading to his place in the stands but he wanted to wish the combatants luck before the trials began so he took himself down to the tourney grounds.

 

Outside of one of the tents where the knights were making ready he stopped, having heard raised voices.

 

Thomas glared at Sir Minho and Sir Gally.

 

“Please, have you seen his skin? He would bruise so easily. I could just imagine how daintily he would walk after a night on my knot.” Gally laughed loudly.

 

Minho snorted.

 

“Can you imagine what he would look like swollen with a child? I’d have him full with my pups constantly.” He teased.

 

“Ah but then you wouldn’t be able to bed him.” Gally pointed out.

 

“Then I’d use his mouth. It would be better use than listening to him lecture me about how to run my kingdom.” Minho snorted.

 

“That’s enough!” Thomas exploded.

 

“Have you no respect for the man you call Prince?” He demanded. “Prince Newt is a human being just as much as the rest of us. He may have delicate skin and he may be able to produce children, but his worth should be determined by his value to the Kingdom not his looks or his womb.” Thomas was panting by the end of his rant.

 

“You are Knights, sworn to protect and serve your Kingdoms. If you can not do that to your Prince or the man who would be your Omega mate, how should we trust you to keep the Kingdom under a strong rule?” He added a little more subdued, he was still furious at the way the other Alpha’s attitude and blatant disrespect for Newt.

 

***

 

Newt felt his stomach tighten as he listened to the knights' plans for him.  He knew they cared very little for him beyond bedding him, but to hear it put so plainly made him sick.  When Thomas spoke up in his defense his heart swelled.  He knew Thomas was a good man, that he would treat him right.  The knight was strong and brave and kind.

 

***

 

“And who’s supposed to run the kingdom then?  You? Sir Thomas?  You’re soft and weak if you believe that bullshit about Omegas being capable of just much as Alphas. Omegas are good for one thing and one thing only. The Prince will learn that when he’s with me.  I can assure you that.”  Gally sneered.

 

Minho gave Thomas a condescending look.

 

“You probably don’t even know what to do with your knot, if you even have one.”  He crowed.

 

“You certainly couldn’t seal the deal yesterday and you had the bitch to yourself for hours.  I know if it were me he would not have spent the evening blathering on about how he wants to contribute to the running of the kingdom, if it had been me who had had him to myself, he would have been laid up in bed, sore from how well I’d bred him.”  The Asian boy boasted.

 

Thomas took a step forward in anger. Alby braced a hand in front of him.

 

“Save it for the ring.” He told the younger boy.

 

“Will I be disqualified for killing a man during Trial by Combat?” He asked Alby, voice low and menacing. He would like nothing more than to kill the disgusting excuse for Alpha’s in front of him.

 

“Yes. Wound him, don’t kill him.” Alby nodded.

 

Thomas took a breath and calmed himself.

 

He was going to enjoy his victory.

 

***

 

Newt trembled from the force of the words of the men inside the tent.  He was going to end up with one of them, he had no idea which, and that thought scared him.  He took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

 

“Good Morning Knights.”  He willed his voice not to tremble.

 

“I wanted to wish you all good luck at the trials today.  The winner will have the honor of dining with me and having the first dance at tonight’s banquet.”  He told them.

 

“Best of luck to you all.  May the best man win.”  He caught eyes with Thomas and then turned to take his place in the gallery.

 

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat when the Prince in question announced his presence. Thomas hoped to the gods that Newt hadn’t heard the way the other Alpha’s had spoken about him.

 

The trial was officially opened by the King, each knight was partnered with another, the victors would be partnered and so on and so forth until the last two knights were left.

 

Thomas won his first 4 battles easily.

 

He fought larger, slower opponents which allowed his slight and agile fighting style to dominate.

 

He kept a close eye on Minho’s fights as well, watching how he moved and how he fought. He wanted to know any weakness’ the Asian knight had so he could exploit them.

 

Thomas had never wanted to win a fight more in his life.

 

Newt spent the afternoon on pins and needles watching each fight closely.  Thomas fought well.  His sword was sure and he was quicker than many of his opponents, beating them with speed and cunning.  

 

Sir Gally was another other favorite to win, his style lacked finesse, he simply bashed at the other man until he fell, it was brute like and Newt flinched thinking about what that strength would mean for him if he were forced to mate with the knight.

 

Sir Minho was the last favorite, he wasn’t as brutish as Sir Gally, nor as cunning as Thomas, he was simply brutal. He went for the throat quickly, and Newt noticed a few instances where he’d cheated the rules of tournament combat.  He was a dirty fighter and Newt didn’t like it.  He mentioned it to his father who brushed him off telling him that anyone who fought exactly by the rules couldn't be trusted.

 

The last match came down to Thomas and Minho, Gally having lost the last round to Sir Alby and Alby losing to Minho leaving Thomas and Minho.  Newt chewed his lips and prayed to gods he wasn’t even sure he believed in, that Thomas would come out victorious.

 

Thomas held his breath as Alby and Minho completed their bout.

 

Thomas was glad he wouldn’t have to fight his new friend and he was thrilled he would have his chance to defeat Sir Minho.

 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Thomas told him, putting his helmet on.

 

Minho sneered and put his own helmet on.

 

No sooner had he done so, he lunged at Thomas, taking him off guard.

 

Thomas was quick and able to move out of the way of his sword.

 

The crowd cheered as they moved, attack, parry, attack, parry. Back and forth.

 

Minho went for strength, his blows weakening Thomas’ shield arm with each strike, but he had no technique or finesse.

 

Thomas’ footwork was well above Minho’s he was able to dance around the man, stopping him from attacking.

 

Thomas moved quick and sure, ignoring usual rules for the tournament, slicing along Sir Minho’s thigh and drawing blood.

 

Newt cheered internally when Thomas struck a good blow.  He was forbidden by etiquette to show favor to one competitor over another so he kept his silence but felt his heart soar when Thomas drew first blood signalling the end of the match.

 

The official strode onto the field after Minho surrendered and after seeing to a medic for the injured man he held Thomas arm aloft.

 

“The victor of the day’s combat is Sir Thomas of Dunne!”  

 

Newt clapped politely but smiled at Thomas.  He would get to spend dinner with Thomas and it wouldn’t even have to be in secret.

 

“Well fought Sir Thomas.”  The King praised.  

 

“Come forth and claim the Prince’s favor.”  He offered and Newt stood, a length of blue silk, the color of his house, in his hand.  Newt looped it around Thomas’ neck and let it drop.

 

“Well fought Sir Thomas.”  He said quietly.

 

“It would be my pleasure to invite you to dine with me at tonight’s banquet.” He said formally, issuing the official invitation.

 

“Thank you Your Highness. I am honoured to accept your invitation.” Thomas bowed to both the Prince and the King.

 

He grinned widely back to his tent where he stripped out of his armour and cossack.

 

He’d be dining with the Prince. Would be able to make him laugh and to make him smile.

 

“I know that look.” Alby teased, heping Thomas with his armour.

 

“I get to take supper with him.” Thomas smiled happily.

 

Alby rolled his eyes.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Thomas grinned as he gathered his equipment.

 

“I’m going to take these to the blacksmith. I’ll see you at dinner.” He promised and headed off barely able to contain his excitement.

 

Newt grinned all the way up to his room and through his bath.  He dismissed his attendants and relished in the rare moments alone.  He let his hands trail over his body skimming his soft skin.  He didn’t see the appeal himself.  Everyone was vying for the opportunity to touch him, he knew he was desirable but didn't see the appeal himself.

 

He reclined against the lip of the tub and imagined what Thomas’ hands would feel like, his rough calluses against his arms, his chest, the insides of his thighs.  His cock began to harden and he sighed.

 

Would Thomas be gentle with him?  He thought so, as he wrapped his hand around himself and stroked softly.  He imagined himself being laid back onto his bed gently, being touched slowly and reverently.  He liked the image.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on his door.

 

“Your Highness?  It’s time to get dressed.”  One of his attendants called.  Newt sighed in frustration and ducked his head, shaking it to clear it before standing and wrapping himself in a towel.  

 

***

 

Thomas spoke with the blacksmith as he dropped off his armour. The other combatants had done the same thing and it looked like the man would be working well into the night.

 

“Would you like some help?” He offered. “I’m not the best at beating but I can sharpen swords and polish.” He offered with a kind smile.

 

The blacksmith looked shocked, as if a knight had never offered to assist before, thinking back, Thomas was certain that was exactly the case.

 

He took up a sword and a whet stone, getting to work and sharpening the swords with the kind of skill and care that came from years of handling them.

 

When he was done he bid the blacksmith a good night and headed up to his room for a quick wash down before dressing for his meal with the Prince. He was also going to get to dance with him again and Thomas’ heart leapt into his throat.

 

Last time he’d been so nervous he hadn’t been able to enjoy having the Prince in his arms. This time he could relax and focus on memorising his scent and the softness of his hand.

 

When Newt was dressed he sat down at his desk to finish the proposal for the new school that he intended to present to his father.  He wanted that school built and he was going to figure out a way to get it done.  He was putting the finishing touches on it when the bells rang out the hour and he knew it was time to go.  He checked his appearance one last time and rushed out the door.  His father was already in the banquet hall when he arrived, he was announced and he hurried to his place at the table,

 

Thomas was already standing behind the seat next to his and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

 

“Sir Thomas.”  He greeted.

 

“Your Highness.” Thomas gave a small bow and held out Newt’s seat for him, pushing it in as he sat before taking his own seat.

 

He could see the looks on his competitions' faces, but he didn’t care. Let them glare and glower at him. He had won his dinner with the prince and he would take advantage of it.

 

Newt was surprised by Thomas’ gesture, he grinned and let the older boy hold his chair for him.

 

“That was quite a match today Sir Thomas.  I hope you’re well after all of that fighting.”  He inquired as the first course was brought out.

 

Thomas nodded. “I couldn’t be better.” He replied, smiling happily at the blonde. “Did you enjoy today’s festivities?” He asked, not knowing how the Prince felt about combat in general.

 

“I must confess I am enjoying the outcome.”  Newt answered with a smile.  He caught sight of the other knights scowling but he didn’t pay them any attention.  They had lost.  If they wanted time with him then they had to win, Thomas had earned this right.

 

“I find tournaments necessary for Knights to practice their skills and to test one another but I don’t enjoy endless hours of men beating each other, no.  I will say that the view today though was quite nice at times.”  He answered hoping Thomas would read what he meant.

 

Thomas felt himself blush. “I hope I’m not being too forward when I say that I hope you enjoyed watching me.” He smiled kindly.

 

He enjoyed the first course of their meal, the main course was a delicious choice of cooked meats and soft vegetables.

 

“I’m glad to be able to spend time with you like this. Should I win tomorrow’s task I would love to use my earnt time to take you on a picnic.” He spoke boldly.

 

Newt smiled and refilled Thomas’ glass with water.

 

“I’d like that, we’d have to see about arranging it, unfortunately we wouldn’t be able to be alone, we’d have to take a few members of the court.”  He lamented.

 

“But first, you have to win the next task.”  Newt teased.

 

Thomas smiled softly.

 

“I will do my very best.” He promised. “And I wouldn’t mind if we were to have others join us. I’d love to meet the members of your court. Just so long as I could speak with you.”

 

The dessert course was brought out next. Thomas licked his lips at the delicious smell of fruit and pastry.

 

Newt grinned wide.

 

“The cooks are spoiling me this week.  Pomegranate tart again.  It’s my favorite.  But here, try strawberry I think you’ll like it better, it’s not as sour.  I saw the face last time.”  Newt teased the knight offering him a piece of pastry.

 

Thomas blushed. “I appreciated the gesture though.” He promised and opened his mouth for the blonde to feed him.

 

He knew he was rubbing it in thick in front of the others but he didn’t care.

 

“That’s delicious.” He agreed, savouring the taste.

 

He’d been conscious to not touch Newt’s fingers with his lips or tongue, to ensure there was nothing he could get in trouble for.

 

Newt smiled at Thomas’ enjoyment of the sweet.  He took it from his hands so gently and delicately.  He wanted that same care turned on him full stop.

 

He passed the plate with the strawberry tart on it to Thomas and took a bite of the pomegranate letting out a noise he was certain wasn’t appropriate.

 

“Newton.  Have some decorum.”  His father admonished, making him turn bright red.

 

“I’m sorry Father.” Newt replied softly and turned his attention back to Thomas.

 

“You know my favorite delicacy, what is yours Sir Thomas?”  He asked, sticking to neutral topics.

 

Thomas smiled. “I’ve always favoured the cocoa bean.” He admitted. “If you grind it down and add milk to it and let it harden it forms the most delicious treat.”

 

“I know what I’d want as my delicacy.” One of the knights next to Thomas muttered.

 

The brunette glared at him, how could these Alpha’s be so rude towards their Prince?

 

Newt heard the comment and saw Thomas’ reaction.  He laid a hand on his arm.

 

“Ignore it.  They know that no matter what, I go to whoever wins.  There are no consequences so they may say and do as they please as long as I’m unsullied on the morning of the wedding.” Newt spoke quietly, sadly.  It wasn’t pretty but it was the truth. He didn’t want Thomas to do something stupid and get himself disqualified.

 

“They aren’t worth wasting time and thought on.  Let’s enjoy the time we have together.”  Newt told him.

 

Thomas looked at the hand on his arm, smiling down at Newt.

 

“Of course. I intend to win tomorrow so we can go on that picnic.” He grinned.

 

Their dessert plates were cleared and the music began.

 

“May I have this dance, my Prince?” He asked, standing and offering his hand.

 

“I’d be honored Sir Thomas”

 

Newt put his hand in Thomas’ and let him lead him out onto the dancefloor.  The first song was a medium tempo, one of the newly popular ones at court.  Newt was well practiced at it but it was obvious Thomas was struggling though he tried his best.

 

“Just do what I do.”  Newt whispered and did his best to show Thomas the steps as they moved across the floor.

 

Thomas was aware of the others laughing at him. He didn’t care because he had Prince Newt’s hands on him and they were having fun.

 

“At least I’m not trodding on your toes tonight.” He teased, playfully.

 

Newt laughed.  He liked the way it felt to be held carefully in Thomas’ arms.

 

“No you’re not doing too badly tonight Sir Knight.”  He teased as Thomas spun him out.  He could feel the other knights glaring at them and he knew he’d probably pay for this indulgence when he partnered with them later but he didn’t care he was having too much fun.

 

“Forgive my boldness, but I’m not looking forward to releasing you at the end of this song. I would very much like to dance with you all night.” Thomas whispered as they rounded the dancefloor once more.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret.  I’d like that very much.  Unfortunately it’s not up to me.  I’m not free to do as I like.  But you may ask for another dance later.”  Newt told him regretfully.

 

He would have liked nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in Thomas’ arms but he knew he’d get in trouble for giving too much attention to one contestant.  He hoped Thomas would ask him to dance again later though.

 

“I shall have to wait until everyone has had their turn, but then I’ll be back.” Thomas promised, spinning Newt once more and bowing, kissing the back of his hand before allowing another alpha to take him away.

 

Thomas hated watching Newt dance with another, hated knowing they had their hands on him in a less than proper manner.

 

He found Alby and stood with him silently.

 

Newt endured the other contestant’s wandering hands with all the grace he could muster.  Soon he found himself in the clutches of Sir Minho who held him too tightly, one hand on the upper curve of his rear, the other squeezing his wrist.  He twisted his hand. trying to loosen the hold, this knight did not budge.

 

“I hope you’re enjoying your dalliance with the pauper from Dunne.  When we’re married you’ll learn you proper place.”  The knight hissed quietly in his ear.

 

“No more of this riding into the city, and talk of how to run the kingdom.  You’ll spend your days as you’re supposed to, on my knot or in bed awaiting it.” The knight’s fingers slipped lower on his hip.

 

“You’ve not won the contest yet Sir.  And I’ll thank you to keep your hands at a proper position.”  Newt bit out, reaching with his free hand to pull the dark haired boy’s hand off of his ass.

 

“You’ll do no such thing.  You know your father favors me, you can’t get rid of me, so you’ll be a proper little Omega and finish this dance and thank me for it, as you’re supposed to.  And then tomorrow when I win, you’ll show me just how sweet you can be.”  Minho hissed, his breath gusting past his ear.

 

Newt had never been more happy to have a song end.

 

“We’ll see about that Sir Minho.”  Newt told him acidly jerking away from him as he squeezed one last time before releasing the prince’s pale wrist.

 

“Until tomorrow your Highness.”  The asian man bowed.

 

Newt stared after him and jumped slightly when Alby appeared at his shoulder.

 

“Dance with me?”  The older boy asked.

 

The Prince smiled and took his hand.

 

Thomas seethed silently at Sir Minho danced with the Prince. His hand was indecently low and he looked to be talking quite forcefully. Newt did not look to be enjoying himself at all.

 

“Alby, can you go next? Make sure he’s alright?” Thomas asked softly. He didn’t know why he trusted the dark skinned man so much. He had hoped they could become good friends and confide in each other. Alby had proven to be excellent council for him and he would love to continue that.

 

Alby gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll make sure our Prince is still in one piece.” He teased and headed to the dancefloor.

 

When Newt took his hand they started and elegant quick waltz about the room.

 

“I’d apologise for the behaviour of Sir Minho but I believe him more animal than man and you can not teach an animal manners.” He told the blonde, hoping to cheer him up.

 

Newt smiled weakly, still reeling over Minho’s strong words.  He’d heard him saying vulgar things before but he’d never been so forward to him.  It drove his situation home, made him realize there was a very real possibility he was going to end up forced into marrying Minho or a brute like him.  

 

He was enjoying his flirtations with Thomas, but if Thomas didn’t win, then his future was very bleak indeed.

 

“Unfortunately I may find myself in bed with said animal.”  Newt replied sadly.

 

Alby sucked in a breath.

 

“Were it in my power, Your Highness, I would do all that I could to ensure Thomas’ victory. I can see how well he would treat you and how happy you would be to have an equal and not a master.” He explained.

 

“I apologise for not being able to assist further than I have been.”

 

Newt blinked at him and fixed a smile on his face.

 

“Well, wishes don’t bake bread Sir Alby.”  Newt sighed regretfully.

 

“I thank you for your efforts though, and what of yourself Sir Alby? Do you not want the chance to have me in your bed?”  He teased

 

Alby smiled bashfully. “I am in love with another.” He spoke softly. “But I could not leave my kingdom absent from representation on such a monumental occasion.”

 

Newt’s smile became genuine.

 

“Your sacrifice is appreciated.”  The song ended and Newt took the knight’s arm.

 

“Come, get me something to drink, and tell me about your love.”  Newt prodded playfully.  He wanted to know someone would get a happy ending.

 

Alby blushed.

 

“His name is Ben, he is an Omega of my court.” He began. “He was once betrothed to another but there was... unpleasantness and his engagement was terminated. His reputation was sullied, no one wanted to mate with him.” Alby broke off sadly.

 

“I had been in love with him for a long time, but I was only a squire. I had to finish my training before I could court him. It was long and tiresome but we made it work. I have heard the worst of people, talking about him behind our backs. I have heard the cruel words they speak. I only wish for you to not endure as he has and still does.”

 

Newt smiled tightly.

 

“Well it is lucky for him that he has you now. And lucky for me to have such a dance partner and conversationalist, for however brief a time.”  He smiled, closing his eyes in annoyance as he was tapped on the shoulder once more.

 

“Please excuse me Sir Alby.  We must continue this conversation later.”  He said as he was led off onto the dancefloor once more.

 

He was exhausted by the time he made it through all of the Alphas and he really just wanted his bed, but he hadn’t seen Thomas lately, and he was hoping for one more dance before he retired.  He looked around and found him by the refreshments, chatting with Sir Alby.

 

“How are you knights enjoying the festivities?”  He asked.

 

Thomas smiled warmly.

 

“Waiting patiently for you to catch your breath Your Highness. I believe I owe you another dance.” He smiled.

 

“Would you like a drink in the mean time?” He offered.

 

Alby gave them both a knowing smile.

 

Newt smiled back, immediately feeling more relaxed.

 

“I would love one.  Cider please.”  He told the brunette, accepting the glass from his hand.

 

“Well it looks like you two have this well in hand.  It’s past my bedtime.  Thomas, make sure he makes it up to bed alright.  Newt, behave yourself but have a good time.” Alby teased and waved to them both before making himself scarce.  They were in a room full of people, no one could make any accusations and he wanted to lend them the illusion of privacy.

 

“I’m very glad I’ll only have to do that once more.”  Newt sighed taking a long drink from his glass.  The banquet the next night was going to be a small dinner, there would be one more large party where he’d be expected to dance with everyone and then the betrothal dinner, after the winner was announced. He’d be expected to spend the majority of that night with his husband to be, and then the wedding itself.

 

“I look forward to when you won’t have to parade yourself around to a room of Alpha’s.” Thomas admitted. “I look forward to nights were I can dance with you for hours.” He teased.

 

“Do you now?”  Newt teased.

 

“Well then, you had better get busy winning the tournament.” He told him playfully.

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“I’m not worried. Tomorrow is Archery, I am a keen marksman.” He promised.

 

“May I have the last dance?” The brunette asked bowing and offering his hand.

 

Newt smiled and placed his hand in Thomas’.  The song changed to a slow one, another waltz.

 

“This is twice you’ve gotten to hold me close in a waltz.  I’m beginning to think you have this planned out.”  Newt teased.

 

Thomas grinned. “Is it wrong of me to want to hold you close and share this moment with you?” He asked honestly.

 

He made sure to keep proper distance between them, but during some of the turns he pulled Newt a little closer, not forcefully, but enough their bodies almost touched.

 

Newt laughed clear and bright.

 

“Not at all, in fact I quite welcome it, but some might think you have...designs on me.”  He flirted.

 

Thomas grinned. “But Your Highness, I do have designs on you. I want to take your hand in marriage. I want to rule by your side. I want to better the kingdom and I want to raise a family with you.” He spoke honestly.

 

“But unlike others, I would only act on these were you to give me permission. I would not force my feelings upon you. I just want you to know that.”

 

Newt’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling in Thomas’ words. He let Thomas pull him closer, until their bodies were almost touching, let himself revel in the strength of the other boy’s arms.

 

“Then that makes you truly special.”  Newt told him. “And so you know, you do have my permission.  Now you just have to win, so we may act on it.”  Newt told him, laying his feelings out, uncaring of who may have heard.

 

Thomas smiled softly down at Newt.

 

“I will do everything I can to win. I could not bear the thought of one of them hurting you.” He whispered, their movements becoming smaller, shuffling in a delicate circle, making sure to be as close as etiquette would allow.

 

Newt looked down at his feet and back up into Thomas’ eyes.

 

“We will find a way.”  He said seriously.  He couldn’t stand the thought of one of the others touching him, not when his heart belonged to Thomas.

 

The song ended and the crowd began to clap as the band packed up their instruments.

 

“Thank you for the dance Sir Thomas.  Good Luck tomorrow.”  Newt told him, reluctant to pull away.

 

Thomas gave another low bow and kissed Newt’s hand.

 

“Thank you my Prince. Pleasant dreams.” He whispered, leading Newt over to his father and bowing to the king before heading to his rooms, stomach fluttering and feeling lighter than air.

 

Newt wanted him back. Newt felt the same.

 

He couldn’t hold back his excitement.

 

Tomorrow he would win the archery and he would take Newt on that picnic.

 

Newt stood before his father who was frowning his displeasure.

 

“I’m going to retire now father.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  He said respectfully, executing a perfect court bow.

 

“Getting a bit cozy with Sir Thomas weren’t you.”  King Stephan commented.

 

“Good Night Father.”  Newt called and climbed the stairs heading for his rooms.

 

His skin still tingled where Thomas had touched him and he laid in bed replaying all of the moments he’d shared with the gallant knight until he finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we'd love to hear your thoughts! You can always join us over at tumbr, misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE HEAD UPDATED TAGS!  
> This chapter has a lot of Evil!Minho in it. Minho is abhorrent and there is a lot of talk about rape and domestic violence.  
> PLEASE BE AWARE BEFORE YOU READ!  
> If you think I need to add more warnings please let me know!

 

The next morning Newt was awake, dressed and down at the archery field exactly on time to watch the contestants file in.  He hadn’t had a chance to speak to Thomas before the task began, but he offered him a smile as he took his place in line.

 

The King stepped up onto the platform.

 

“Each contestant will fire three arrows. The two with the best score, will fire three more arrows. The winner of the two will be declared champion of this task and have the honor of escorting the prince on a picnic in the garden.” The King declared.

 

“Archers. Take your mark.”

 

Thomas took a deep breath, closing his eyes to clear his mind and on the call he released his arrow, a perfect bullseye.

 

He smiled to himself, pleased.

 

The call for the next arrow was made. Another bullseye, this time slightly to the left, the wind was picking up.

 

Correcting, his third and final arrow was just right of his first.

 

Thomas glanced at the other boards while he waited for the officials to judge.

 

He was surprised to see how well the others had done, but it was clear he had done better.

 

“The knights moving to the next round are Sir Thomas and Sir Minho. You will both fire three arrows.” The official called as two fresh boards were brought forward side by side for them to aim at.

 

Thomas grumbled, but tried to not let it throw him. He would win his picnic with Newt.

 

Newt clenched his fists in his lap.  Thomas had done so well that first round.  He just needed to do it one more time and they’d be able to enjoy their picnic.

 

The first arrow fired and it landed dead center.  Newt checked Minho’s board, his had hit the middle of the bullseye as well.

 

Arrow number two took to the air, landing just to the right of Thomas’ first arrow.  Minho’s was right next to his first as well.

 

Arrow number three thudded into the board and Newt was almost afraid to look.  If Minho won this contest then, provided he passed the medical examination, he would win the tournament.

 

He cracked his eyes open and saw Thomas’ arrows. They were all in a cluster in the center of the board.  Minho’s were just the same.

 

“It would seem, Your Majesty, that we have a tie.”  The Official explained to the king.

 

“A tie?”  King Stephan asked, slightly shocked.

 

“Well then.  Well shot Sir Thomas and Minho.  Since you have tied, you will share today’s prize and you may both escort his Highness on the picnic.  Also since each of you has won one task, we will have a tiebreaker.  After your medical examination you both shall compete in a tilt.  We shall see who is better able to handle their mount.  The winner of that contest, will be declared tournament champion and win the hand of the Prince.”  The King declared.

 

Thomas’ heart caught in his throat as he glanced at Newt.

 

He had to win the joust. Had to win Newt’s hand.

 

He was ushered away to get ready for the picnic, mind all over the place.

 

Alby found him on his way back to his room to change for the picnic.

 

“Thomas. You will be fine. Enjoy your afternoon with Newt.” He shook the boy slightly.

 

Thomas blushed.

 

“Sorry. I was stuck in my head.” He admitted. “I wish you could join us instead of Minho.” He sighed softly.

 

Alby gave him a smile.

 

“It’ll be great to watch as you monopolise the Prince’s time. Don’t let Minho get to you. You know where Newt’s heart lies.”

 

Thomas blushed bright red.

 

“I do. Thank you friend.”

 

Alby let him go.

  
  


***

 

The picnic was held in the west gardens, the afternoon sun glorious on Thomas’ skin.

 

He sat with Minho, not talking and sitting on opposite sides of the large blanket, waiting for the prince to arrive.

 

They shared glares and posturing while they waited. Thomas would not back down to this rude excuse for an Alpha.

 

Newt dressed quickly after the archery contest in something he knew would be a bit controversial. He wore a tunic without a shirt underneath leaving his arms and a small v at his neck bare. It was a light  shade of red that complemented his blonde hair.

 

As he made his way to the west garden accompanied by his retinue he hoped Thomas liked it.

 

"Good afternoon Sirs." He greeted. It wasn't ideal to have to share the afternoon with Minho as well but Newt would savor what time he could get with Thomas.

 

"You both shot well this afternoon. A credit to you both" he praised and began setting out food.

 

He made a plate for Thomas first, then Minho. It was a slight breach in etiquette since Minho was higher in social standing than Thomas, but Newt didn't care.  

 

"While I appreciate your display of all that creamy skin." Minho spoke after accepting his plate.

 

"You make a mistake like not serving me first after we're mated, and you will be punished." Minho informed the Omega.

 

Thomas shot Minho a glare.

 

"You will not lay a finger on him." He growled.

 

"You do not deserve an Omega with the way you talk about treating them. A real alpha knows the value of true beauty and strength."

 

"Oh don't be so naive Thomas. Omegas were made to be ruled. They're good for fucking and serving and not much else. You'll see. This little omega will flourish under my rule." Minho crowed.

 

Newt could not believe his ears that Minho would speak so plainly. He put a hand on Thomas arm and shook his head, he didn't want Thomas to do anything he'd regret.

 

"I'll remind you again Sir that you have not yet won the tournament. Nor will I allow myself to sit here and be insulted. One more outburst of that nature and you will be removed." Newt told him.

 

Thomas let Newt's hand on his arm centre him. Come the end of this tournament, regardless of its outcome he would slap Sir Minho across the face with his glove so hard, he'd be barely able to accept the challenge. Then he'd best him once and for all.

 

"Tell me about the proposal for the school?" Thomas asked Newt changing the subject. "Have you finished it yet?"

 

Newt have Thomas a bright smile.

 

"It is finished, I just have to give it to father but he doesn't want to hear anything not pertaining to the tournament at the moment. It proposes a slight raise in taxes on merchants selling alcohol and tobacco for a period of one year, that will raise the money to cover the building of the new school after that, the crown will pay for its upkeep and staff from the funds allocated to social programs." Newt explained.

 

"Another foolish notion. Why on earth would you spend money to educate the poor? They're never going to rise above their station, so what's the point? What a waste." Minho scoffed.

 

Thomas leveled a look at Minho. "Have you ever considered the possibility that people will rise to their own potential if given the chance to excel?" He offered.

 

"If you educate the masses, the masses become strong, a stronger lower village means a stronger kingdom. You are only as good as your weakest link, so why not build up that weak link?" Thomas explained.

 

Newt smiled at Thomas.

 

"You see Sir Minho when you have an educated populace your entire kingdom is stronger. Educated people invent things, they make advancements. Its in everyone's best interest to have an educated lower class. The down side then becomes that educated people to do not often suffer a rough station in life so you must support the lower class and ensure that they have a way of earning and living a comfortable life. It’s not enough to teach them to read if they can't afford the roof over their heads or food for their table." Newt pointed out.

 

"There is so much work to be done in our fair land." He sighed wistfully. Newt had so many plans he just hoped he had the chance to enact them.

 

"And who pays for that Highness?" Minho asked scathingly.

 

"All of your dreamy social programs. Someone has to, you can't raise taxes on the poor so where does it come from." His tone was obvious he thought Newt had no idea what he was talking about.

 

Newt didn't let it get to him, this was something he'd studied for a long time.

 

"The nobility. The people who are invested with titles and incomes that come from the crown will pay taxes same as the working class. Their wealth can be used for good. And I don't mean that they won't be able to afford their lifestyle anymore, but it doesn't make sense to me that some have so much and others so little." Newt answered.

 

"And what of yourself? Does the monarchy pay as well?"

 

"Of course."

 

"You won't be able to afford those pretty clothes." Minho fingered the sleeve of his tunic fingertips just brushing the white skin of his arm.

 

"Though I suppose you won't need them much longer. You won't wear clothes when we're mated." Minho told him.

 

Newt closed his eyes and sighed, so they were back to that. The most frustrating thing about his status was that no matter what he had to say, it always came down to him being mated and bred. A pretty thing to grace an Alpha's bed.

 

Thomas loved hearing Newt speak so passionately about his plans.

 

The blonde Prince’s eyes were bright with excitement and he was truly beautiful to watch.

 

"Sir Minho if the only input to this conversation is how you think you will be mated to the Prince, then perhaps you shouldnt say anything. This is an intelligent conversation we're having." Thomas cut in, annoyed at the persistence of the Asian man.

 

Newt ducked his head and smiled.

 

"Perhaps you should stop coddling the Omega and let him face his future duties. What good is it filling his head with dreams?" Minho asked arrogantly.

 

Thomas glared at him.

 

"Could you for one second, stop being an Alpha asshole and accept that the Prince is a human being as well, and deserves the respect and loyalty his title demands?"

 

It was a weak argument he knew, but Thomas was sick of the circular discussion. He didnt want to keep hearing the arrogant Alpha talk about breeding his mate. Because Newt was his, by choice, not by force and that meant more to the brunette than anything else.

 

Newt smiled at Thomas. Every word out of the brunette's mouth made him fall more and more for the man.

 

"The truth of the matter is that technically, I belong to no one right now but myself, so this argument is pointless anyway." Newt tried to placate both Alphas.

 

The bells rang out to signal it was time to get dressed for dinner. It was to be a small affair just the Prince, his father and Thomas and Minho, the two contestants who could possibly win the contest.  It was to be a chance for the king to question the boys on how they would rule the realm.

 

"Well this has been fun but unfortunately we must go in. Sir Thomas, would you be so kind as to escort me to my room?" He offered.

 

Minho growled.

 

Thomas smiled brightly.

 

"I'd love too." He replied offering his arm to help Newt up and then released him so they could walk together, a trail of guards following close behind.

 

Newt hugged Thomas’ arm close to his side. It was little more intimate than society demanded but with the number of people in the hall and the amount of guards following them there could be no whispers of impropriety.

 

"Are you ready for this tonight?" Newt asked the knight.

 

"I fear my father may be a bit biased toward Sir Minho." Newt admitted.

 

Thomas gave him a kind smile.

 

“I’m not afraid of your father. He can push all he wants I’m too far gone on you to back down.” He said softly.

 

“I know this is ridiculous and sudden, but I’m in love with you Newton. If I am not to marry you then I will make damn sure the person who does is deserving of your time and affection.” He swore.

 

Newt felt his heart skip a beat, his breath catching in his throat.

 

“Thomas.” He whispered.

 

“You have to win this tournament.  If they make me marry him…..”  He trailed off.

 

“I don’t want anyone but you my Knight in shining armour.”  He said quietly.  They were at the door to his rooms and he stopped, raising Thomas hand to his lips he left a small kiss on the inside of the knight’s wrist.

 

He caught the other boy’s eyes and held them.

 

“Until tonight, Sir Knight.” He intoned before disappearing into his chambers a guard following him.

 

Thomas couldn’t breath as Newt touched and then kissed his wrist.

 

He stood there blinking stupidly for a few moments.

 

One of the guards rose their eyebrow at him in question. Thomas blushed but smiled, practically skipping back to his rooms to get ready.

 

Newt had kissed him.

 

***

 

Newt arrived in his father’s private study dressed far more casually than he did for the banquets.  The servants were laying the table with food as his father wrote something at his desk.

 

“Good evening father.”  He greeted.

 

His father continued writing, making him wait.  When he finally put the quill down and acknowledged him the look in his eyes was not pleasant.

 

“Just what exactly do you think you are playing at Newton?”  The king asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“What did I do now father?”  Newt asked tiredly.

 

“I’m referring to you allowing yourself to be led off by one you are not betrothed to, and the lewd act you then committed with said person." The king scolded.

 

Newt scoffed.

 

"First of all allowing one of the contestants to escort me to my room is not against any rules especially since we were chaperoned the the entire time. And lewd act? What lewd act. " Newt asked incredulously.

 

"You know what I am talking about Newton you nearly allowed yourself to be compromised." His father's voice rose in volume.

 

Newt gaped at the man.

 

"Compromised? I kissed the hand of the man I hope will be my husband in full view of no less than ten guards. If that is compromising myself then I suppose you'll have to call off this whole farce and let me marry whom I please.” Newt pointed out.

 

His father glared.

 

“Don’t be daft! You know there is no way I can do that.  You will marry the winner of the competition.  I will hear no more about it and you will not slut around with that Sir Thomas.  You will go nowhere unescorted for the remainder of the contest.  Am I understood?” His father stood and glowered at his son.

 

Newt glared back seething.  A slut?   His father thought him a slut?  He was being put under guard for trying to find some happiness in what was an impossible situation.

 

“As you say father.  I’ll accept my future of rape and subjugation with a smile on my face as a proper Omega should.”  He spat offering his father a mocking bow.

 

His father looked like he’d swallowed a lemon, his face red, his fists clenched.

 

He was stopped from saying anything by a servant announcing that their guests had arrived.

 

“Show them in.”  King Stephan ordered curtly.

 

***

 

Thomas followed behind the servant who had been sent to fetch him. He was dressed well and preparing himself for an evening of mocking and irritation.

 

The shouts coming from the King’s study were loud, not enough to be understood but enough that he could tell what was going on inside.

 

He hoped he hadn’t gotten Newt in trouble again.

 

Minho arrived a few moments later, the two Alphas glaring at each other.

 

They waited patiently together until the doors were opened and they were ushered inside.

 

Thomas instantly sought out Newt, making sure he was alright and offering him a supportive smile.  

 

Newt saw Thomas and shook his head slightly, a sad look on his face. He would love nothing more than to return the look but he couldn’t risk it.  Thomas’ future in the contest rested in his father’s hands and he couldn’t sour the knight any further in the King’s eyes.  If that meant pulling away from him so be it.

 

Thomas wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong but he knew that once he’d won they could talk about it, perhaps even later that night if they were careful.

 

He glanced over to there the king and Minho were shaking hands, grinning to one another as they spoke.

 

It was clear who the King’s favourite was.

 

King Stephan clapped Minho on the arm and released him, his demeanor becoming cold as he approached Sir Thomas.

 

“Sir Thomas.  I’m glad you could join us.”  He bit out, holding his hand out for the knight to shake.

 

Thomas gave the King a forced smile. “Thank you for the invitation. It’s a pleasure to be here.” He replied shaking the man’s hand firmly, but not too hard.

 

They sat down at the table, The King at the head, Newt to his right, Minho on his left and Thomas at the foot of the table. He knew it wasn’t an accidental placement.

 

Newt took his seat and stared at the table.  

 

“First of all let me congratulate both of you for coming so far in the competition.  You are both a credit to your kingdoms.”  The King began, looking at Minho.

 

The first course was brought out and Newt sipped slowly at the soup.  He could feel eyes on him but he ignored him.  His presence was meaningless in these proceedings anyway.  He was just the prize, his opinions meant nothing.

 

“Well we know why we’re here so let’s not waste time.  Why don’t you tell me your plan for the future if you become King of the Glade.”  King Stephan inquired of the boys.

 

Minho wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled at the King.

 

“Well my first order of business will of course be to secure the line of succession.”  

 

Newt coughed on his soup, taking a drink of his wine.  He couldn’t take this.  It was clear who his father wanted to be his mate.  He would not be able to endure having Minho as his husband.  Absolutely not. He took another drink.  

 

He didn’t usually drink a lot of alcohol, but after being screamed at by his father, and being traded like chattel, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted out of his head for a bit.

 

“Once the Prince is successfully with child I will turn my mind to matters of state.  I know the republic of the Grievers has been making raids on the Eastern borders of the land.  I would see what can be done to make the incursions stop, including raising an army if necessary.  The borders must be protected.”  Minho answered.  

 

The King nodded.

 

“And Sir Thomas, your plans?”

 

Thomas swallowed his mouthful.

 

“I would seek counsel with my new husband, he would know best what areas of the kingdom would need improvement. From there we would discuss raising our family and strengthening the kingdom and it’s people as a whole.” He replied, not willing to change his answer to fit with the King’s wants.

 

The King hummed thoughtfully.

 

“And tell me Sir Thomas, what insight do you hope to gain from an Omega, who has been sheltered his entire life.  I know His Highness likes to play at ruling, but how much can he really know.  He’s an Omega. A proper king should know his own mind and what needs to be taken care of.”  The King pointed out, challenging the young knight.

 

Newt took another pull from his glass.

 

“You’d be surprised father if you would just listen.”  He tried.

 

“I don’t believe I asked your opinion.”  The King shut him down, turning his attention back to the knight.  

 

“Perhaps maybe you should.” Thomas replied sharply. “Your son is a wealth of knowledge about the people of the kingdom. He know’s what they want and what they need to thrive. He’s been working hard to ensure continued popularity amongst the lower class and ensure loyalty. Why would you not want to utilize this?”

 

Newt caught Thomas’ eye, blushed and looked away, he couldn’t take the intensity of the young knight’s gaze.  

 

He took a deep breath.  This was going to get ugly, fast, and he knew it.  Minho was already staring at Thomas like he had grown a second head, the King was red with fury.

 

“You would do well to remember Sir Thomas, that you are a guest, and though you are entered in the tournament to win the Prince’s hand in marriage, that does not give you leave to speak as you wish.  I will not be lectured about how to handle my son and my kingdom.  I am King here, and you would do well to remember it.”

 

Newt finished his glass and a servant refilled it.  His father was a hypocrite.  He’d asked Thomas a question and then refused to hear the answer. Ridiculous.

 

“You asked him to tell you his thoughts.” Newt pointed out to his father who glared at him.  Newt ignored it, he was over his father being pissed at him for everything he did.

 

“Again I did not ask you for your opinion Newton.”  The King replied scathingly.

 

The Prince picked at his plate and continued to drink as the King began to question Minho about how he would raise an army and how he would conduct his campaign, effectively ignoring the Prince and Sir Thomas.  

 

“I have a question.”  Newt finally spoke as their dessert plates were being cleared.

 

“Why do you want to mate with me? I mean that is the ultimate goal of this, is it not?  I’m the prize to be won, so why do you want to win it so badly?”  He knew his voice betrayed his slightly tipsy state but he was sick of being talked about as simply a means to an end.  

 

Thomas held his breath. He wanted to know the answer to that too. He knew why he wanted to marry Newt, knew why he wanted to be with him constantly, but what excuse other than the Crown and someone who couldn’t say no, did Sir Minho have?

 

Minho frowned at him across the table.

 

“Male Omegas are rare and precious.”  He began.

 

“There is no denying how pleasing you are to the eye, and while you do have some spirit that will be easily trainable.  I want you because I was sent here as the representative of my kingdom, an alliance between our two realms would be beneficial for us both. When I received the invitation I knew I could win the tournament easily and join our two realms in friendship forever.”  Minho answered looking at the King. It sounded overly rehearsed.

 

“So in other words, I am nothing to you except  a means for you to gain wealth and status.”  Newt deadpanned.

 

He knew the region Minho was from, it was a country rich in gold and other resources he had no doubt his father had also considered how much material gain a union between him and the Asian knight would bring.

 

The dark haired knight shrugged not denying the accusation.

 

“And you think the poor farmer is here for something else?”  Minho sneered, gesturing toward Thomas.

 

Thomas glared hard.

 

“I’m not here for a kingdom or for a prize.” He snapped. “I’m here to prove my worth to the Prince.”

 

“And how is that any different? You’re still here for the omega.” Minho shot back.

 

“No! You’re not listening. I’m here for him. I’m not here to breed him or marry him against his will. I’m not here to run his kingdom for him. I’m not here to make him miserable and treat him like a doormat. I’m here to prove to this intelligent and capable young man that I am worth his time, effort and love and that I can and will ensure his happiness and health.”

 

Newt blushed and ducked his head, casting his eyes sideways to catch Thomas’ eye.  The brunette had no idea how much those words meant to him.

 

Minho scoffed.

 

“Pretty words, do they win over all of the soft headed tavern wenches?” He sneered.

 

“You spin a lovely tale Sir Thomas, but in the end you’re still here.  You still entered a contest where the right to bed the boy was the prize.  At least I’m not feeding him a story about love, and fairytales of how we’ll rule side by side.  He knows exactly what he can expect.  Exactly what an Omega deserves.  They were made for child rearing and that is what he shall do.  They were made to be ruled by stronger men, and he will be.  I have no intentions of torturing the prince as you seem so keen to insist.”  Minho defended.  “I will simply be giving him the way of life that someone of his status deserves.”

 

Newt blanched and glanced between his father who looked smug and Thomas who looked ready to jump over the table and throttle the other boy.

 

Thomas stood up abruptly.

 

“What you intend to do is called rape. It might not be classed as torture but it should be. You are a disgusting excuse of a knight. Your oaths, nothing but lies. You do not serve and protect, you serve yourself. I look forward to defeating you and giving you the way of life your status deserves.” He snapped before turning to Newt.

 

“I apologise for leaving you with such poor company but I can not continue to dine with a man of such little honour. I look forward to seeing you at the task tomorrow.” He bowed lowly, turned to the King, gave him a minimal bow and left the room, fuming.

 

Thomas’ hands were clenched and his breathing harsh through his nose. He would destroy Sir Minho. He would destroy him in combat and he would destroy this entire Omega culture within the kingdom, even if it took him to his last breath.

 

Calming slightly Thomas returned to his room, he needed to be ready for tomorrow. He had a medical exam first thing and then the joust.

 

The King and Sir Minho laughed as Thomas stormed out.

 

“Such temper.”  The King tutted.

 

“Well at least it was an entertaining evening.”  The Knight agreed.

 

Newt sat in stunned silence.  Thomas had no idea what he’d done.  He was never going to win now.  He’d all but ensured it.  The only way he could possibly manage it was to do absolutely perfect at the joust.  The joust was scored by officials, if Thomas made no mistakes even his father couldn’t fudge the points.  Newt hung onto that thought.

 

“Rape.”  Minho scoffed.  “Low Honor.” He chuckled.

 

“You can’t rape your spouse, it’s their duty to service their husband when he wishes it.”  Minho pointed out taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Sir Thomas sounds jealous to me. I think your loverboy is aware he’s going to lose.”  Minho told Newt, humor in his tone.

 

Newt found himself feeling nauseous.  The person in front of him was almost certainly going to be the one he found himself bound to for life.  He couldn’t bear the thought.

 

“Gloating before you’ve won is unseemly, Sir Minho.”  The King admonished, clearly amused.

 

“Excuse me.  I’m feeling rather ill.”  Newt told the two standing and bowing to his father before rushing from the room.  

 

He ran down the corridor, his chest feeling tight, his head spinning.  He needed fresh air.  He reached the central gardens and tripped on a stone falling onto the grass, chest heaving.  He couldn’t breathe.

 

“Your Highness?  Prince Newt?  Are you alright?”  A voice called.

 

Newt whipped around to see Sir Alby coming down the path to him.  He struggled to pull himself together.

 

“Oh, Sir Alby.  I wasn’t expecting to….what are you doing out here at this hour?”  He tried for a normal tone but knew he fell far short.

 

Alby gave the Prince a small smile. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been homesick, missing Ben.” He admitted.

 

“Sometimes a walk in the gardens calms me enough that I can sleep.”

 

He took in the Prince’s appearance and demeanour.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked softly. “Can I escort you somewhere safe?”

 

Newt looked around, trying to calm his racing thoughts.  Minho’s words kept circling in his head, ‘he was good only for fucking, he’d do nothing but raise children, he was made to be ruled, his duty was to service his husband whenever he wanted’.

 

“I don’t….I can’t...Nowhere’s safe.  He’s going to win and I’ll never be safe.”  He spoke softly a shiver racing down his spine.

 

"Who? What's happened?" Alby asked, glancing around, concerned.

 

Newt was slowly calming down. Closing his eyes and trying to take deep breaths. It wasn't over Thomas may still manage to win. He clung to that thought and willed his heartbeat to return to normal.

 

"I'm sorry to worry you like this Sir Alby. Sir Minho simply told me what he will expect of me if we marry. I lost my head for a bit, but I'm alright now." He was very much not alright but he would put on a brave face.

 

Alby gave him a soft smile.

 

"I will not coddle you by telling you everything will be alright. I have faith in Thomas and so should you. I will alert the guards to escort you back to your rooms." He bowed once and headed over to where two guards were watching and waiting after following the prince from the kings study

 

Newt nodded and picked himself up twitching his robe so they fell correctly. The guards were coming toward him.

 

He said nothing to then simply turned and strode toward his rooms. He passed his father's study and could hear laughing coming from within it disgusted him.

 

He entered his rooms and tore off his robes. Thomas had to win tomorrow he had to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment with your thoughts or come on over to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for discussions and updates on my fics :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you've all been begging for more, here, have a quick update.

Thomas spent the night going between strategy, training and sleep. He was restless and irritable.

 

When morning finally broke the brunette was not as well rested as he would have liked but he was ready to win.

 

The first task for the morning was to meet with the physician. Thomas would need to prove his Alpha status, ability to breed and general health to ensure a strong line of heirs.

 

He hoped Minho failed. The way the man talked he'd probably bedded an infected bar maid or two.

 

Wonder what the king would have to say about that? He thought maliciously.

 

A servant was sent to escort him to the physician, apparently he was first since if he failed Minho would automatically win.

 

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door before entering.

 

The court physician was a middle aged Alpha. He was tall but not terribly broad with a kind face.

 

"Good Morning Sir Thomas." He greeted the boy with a kind smile.

 

"Good morning." Thomas replied.

 

"I'm not too sure how these things go. Do I need to disrobe?" He asked nervously.

 

The physician's smile grew slightly with sympathy for the boy's nerves. This wasn't going to be entirely pleasant for the young man, but it wouldn't be as awful as he was fearing.

 

"You do. If you would please go behind the screen there, you'll need to remove everything, there's a loose robe for you to put on after so you don't have to worry about putting on a parade. Come and have a seat on the table here when you're finished." The older man instructed tapping the sheet covered exam bed.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

He moved behind the screen and undressed, he was confident in his body and looks, but thankful for the covering.

 

The exam bed was hard and uncomfortable but he sat on it properly and waited patiently.

 

The physician washed his hands while the young knight got ready and conferred with his apprentice.  When the Sir Thomas reemerged he turned to him with a kind smile.

 

"Alright Sir Thomas, My name is Daniel, I'm the head court physician. This is my Apprentice James. Is it alright with you if he stays? I thought he might learn from the experience as well as the presence of an Omega might make the later part of this exam a bit easier. I will make it clear though, that neither of you will be touching the other." The healer explained.

 

Thomas swallowed and nodded.

 

"That's fine." He agreed feeling even more nervous.

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

The physician reached for his listening device.

 

“Well, let me explain what’s going to happen. I’ll start by assessing your general health, listen to your heart and lungs, look at your ears, nose etc.   After that we’ll move on to the more uncomfortable aspects of this experience.” He said kindly.

 

“You’ll be examined for the presence of a knot and evidence of any sexually transmitted infections.  There will be an internal exam to ensure your health and confirm you do not have a womb.  Finally you will be expected to prove your virility. You’ll  manipulate yourself to display your knot and prove you can produce seed.”  The doctor explained.  

 

“Any questions?”  He asked.

 

Thomas’ face went pale.

 

“I... um.” He stuttered. That was a lot.

 

“Um. Sure okay. Best to get it over with I guess.” He sighed, closing his eyes and waiting for the assessment to start.

 

“That’s the ticket.  It sounds a lot worse that it actually is.”  The doctor assured him.

 

“Well let’s get started.” The doctor spoke.  He began by peering into the knight’s ears and tipping his head back to look into his nose.

 

“Open your mouth?”  He asked and the young man complied easily.  He examined his throat, no evidence of sores or infections.

 

“Everything looks good there.”  He told the brunette as he palpated his neck feeling his glands for abnormalities or swelling.

 

“How have you been feeling?  You’ve had two days of hard exercise and combat.  Please be honest, you’ll not be disqualified, and it will have no bearing on the outcome of this examination, provided it’s not a persistent, hereditary condition.”  The doctor asked taking a step back.

 

Thomas shrugged. “Sore, tired. But fine in the mornings usually. Just general fatigue after a long day of exercise.” He replied.

 

“I had trouble sleeping last night, but only because I’m so anxious and nervous about this afternoon.” He admitted.

 

Daniel nodded.

 

“That’s understandable.  At any rate it’ll be over this afternoon one way or the other.”  The doctor pointed out.

 

The truth was he was greatly invested in who won the tournament. He’d brought the prince into the world, looked after him through every illness, and he would inevitably be the one to heal any injuries caused by a careless husband.  He did not want to see the boy end up that way.

 

“If you’ll loosen your robe please, I’ll listen to your heart and lungs next.”  He asked and waited for the young knight to comply.

 

Thomas opened the top of his robe, keeping his lower half covered, at least for now.

 

He flinched at the man’s cold hands and gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Sorry, cold.” He blushed.

 

Daniel chuckled.  

 

“Sorry I should have warned you. This might be cold.”  He teased, breathing on the end of his listening device, warming it slightly before placing it on the young man’s skin.

 

The knight was an ideal patient, breathing deep when he was instructed.  His chest sounded healthy.  For all intents and purposes Thomas was a strong capable young man.  He extended the boy’s arms feeling his muscle tone and checked the reflexes in his arms and knees.  Everything was in order.

 

“Alright Thomas, you’re doing very well, everything looks good so far.  Would you lie back for me?  I need to feel your stomach.”  He instructed.

 

Thomas let the man manipulate his body, nodding as he did. Apparently it was all going well.

 

He lay back when he was instructed and felt exposed as the man poked and prodded his stomach.

 

“I guess this is the easy part huh?” He teased but his tone was flat.

 

Daniel chuckled as he finished palpating the knights abdomen.

 

“I guess you could say that. It will certainly get harder later.”  Daniel deadpanned, making a joke of his awful joke.

 

“But I’ll make the rest of it as quick and painless as I can.”  The physician assured the knight.

 

“Speaking of which, it’s time to move on.”  He stepped back and pulled out an extension on each side of bottom of the table.

 

“Alright Thomas, whenever you’re ready. I’m going to ask you to undo your robe and place your feet here.”  He indicated the leaves that had handy grooves on them for a patient to put their heels into.

 

Thomas could feel the colour draining from his face.

 

“Oh gods.” He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for courage.

 

He undid his robe and shuffled down the table to fit his feet in the grooves.

 

“Is it just me or is it cold in here?” He asked, throat suddenly dry.

 

The doctor nodded to his apprentice who stoked up the fire, making the room a little warmer.

 

“Relax Thomas you’re going to be fine.”  He reassured the knight and moved to the counter to retrieve a bottle of oil.

 

“I’m going to start with the internal exam.”  He informed the younger man.

 

Thomas’ knees were pressed tightly together and he laid a hand gently on one of them.

 

“Take a deep breath. I need you to open your legs and we’ll get this over as quickly as possible.”

 

Thomas closed his eyes and started counting, trying to distract himself.

 

Nothing hurt but it was exceedingly uncomfortable.

 

He was thankful the physician was quick and he was able to sit up and feel a little more in control, covering his lower half, even though he knew the exam wasn’t finished.

 

Daniel washed his hands as Thomas sat up again.

 

“Well good news Sir Thomas.  You’re not pregnant, nor are you going to be any time soon.”  Daniel teased.  He let the knight have a few minutes to collect himself and made his notes.

 

“Alright Thomas.  We are just about done.  Unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you to uncover yourself.  I’ll have a quick look at your genitals, and then you’ll have to display your knot.”  He told the knight.

 

Thomas nodded, glad to be on the final stretch.

 

He uncovered and sat waiting. He hadn’t had anyone look so intently at his genitals before. He wasn’t a virgin, he’d been with two people in his life, which is how he knew he was an Alpha and had a knot.

 

He’d been told he was above average size for his age, but he wasn’t monstrous. He hoped Sir Minho had a pathetic length, it would serve him right.

 

“So what’s the damage?” He asked.

 

Daniel looked closely at Thomas’ flaccid penis.  Lifting it gently to examine the heavy hanging balls and pulling back the foreskin, checking for any signs of illness for infection.  He found none.  The Alpha was clean and well kept, he could see the folds at the base that indicated the presence of a knot.  They would fill with blood and swell, holding the Alpha inside the Omega during intercourse and helping to ensure a successful mating.

 

He chuckled at Thomas’ question.

 

“Well I’ll be delighted to inform you that you are larger than the average Alpha but it shouldn’t be unmanageable.  That being said, have you had intercourse with an Omega before?  You could harm them if you are not careful.” The doctor cautioned.

 

“I haven’t, not an Omega.” Thomas admitted. “But I um. I’ve had the conversation with a few people. I know about preparing with oil and fingers.” He explained.

 

“Good.  I’m glad to hear it. Be sure to take your time and do it properly.  An Omega will self lubricate when they’re in heat, but otherwise preparation is key.”  The doctor nodded and let go of Thomas’ penis.

 

“Well Sir Thomas there’s only one thing left.  You have to produce seed to prove your virility.” The apprentice wandered closer to the table, close enough that Thomas would be able to scent his Omega pheromones but not near enough to touch.

 

Thomas scented the air. He could smell Omega but it wasn’t right.

 

“Um, it would be easier if he wasn’t here actually.” He admitted. “I’m rather taken with New- the Prince and your assistant’s scent is putting me off.” He blushed slightly.

 

The doctor smiled kindly and gestured to the apprentice who left the room.

 

“Alright Thomas, I’m going to step back and leave you to it.  I’ll be able to see everything I need to from here.”  He told the young man, retreating to the far side of the room, trying to give him the illusion of privacy.

 

Thomas blushed and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and brought up the image of Newt in his mind.

 

His smiling face, his bright eyes and soft skin.

 

He took himself in hand, working smoothly. He was having trouble getting himself firm, but to be fair it was a very stressful situation.

 

Breathing slowly and deep he continued to try but nothing was helping.

 

“I um.” He blushed. “Is it possible to get something with New- the Prince’s scent on it?” He asked. “I mean he’s the one I need to be with and if his scent helps then that’s good right? Ensuring fidelity?” He asked weakly.

 

Daniel smiled at the young knight’s words.

 

“Well I’m not entirely sure the king is concerned with fidelity, but as one who cares for the Prince I think the devotion and care you’re trying to show him is admirable. It’s against the rules, but I’ll allow it.  I don’t want to see him hurt, and I’ve heard the way that Sir Minho treats him.”

 

He opened the door and spoke with his apprentice.  The boy hurried off and returned shortly, with the tunic the prince had worn the night before.

 

“It’s been handled by others since he wore it, James took it from the laundry, but it should have enough of his scent to get the job done.”  Daniel handed the garment to the boy.

 

Thomas gave him a thankful smile and took the tunic.

 

He sat back further on the table, right hand around himself his left balling the fabric of the collar to his nose and mouth.

 

He could smell Newt under the scent of a few others, but it was there, strong and earthy and rich.

 

Thomas hardened rapidly, arousal coiling in his lower belly, strong and sure.

 

He worked faster, breath coming in small pants, opening his mouth to breath in Newt’s scent and taste what was left of it.

 

He let out a low whine, his knot beginning to ache in a way that told him it wanted to fill and expand.

 

He fought the urge down, focusing on finishing as quickly as he could.

 

After a few more strokes he felt it coming, warm pulses on his hand and lower belly.

 

Still panting, he opened his eyes and dropped the tunic down, a flush on his face.

 

At least this was done now.

 

The physician handed Thomas a towel to clean up with.  The knight’s knot hadn’t fully inflated, but he had seen it begin to bulge which was good enough for him to sign off on.  If he won the Prince he’d have no trouble mating him properly.

 

“Alright Thomas.  You did great.  Why don’t you go get dressed.”  He told the younger man who hurried off the table and into his clothes.

 

“I’ll be happy to inform you that you’ve passed the examination.  Now all you have to do is go out there and win the joust and Prince Newt is yours.”  Daniel smiled and clapped the knight on the shoulder, walking him into the anteroom where Sir Minho was waiting.

 

“Best of luck to you Sir Thomas.”  The healer called as the guards escorted the Knight away.

 

“Just a moment Sir Minho and then I’ll see you.”  He told the big Knight who scowled, evidently not happy about being made to wait.

  
  


***

 

Thomas guessed he’d have about an hour or so to himself before he found out if Minho had passed or not, then they would have lunch and then the joust.

 

Thomas headed back to his room, wanting to clean up a little better before dressing for the midday meal.

 

He made his way down to the west gardens, the sun rising and bathing him in warmth.

 

He found a soft stretch of grass to lay down and relax, trying to focus his mind for the upcoming task.

 

Newt sighed as he put down yet another book that couldn’t hold his attention.  He’d been distracted from the moment he’d gotten out of bed after his fitful night’s sleep.  

 

His fate would be decided today.  He was anxious almost to the point of being sick, wondering how he would finish his day, either deliriously happy or in the pits of despair.

 

He wondered how Thomas was doing. He knew he had his examination that morning and from the rumors it wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience.  Newt had had his own uncomfortable exam and would be subjected to another the morning of his wedding, but he’d heard that the one the knights were going through was much more thorough than his own was.  He shuddered to think.

 

He hoped Thomas was alright.  He could just see the older boy through the window of the library, enjoying the sunshine of the west garden.  He looked peaceful, relaxed.  Newt longed to join him.

 

The Prince had woken to be informed by the Captain of the Guard that he had been placed under heavy guard and he wasn’t to leave the palace without express permission.  Asking his father to go visit his suitor in the west garden was out of the question.  Even if he could take a stroll in the garden and “accidentally”  happen upon the knight it wouldn’t work.  It would get back to his father and he’d just be in more trouble.  He would have to wait until after the joust that evening to speak with his knight in shining armor.

 

Thomas was greeted by Sir Alby not long before the midday meal.

 

They spoke softly about the upcoming task, Sir Alby offering advice which Thomas greatly appreciated.

 

“I can’t bear to think of him with Minho.” He said softly. “My stomach protests it so strongly I don’t think I’ll be able to eat.”

 

Alby gave him a kind smile.

 

“If all else fails, Sir Minho could have an unfortunate accident before the wedding, technically the Prince would then have to marry the runner up, which would be you.” He tried to lighten the mood.

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“I would very much enjoy that. As long as the brute doesn’t get to Newt, as long as he is unharmed and happy, I will be happy.”

 

Newt couldn’t take it anymore.  He had to have contact with Thomas.  He pulled the Page that normally served in his rooms aside.  Chuck was a young man with dreams of being a knight. He was a sweet boy and utterly devoted to Newt.  Newt repaid the loyalty in kind, helping the boy with his lessons and making sure he was treated fairly by the other nobles.

 

He drew a length of blue silk, the same as the favor he’d given Thomas when he’d won the combat, from a chest in his rooms.  Inside he wrapped a note.

 

My heart goes with you today.  My knight in shining armor.  Wear this under your breastplate, it shall be my protection, and our hearts shall be together, until we too can be together.

 

With Love

 

He deliberately didn’t sign his name in case someone intercepted it, but he knew Thomas would know who it was from.  He folded the bundle up as tiny as he could and sent Chuck off with orders to not reveal what he was carrying to anyone but Sir Thomas.

 

Thomas changed the subject with Sir Alby, speaking instead about their homes. He had a feeling that Sir Alby was already spoken for but it was nice to have it confirmed.

 

A young boy, probably in his early teens approached them hesitantly.

 

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked kindly to the boy.

 

Chuck was in awe of Sir Thomas.  He’d watched him compete and decided that one day he would be just like him.  He wasn’t rude like the other knights, he didn’t yell at the servants, or hit them, and he fought so well.  That was the kind of knight he wanted to be, if he ever became one.

 

“I…..I wondered if I might have a word Sir Thomas?”  He stuttered before finding his voice.  He was on a mission from the prince.  It would be carried out.

 

Thomas frowned slightly but shrugged. The boy wasn’t a threat.

 

“Shall I meet you at the meal?” He asked sir Alby.

 

The man nodded and stood.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” He agreed and headed off.

 

Thomas waited until he was out of sight.

 

“What can I do for you?” He asked, patting the grass next to him, inviting the boy to join if he wished.

 

Chuck gaped.  Sir Thomas was asking him to join him, him a page, was being asked to sit by Sir Thomas.

 

He quickly and quite gracelessly took the offered spot.

 

“I’m sent by His Highness.”  Chuck began voice fading to a whisper as people passed on the nearby path.

 

“He...he wanted to come himself, but the guards, they won’t let him.  He’s not allowed to leave the palace.” Chuck explained.

 

“He...he asked me to give you this.  Said it had to be kept secret.”  The boy reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out the small square of blue silk, handing it to the older knight.

 

Thomas smile grew as the boy spoke.

 

“What is your name?” He asked the boy, accepting the small bundle from him.

 

“I’m Chuck sir.  I’m a page in His Highness’ rooms.  I want to be a knight though.  A great knight.  Like you.”  The boy blurted.

 

“Well thank you, Chuck.” Thomas smiled brightly. “And I think wanting to be a knight is a great want to have. Do you know who you’d squire under?” He asked, slowly unwrapping the blue silk, hoping there would be a note inside or some token from the prince.

 

Chuck shook his head, hardly believing he was having this conversation.

 

“No sir.  I haven’t received any offers yet.   But I just turned thirteen, my instructors say I probably won’t find one for at least another year.  Then I can reliably be taken out without getting myself and everyone around me killed.”  

 

Thomas gave a small laugh.

 

“I think with the right training you’d be a great knight. I can see how much it means to you.” He told the boy, unfolding the note and reading it, sighing happily and closing his eyes, savouring the moment.

 

He tucked the blue material and the note inside of his tunic over his heart.

 

“Thank you again for delivering this.” He told the boy sincerely.

 

“I have a feeling that no matter the outcome of today I will be sticking around the castle. Keep up your studies, prove you’re serious about being a knight, and I will take you as my squire.” He promised. “But you have to earn the honour. Can you do that?”

 

Chuck’s eyes widened.

 

"Of course I can do that. I'm gonna be so good and so serious. I'm going to be the best squire ever." Chuck assured the knight shocked that he was even being offered the chance.

 

Thomas smiled kindly. “Good. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” He warned playfully. “Now go back to your studies or whatever duties you have. I’ll see you around.” He grinned. “Do me a favour?” He asked the boy. “If I…. If I don’t win this afternoon, will you come by my rooms right after dinner so I can pass on a message to the prince?” He asked.

 

Chuck nodded sobering quickly.

 

"Yes Sir." He answered.

 

"But...but you have to win sir. You have  to. I know you will. You're the best knight ever."  He bowed and hurried off to do his duties.

 

The Prince looked anxious when Chuck arrived in his rooms. The blond was being laced into his robes for the tournament and his official betrothal that was going to take place right after. They were heavy brocade, with lots of embroidery and he looked unhappy.

 

"Your highness." He bowed deeply.

 

"Did you complete your errand?" The Prince asked.

 

"I did. It was successful." He assured the blonde.

 

"Thank you Chuck. That's all for now." Newt dismissed the boy, smiling to himself.

 

Thomas wasn’t able to spend much more time in the gardens. He was instructed to head to the dining hall for a light mid day meal before the jousting would begin.

 

Thomas was exceedingly nervous. If he lost this joust he would seal Newt’s fate, miserable and abused at the hands of Sir Minho. He couldn’t let that happen.

 

He barely ate, but he did his best to remain in good spirits and properly focused on the task at hand.

 

He had to win. He had too. Newt’s safety depended on it, and he would see his mate safe and sound.

 

Newt strode across the tournament ground to the where the joust was to take place. The gallery was filled with nobles, members of the court and a few high ranking merchants all there to see who would be the future king.

 

Newt took a deep breath and met his father in the tent behind the stands so they could be announced.

 

"Newton." His father began.

 

"I expect you to accept the results of today's contest with grace, no matter the outcome." His father's tone was imperious.

 

"Father...." He began.

 

"No. This has been decided for a long time. This is the way things work. You will accept your station in life and do your duty to this kingdom."

 

"Well obviously nothing I say is going to change your mind. We shall just have to see what happens." Newt said mildly as the horns announced them.

 

The Prince maintained an impassive court mask through Sir Minho's introduction as the herald extolled the values of his person and kingdom. He allowed himself a small smile when Thomas was introduced he could just barely see a hint of blue under his armour and it warmed him to know Thomas was wearing his gift.

 

Thomas had never been more nervous in his life.

 

He bowed to the court and the king and then headed to his end of the field to mount his horse and take up his lance.

 

The brunette was aided by Sir Alby, holding his horse steady while he climbed up and then handing him the large wooden pole arm.

 

“Don’t over think. Believe and do.” The dark skinned man told him.

 

Thomas nodded, taking a few deep calming breaths. He could do this.

 

Newt watched Thomas as the official explained the rules. There would be three passes. A hit was worth one point, a broken lance two and if an opponent managed to unseat the other then they would be declared the winner.

 

Newt clenched his fists in his lap nervously. Eyes intent as both combatants saluted the king and couched their lances.

 

Next to him his father was drinking and making merry with one of his advisors.

 

The flags dropped signaling the first pass and the horses charged forward. There was a clash of steel on wood as both knights broke a lance.

 

"Even." Called the official.

 

Newt took a breath, okay. Even was good. Even was manageable. Two more passes.

 

Thomas couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

 

The call for the second pass was made and Alby was trying to talk to him as he handed the younger man his second lance.

 

You can do this. For Newt. He told himself.

 

The horses took off, ready for the second pass. Thomas leant into it, changing up from last time and felt the crack on his shoulder, holding tight to stay upright.

 

"Even." The second pass was called.

 

Thomas swore. This was it. This is the decider.

 

Newt held his breath as the horses thundered by on their third and final pass.  The crash of the two hulking warriors felt almost deafening.  When the dust cleared it was revealed that both knights had broken another lance.

 

“Even after three.  The rules dictate that there must be a clear winner.  Therefore the knights will continue to ride until someone scores a deciding point.”  The official declared.

 

Newt’s heartbeat sped up.  This was too nerve wracking.

 

“I will say this for your Sir Thomas, he is tenacious.”  The King commented as the knights took a quick rest, having the chance to drink some water and speak with their attendant.

 

The horns signaled them to get ready and then the flag dropped.

 

Thomas couldn’t believe it, continued joust until a winner was decided. This was going to get dangerous fast.

 

Alby helped him take off his helmet and drink down some water, he checked his armour for any damage and gave him the all clear.

 

“You can do this.” He told the younger boy and smiled, handing him another lance.

 

Thomas nodded, putting his helmet back on and accepting the lance.

 

He shifted in his saddle, breathing slow and calm. He could do this. One point was all he needed.

 

They were signaled for the fourth pass. Thomas wanted to close his eyes but he needed to concentrate. At the last minute Minho’s lance dropped and it stabbed at Thomas’ horse. The horse whinnied in pain, spooked and injured, tripping over it’s own feet before tumbling to the ground, taking Thomas with it.

 

The brunette was able to roll away without being crushed but the damage was done.

 

Sir Minho had cheated and in doing so, unseated his opponent.

 

Minho had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Don't hate us! This is not the end! More soon! We promise!  
> Feel free to vent your feelings in the comments or come on over to tumblr misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com to rant and rave at us :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I wouldn't leave it too long before updating.  
> WARNING! YOU WILL NEED TISSUES FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
> All the feels.

 

Newt cried out when Thomas tumbled to the ground, the knight’s name leaving his lips on a gasp as he tried to rise from his seat.  A guard held him in place with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t, Highness.”  The man spoke quietly.

 

Newt growled, his attention fixed to the lane where Thomas had fallen.  The horse got up slowly, injured but not grievously so, and Thomas followed.

 

The color drained from the Prince’s face as the full implications of what had just happened hit him.  Thomas had fallen.  He’d been unhorsed through Minho’s blatant disregard for honor. It was low, a base and horrible way to attain his prize, but from the look on the King’s face as he stood, it didn’t seem to matter.

 

Minho had dismounted and removed his helmet, he was striding toward the dais where the royal court was placed.  The king smiled warmly at him.

 

“It appears we have a winner.  Sir Minho of the Scorch has bested all others in feats of strength and prowess, and in doing so won the right to mate with the Prince.  Come and claim your prize Sir Knight.”  The King called, clearly pleased at the outcome.

 

Newt sat in stunned silence feeling sick.  Thomas was nowhere to be seen.  He was practically dragged out of his seat by the guard behind him as the Asian knight mounted the platform.

 

The blonde felt himself break out in a cold sweat, as the knight clanked nearer.  He found himself suddenly grabbed and held close to the man’s chest.  His hands came up to hold him off.  Minho swung him around, throwing him off balance and bending him backward to place a kiss on his lips.  Newt tried to pull away, turning his head so the knight’s lips landed on his cheek.

 

“It would seem our dear prince is a bit shy.” The King teased as Minho stood him back up but hooked an arm around his waist holding him there.

 

“Time to put on a show for your people, Your Highness.  The real fun will begin later.  You’re going to regret all the backtalk you’ve been giving me.  You’re mine now and you’ll learn exactly what that means.”  The older boy hissed in his ear.  

 

Newt squirmed, trying to put some space between them, the knight’s gauntleted fingers clamped down hard on his hip, pinching.  A whimper escaped him.

 

Thomas was furious, dazed and confused. He’d hit his head, bleeding from a wound on his forehead which dripped into his eye and blinded him.

 

He couldn’t hear, couldn’t think. He was sick to his stomach. Minho had Newt. Minho would have Newt.

 

Thomas was dragged off and his helmet removed before he was shoved into a chair.

 

“Where does it hurt?” Daniel, the court physician, was checking him over.

 

“I don’t. Newt!” Thomas cried, trying to stand.

 

“Sit down boy before you fall down. There’s nothing you can do now.”

 

“Like hell!” Thomas shouted standing again. “Newt!” He called.

 

Alby sat him down and held him down while Daniel checked him.

 

“Just the head.” He told Alby then looked back to his patient.

 

“Sir Thomas, tell me how many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“Two. Now let me go!” Thomas roared. He broke free of Alby’s hold and exited the tent, just in time to see Minho pull Newt in close and try to kiss him.

 

Thomas let out a low feral growl of possession.

 

Alby shared a look between Daniel, obviously worried.

 

“We should get him back to his rooms.” The physician warned.

 

Thomas fought them, he had to save Newt.

 

Newt listened to the cheering of the crowd and wanted to vomit.  How could they celebrate? Did none of them realize what had just happened?  It wasn’t some fairy tale told around a fireside.  He’d just been sold to someone he didn’t know, like, or want.  It was disgusting.

 

He heard a sound over the crowd, a growl.  His father and Minho heard it too as their eyes immediately shot to where Thomas was being held back by the head physician and Sir Alby.

 

“Thomas.”  Newt barely whispered, eyes filling.

 

“Time to move on I think, Your Majesty.”  Minho suggested.

 

“I’d prefer to get the official paperwork out of the way. I don’t want any...complications.”  The Knight continued.

 

“Quite right.” The King agreed.

 

Minho kissed Newt once more for show and then hurried off to remove his armor.

 

“There will be a banquet tonight to celebrate the betrothal of our Prince.  I hope you all will join us as we feast in the couple’s honor.”  The King proclaimed and strode off the platform.  

 

Newt was prompted to follow. He stumbled along behind his father, still dumbstruck that it had actually happened.  He’d been sold to Minho. He was going to be bound to the man for life.

 

They reached his father’s study and he reached for the wastebasket to be sick.

 

“Oh come now.  You had to realize this was the only possible outcome.”  His father told him handing him a glass of water.

 

Newt glared as the study door opened as a clerk and a member of Minho’s delegation entered the room.

 

***

 

Thomas was escorted back to his rooms by no less than four armed guards, Sir Alby and the Physician.

 

He had been restrained and sedated with herbs and medicines from the physician.

 

Daniel gave Thomas a small smile. “I’m sorry it came to this.” He apologised.

 

“I had hoped you would be the victor of today.” He spoke softly, dabbing Thomas’ sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

 

“I can not change what has happened, but I can promise you this. I will do everything I can to keep the prince safe and healthy. It is a tiny consolation, but it’s all I can offer.”

 

Thomas blinked and looked at the man. “Newt would rather be dead than be forced to endure a life with him.” He replied miserably.

 

“Please, don’t let him hurt himself. I couldn’t bear to think of him dead.”

 

Daniel patted Thomas’ hand.

 

“The prince is stronger than you know.  I think you’ll find he’ll find a way to survive, no matter what he has to endure.”  The physician spoke.

 

***

 

Minho was the last to arrive in the room.  The agreement had already been drawn up and all the relevant officials were present.

 

“Oh good.  Everything has been laid out according to the conditions you and the King of the Scorch set out, Your Majesty.”  The clerk informed them.

 

“All it needs now is the King’s signature and the signatures of the royal couple.”  He said with a smile.

 

“I won't sign it.”  Newt protested.

 

“He cheated. He won by underhanded tactics.  I contest that it wasn’t a fair or just competition and another tie breaker is required.”

 

Minho crossed his arms as the King sighed.

 

“I do not take kindly to this accusation.”  The older knight growled, tone threatening.  Newt stood his ground.

 

“Newton, it’s over.  Minho has been declared the winner.  You will sign the document.”

 

“I won’t.  I never agreed to this.” The Prince repeated.

 

“Tell me Newt, do you value your precious Sir Thomas’ safety?”  Minho asked.

 

“Because he is the issue here.  You won’t sign because you are ridiculously attached to him.”

 

What color he’d regained drained from the Prince’s face.

 

“I can’t as victor have him running around, free to catch you in a weak moment, and do Gods know what to you.  You might be compromised.  If you’re not going to sign the agreement, if I can’t be sure that you’re going to be loyal to me. He’ll have to be kept where a constant eye is on him.”  Minho spoke mildly.

 

“You can’t.  You have no power here.”

 

“He may not, but I do.”  The King spoke impatiently.

 

“Sign the document Newton and you’ll have a chance to speak to your little liason one last time at the banquet tonight.  Refuse, and he’ll be put in the dungeon until you come to your senses.  You obviously cannot be trusted around him.”  The King spoke firmly.

 

Newt trembled and reached for the pen.

  
  


***

 

Thomas woke from his sedation not long before the banquet was supposed to start. He’d been sent an official note from the King that he could join the meal, but he was only permitted one dance and no other contact with the Prince.

 

There was a postscript signed by Sir Minho stating that since Newt was now his mate and therefore his property, he was forbidding Thomas from having any contact with the Omega at all and vice versa, once the banquet was over.

 

After that dance, Thomas would never be permitted to speak with Newt again.

 

Thomas threw the note into the fire.

 

“What will you do?” Alby asked him.

 

“I will go. But I need to do something first. Find the page boy, Chuck. Tell him I need his services.”

 

Alby frowned but agreed.

 

Chuck had been sent out of the Prince’s rooms for the afternoon.  He was running errands for whatever nobles had need of him when he was stopped by the dark skinned knight he’d seen with Sir Thomas earlier.

 

“Can I help you sir?”  He asked respectfully.

 

Sir Alby nodded. “Sir Thomas has asked for me to find you. He says he requires your services.” He explained to the boy. He hoped to the gods that the boy knew what that meant.

 

Chuck nodded solemnly.  He’d been in the gallery earlier, he’d been present when the Prince had returned to his rooms under heavy guard and collapsed into a heap, sobbing like Chuck had never heard before.  He would do anything he could if it would ease his master’s pain.  

 

“Of course sir.  Is he in his rooms?”  The page asked.

 

Alby nodded. “He is, please be quick. I’m told it’s urgent.” He gave a meaningful look to the boy before heading to his own rooms. After the stress of today he needed to write to Ben, needed to remind his mate how loved he was. He couldn’t imagine what the Prince was going through, but he wanted to ensure his own mate was well.

 

Chuck hurried to the rooms assigned to Sir Thomas and knocked briskly.

 

Thomas opened the door and gestured Chuck inside.

 

“Thank you for being so prompt. I appreciate your help.” He told the boy sincerely.

 

“I need you to deliver something for me. You know what it is and you know who it needs to go to. Please be as discreet as you can, hide it in linens or something, but please, ensure he gets this, and ask him to burn it after. I hate to think what would happen if it was found.”

 

Chuck nodded and hid the bundle in his tunic bowing low, hurrying to the Prince’s rooms.  The guards outside recognized him and let him pass.  Inside the rooms were chaos.  It looked like the Prince must have flown into a rage and the serving women were trying to put everything back to rights.  He could hear the Prince in the bathroom, being prepared for the feast, his attendants whispering low reassurances to him.  He knew he’d never get in the room to speak to the Prince himself so he turned to the desk.

 

He slipped the bundle between two books and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

 

When it opened he could see the Prince in the tub, eyes red and swollen, looking sick.  He spoke to the handmaid.

 

“I just wanted to inform his Highness that I finished the work he set me.  I did all the research into the schools as you asked.”  He caught the Prince’s eye hoping he’d pick up on what he meant.

 

The handmaid frowned.

 

“Don’t you think that could have waited.”

 

Chuck looked at his shoes.

 

“The Prince likes when I finish my work promptly.” He stuttered, putting on a bumbling shy act for the benefit of the servants.

 

“You’re right I do Chuck.  Thank you.  That will be all.”  He dismissed the page, he’d caught the message the boy had been trying to convey.

 

He sat through his bath, trying to figure a way out of his impossible situation.  When he emerged the room was crowded with people.  He couldn’t breathe.

 

“Everyone out.  I wish to be alone.”

 

“Your Highness, you have to be dressed.”  The maids protested.

 

“I said.  I wish to be alone.  I will call you when I have need of you.  I want my rooms cleared.  I may be only an Omega but I am still Prince here.”  He ordered exasperatedly.  The servants reluctantly complied.  When he was sure the room was empty he went to the desk and found the bundle.

 

He unwrapped it carefully.

 

The note was written in Thomas’ own hand and since it wasn’t a secret how he felt for the blonde, it was signed.

 

_My dearest Newton._

_I have failed you. There are no words that can excuse my failure. I promised to keep you safe and I have broken that promise._

_The words I am sorry are not enough. Will never be enough._

_I received a letter from your father it told me that I may dance with you, but after that I will never have contact with you again._

_My very soul is destroyed just thinking about it._

_I must be selfish and ask you to be strong. I must be selfish and ask you to keep living._

_I am making arrangements to stay in the kingdom. I’m afraid I will be stealing your page boy Chuck. He is to become my Squire should he agree._

_I know how dangerous it will be to reply, so please wait until tonight. We can dance one last time and I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to keep you safe in any way I can._

_It is not much, it is pathetically small, but it’s everything I can offer and I give it willingly a thousand times over._

_I know my words are nothing more than ink on parchment, but I swear them to my dying breath. I am in love with you Newton, Crown Prince of The Glade. I am forever a servant of you and your will. You are forever the keeper of my heart._

_Be safe and be strong._

_All my love_

_Your Thomas._

Newt read the letter, then read it again, tears streaming down his face.  The pain in Thomas’ words broke his heart into tinier pieces than already existed.  He didn’t know how he was going to get through this.  He didn’t know how to survive what his life had suddenly become.  He just wanted Thomas.

 

He read the note seven more times, until he had no more time to linger and the words were committed to memory.  In that time he thought over everything he would say when he saw the knight at the banquet.

 

He put the letter in the fire and waited until it had disappeared to ash before calling the maids back in to help him dress.  He looked at the bright white robes that had been laid out for him and became enraged. His worth was tied up in how pure his body was and he was to wear it like a beacon for all to see.  He couldn’t stand it.

 

He turned to his chest of clothes and drew out his black mourning robes.

 

“Highness?”  One of the maids questioned.

 

“This is what I’m wearing tonight.”  He said shaking out the silk.

 

“But your highness, your father….”

 

“My father can go fuck himself.” He declared as he got dressed.

 

It did not take long for his father to show up at his door.

 

“What exactly do you think you are doing?”  The older man enquired.

 

“I’m in mourning. I’m losing my free will, my love, my life essentially.  I’m mourning them.”  Newt answered simply.

 

“You’re being dramatic.  Change.  Now.”  The King ordered.

 

“You can’t dictate everything about my life father, much as you may try.  Plus you should be happy, one of the skills I was so painstakingly taught as an Omega was to choose the proper clothes for the occasion.” Newt shot at his father.

 

The King’s face turned red.

 

“You are being a petulant child.  You will change or you will be helped to change either way you are not going to cause a scene by appearing in those clothes.  Now do I have to call the guards?”

 

Newt glared at his father.

 

“You’re going to allow the guards to see me unclothed? To touch my bare skin?  What if I am compromised”  The Prince replied.

 

“I never said the guards would touch you.”  The King responded smugly and nodded, three burly washerwomen accompanied the Prince’s normal attendants and two guards.

 

“Are you going to change willingly?”  The King asked.

 

Newt thought about pushing it, seeing how far his father was willing to take this, but didn’t relish the thought of being forcibly stripped in front of no less than twelve people.  He snatched up the robes and stalked toward his dressing room.

 

“You must enjoy threatening your only son with violation, because you do it too often for it to be a coincidence.  I’m sure you’re going to love seeing me the morning after my wedding night.  It will be the culmination of all your threats.  I hope it makes you happy.”  He bit out acidy as he disappeared to get changed.

 

***

 

Thomas was seated at the banquet hall, at the end of the table far away from Minho and where the King and Prince would sit.

 

Alby was next to him, trying to distract him from getting out of his chair and doing something drastic to Minho.

 

The King and the Prince were late, very late it would seem. Thomas’ stomach was heavier than lead, sinking low in his gut.

 

Had the King intercepted his letter? Was Newt hurt? Was he finally able to change the King’s mind and annul the betrothal?

 

Thomas wanted to have hope, but he knew it was useless.

 

The horns sounded and the King and Prince were announced.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly, Newt was a vision in white, though it highlighted his red and swollen eyes.

 

Alby had to put a hand on Thomas’ arm to remind him to stay in place.

 

They would dance later. Thomas would savour it.

 

Newt  couldn’t bear to look for Thomas, he kept his chin up, face impassive as he sat down next to Minho, his stomach turned at the sight of the man.  His now betrothed took one look at him and his face twisted with lust.

 

“Well well, don’t you look the part of perfect Omega Bride.” Minho grinned, grabbing at Newt’s hand to kiss the back in a mock of what he’d seen Thomas do.

 

“Virginal white becomes you.” He told the blonde as he took his seat. “Though you won’t be able to wear it for long.”

 

Newt’s look was cold as he turned to his soon to be husband.

 

“Do you ever have anything intelligent to say?  Or am I just going to have to listen to allusions to how well you’re going to bed me for the rest of my life?”  Newt asked conversationally.

 

Minho shrugged. “You’re an omega, you service me when I want it, you raise my pups, you look pretty on my arm. Why waste intelligent conversation on you?”

 

Newt nodded.

 

“You have the same speech impediment as my father then.  Always repeating the same useless phrases.  Good to know.”  Newt replied.  Thanking the servant who placed his soup in front of him.

 

Minho grabbed at Newt’s hand when he reached for his spoon, pulling the boy’s wrist down and out of sight, he squeezed tightly.

 

“You will stop talking to me like that. Stop thinking. You don’t need your brain.” He hissed. “Now keep your mouth shut for the rest of the evening. You’ll learn to behave on your own or I’ll force the lessons on you.”

 

Newt’s breath caught, eyes watering in pain as Minho’s grip tightened.

 

“I’m not your mate yet.”  He whispered, twisting his wrist trying to break the knight’s grip.

 

Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off Newt, he watched the exchange, Minho grabbing the blonde and saying something to turn his expression even more sour somehow.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” He admitted quietly to Alby.

 

“You can and you will.” The knight replied. “Not for you. For him.”

 

Thomas nodded, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He could do this. He could sit through the meal and then dance, one last time, with the man who owned his heart.

 

Newt breathed a small sigh of relief when Minho finally released him to discuss the campaign he and his father were seemingly planning already.

 

He allowed his eyes to wander to where Thomas was sitting. It looked like Sir Alby was practically holding him in his seat.

 

Newt’s eyes were sad as he looked at the man he loved. He didn't know how he was going to let him go at the end of the night, knowing what his future held, but he would figure it out, somehow.

 

The meal passed by in slow motion for Thomas. He couldn’t eat, he was too ill, and nervous, and upset. He drank water, through the wine was looking increasingly more appealing. He avoided it though. He was ready to snap and attack Minho without the added confidence boost from the spiced drink.

 

Eventually the dessert plates were cleared. Thomas sat up straighter in his chair, hands sweaty from where they’d been clenched so tightly into fists.

 

He chanced a look at Newt, giving him a bittersweet smile when he found the blonde looking back.

 

Newt glanced at Thomas a sad smile gracing his lips. He was glad it was time for dessert and that dinner would soon be over, the pomegranate tart was a small consolation but he would take what he could get. He was disappointed to find none in front of him. He turned toward the servants who had moved down the table, then he caught the look in Minho's face.

 

“You don’t need dessert.” The Asian knight told him. “I expect you to keep your figure, I can’t show off a fat or unattractive mate.” He explained.

 

Newt cast a sideways glance at the man and flagged down a servant who brought him a tart.

 

"You don’t own me and I'm still a Prince regardless of whether we're mated or not. I'll eat what I please. Besides my hips should be thicker if you expect me to breed well." Neet responded tartly, biting into his pastry.

 

Minho glared at the blonde but then followed his eyeline and smirked when he found Thomas staring at them both.

 

He took a chunk of his tart onto his fork and held it up to Newt.

 

“Open up.” He instructed. When Newt didn’t comply he let out a low growl. “Eat it and look happy.” He ordered.

 

Newt took the bite and chewed.

 

"You know no one here really believes the happy couple ploy, and you recreating something I happily shared with him is to going to make it any more believable." Newt pointed out.

 

The two of them were the last ones finishing up. The rest of the plates had been cleared and the band was tuning their instruments. His chance to be near Thomas was growing ever closer.

 

“Oh no. I’m not trying to show us being happy.” Minho grinned. “This is power and control. I can make you do anything I want. I’m just proving it to him.” The Asian man replied, smirking at the look of fury on Thomas’ face.

 

"You think you can." Newt replied.

 

Minho grinned. “Oh I can. Because if you refuse me anything, I’ll arrange to have him taken care of. Your father wouldn’t care and I’d never be charged.” He smirked holding up another fork of tart. “Now eat darling, you wanted the tart after all.” He smiled mock sweetly.

 

Newt ate the tart, grudgingly, ignoring the smug look on Minho's face.  The band had begun playing and Minho stood, holding his hand out to the Prince.

 

"I believe it is my right to have the first dance, Your Highness."  The Asian knight bowed mockingly.

 

Newt was well aware he could not refuse, he placed a hand lightly on the knight's arm, touching him as little as possible.  When they reached the cleared area Minho pulled him in close, not even attempting to hide his groping of the blonde as his hands gripped him firmly.  Newt squirmed, trying to minimize the contact.

 

“Does it please you to know that anything you have from me will be forced?”  He asked mildly.

 

“Do you enjoy the knowledge that I will spend the rest of my life fighting you tooth and nail, for every scrap of freedom I can get?  You may have the right by law to take me to your bed, but it won’t happen joyfully, or willingly, does that not bother you?” He wanted to know what kind of person agreed to such a thing.

 

Sir Minho gave Newt a bored look. "Omegas are picky and petty." He said. "It doesnt matter if you want to serve me or not, you will. Because that is your place. I've been taught since I was old enough to understand that all omegas break eventually. You just have to keep pushing. You'll lose your desire for freedom after a few years and become the placid breeder you were always meant to be. You won't always be defective like this, I'll set you right." He promised, pulling the blonde closer.

 

Newt wanted to say that he couldn’t believe what he was hearing but unfortunately he could. He’d heard things like it before and it always astounded him that people actually believed it was true.

 

“You underestimate my strength of will I think, Sir.”  Newt intoned.  He may have capitulated to keep Thomas safe, but if Minho thought he was going to give up everything he was easily, the knight was sorely mistaken.

 

Sir Minho gave a half shrug. "It doesnt matter anyway. If it comes down to it I'll just have you kept in our rooms. You can read or sew or something. You'll mostly be pregnant anyway. I'll be keeping you full." He leered.

 

Newt grimaced as Minho’s had slid to cup his ass, digging in hard.  He reached for the knight’s wrist to remove it.

 

“You seem quite sure of yourself on that Sir Knight.”  Newt spoke mildly.

 

He already had a plan to prevent such an occurrence.   He never had any intention of bearing that man’s children.  He’d show them all, his worth was connected to his womb, he would make sure nothing ever came from it.  If he proved barren he may even be set aside, and if enough time passed he may even be allowed to see Thomas again someday.  He would accept life as a social pariah happily if he got Thomas.

 

“Besides how will you have time to run a kingdom, if you’re busy….keeping me full, as you say?”  He asked conversationally.

 

"Well," Minho grinned. "I'll spend the first few weeks of our marriage breeding you thoroughly until it takes, then I won't have to worry about it for 9 moons. During that time you can service me on your knees while I work." He replied. "and once the first child is born and you are healed we’ll do it all again. A never ending cycle until your womb is no longer able to carry children."

 

Newt’s skin crawled with every word out of the knight’s mouth.  He was sure if the man tried to put his disgusting appendage anywhere near his lips he’d bite it off.  Let him carry out his little neverending cycle then.

 

“You are a paragon of honor and refinement.”  Newt spat at him, nodding to him as the song ended.  He waited for Minho to bow, so he could escape from the man’s clutches for however brief a time.  

 

Thomas nudged Alby when the song was ending. He'd hated watching Minho grab and handle Newt in such a way, and in front of so many people.

 

Alby nodded and stood, making his way to the Prince.

 

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" He asked kindly.

 

“I would like nothing better.”  Newt said with a slight smile taking Sir Alby’s hand and letting him lead him to another place on the dancefloor.

 

“So tell me Sir Alby, will you be returning home to your beloved Ben soon?”  He asked.  He would miss the older knight.  He was sweet and had been a good friend throughout the tournament.

 

Alby gave the Prince a small smile.

 

"I have given it much thought. I have decided to return home  in a few days. I will be discussing a few options with my mate and if he agrees we will seek to move here. Thomas hasn't trained a squire before and I would like to assist him with Chuck. Ben and I wouldn't need to divulge any information we do not wish too about our coupling and he would be free of the torment he received in our kingdom." The dark skinned knight explained.

 

"I would also seek to aid you Highness, in anyway I can."

 

Newt was warmed by the knights words.

 

“I’m afraid there’s not much any one can do to help me now.  Though I am pleased to hear that you would like to remain.  I would be happy to offer you a place as a knight in my household.  Your mate can be employed in his field as well.  I know,”  He paused trying to find the right words.

 

“I know my husband,”  The word stuck in his throat.

 

“Will not be the most pleasant, but you were never a threat to him and I will have my own household.  I would be very pleased if you would consider joining it.”  Newt offered.

 

“You’ve been a great friend Sir Alby.”  The blonde finished quietly.

 

Alby smiled warmly at the Prince.

 

“It would be an honour.” He told the blonde. “But I can not give you an answer until I have spoken with my mate. I will not make decisions for him.”

 

Newt nodded.

 

“Of course.”  They danced in silence for a few seconds.

 

“Sir Alby I must ask you a favor.  Thomas….please….”  Newt’s words trailed off.

 

“He’s going to be very upset, please look after him.  Make sure….make sure he doesn’t do anything….”

 

Alby gave the Prince a tight smile.

 

“I fear I would not be able to stop him if he was so inclined to act on his rage, Highness. I know his wish is for you to be safe, healthy and above all happy. He would gladly assassinate your... husband to be, if it meant your safety, regardless of what would happen to him after.”

 

Alby paused to spin the prince once.

 

“He loves you, I have never seen such devotion to another, I am ashamed to say even I have failed to be so courageous with my heart. I will do what I can to counsel and advise him, but our Thomas is in love and devoted to you and you alone. I could not and would not change that for anything.”

 

Newt swallowed thickly, eyes watering as Alby spoke about Thomas and his feelings.

 

“I’m ashamed to say I would if it would make it easier for him.  I love him Sir Alby.  I’ve never felt for someone the way I feel for him.  He treats me like no one else.  I wish that...I wish that we had met in some other way, some life where we could be free to be together.  I want him to be happy.  He deserves all of the happiness I am not allowed to give him.  I just...he’s everything Sir Alby and I can’t bear the thought of him being harmed because of me.”  Newt had never admitted those feelings aloud, never spoken so freely.

 

Alby nodded as the Prince spoke, his heart breaking for the two.

 

“I understand, I truly do.” He promised. “I will look after him for you. I will remind him of your love when his mind is dark and I will remind him of your wishes.”

 

The song ended and Alby lingered as he had discussed with Thomas.

 

The room felt like it had gone silent as Thomas stood and made his way to the Prince. There were no secrets in this room, the court and the competitors all knew of Sir Thomas’ feelings towards the Prince.

 

“Your Highness,” Thomas bowed lowly. “May I have this dance?” He asked, voice wavering with emotion.

 

Thomas’ heart was beating wildly, this would be the last time he could touch Newt, could look into his eyes and find him looking back.

 

Newt looked at Thomas, took in every detail, time seemed to stand still as he tried to commit every single thing about him to memory.

 

“Yes.” He whispered putting his hand in Thomas’.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly and pulled the blonde in gently, bringing their bodies close, closer than they ever had before.

 

“Are you alright?” He whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear them. He looked over his Prince, his Newt, trying to find evidence of harm, when he found none he focused on committing everything to memory.

 

The smell of his hair, light and fruity. His deeper wooden and earthy natural scent, the soft hazel green of his eyes and the plushness of his lips, the silky softness of his palm, the way Newt breathed in time with him, and his hand on Thomas’ shoulder clenched so tightly it almost hurt.

 

He would savour every second he could, because this would be the last time. Thomas swallowed again, trying to hold back the emotions threatening to bubble over and leave him a wreck in his Prince’s arms.

 

Newt leaned in close.  Thomas was holding him so gently, so perfectly.  He let his head fall onto the taller boy’s shoulder.  He wanted to hide, to make it so that he and Thomas were the only ones in the room.  He surrounded himself with Thomas’ smell of leather and fresh mown grass.

 

“I….I don’t want to talk about it.  I just want...let this be about us.”  He whispered.

 

Thomas held Newt closer, shoulders shaking with a sob.

 

“I’m so sorry I failed you.” He whispered softly. “I love you.”

 

Newt felt tears come to his own eyes.  His breath hitched.

 

“You didn’t.  You could never fail me.  I’m sorry I’m not stronger.  I should stand up to them, we could run away. Make a life somewhere, just us.”

 

“I would love that.” Thomas agreed.

 

“But they would hunt us down and I shudder to think what would happen to us then.” He changed the way he held Newt’s hand, instead of cupping it in his palm, he laced their fingers together and brought it in to rest over his heart, the hand on Newt’s back slid lower to the small curve of his spine, holding him close and protected.

 

“Gally looks like a turnip in that purple robe.” He spoke softly, trying to cheer up his Prince. “How could anyone have approved that monstrosity.” He teased.

 

Newt brought his arm around Thomas, letting it rest around his waist and holding him close.

 

He giggled at Thomas’ words looking up into his face.  Thomas brought his forehead down to meet Newt’s.

 

“It’s because no one wants to get close enough to him to approve his clothes.” Newt replied half heartedly.

 

He stared into Thomas’ brown eyes, the world fell away, it was just the two of them in the room.  Two people in love, kept apart by fate and awful circumstances.  Newt lost his battle to be strong and let out a sob.

 

Thomas’ heart broke at the sound that escaped Newt.

 

“Please don’t cry.” He said softly, already feeling his own tears come.

 

He tried to blink them away but in doing so he was missing out on looking at Newt one last time, so he let them fall freely, staring at the matching tears running down Newt’s milky cheeks.

 

He didn’t say a word, had so many things to say but no words to do it with.

 

He swayed them, in a small circle as the music continued. Thomas had a sneaking suspicion the band had added to this song so that it would go on longer for them, just for them.

 

He could feel Newt shaking in his arms and his stomach felt sick. This time tomorrow Newt would be married to Minho and a few hours later would be expected to consummate the marriage.

 

He held Newt tighter, never wanting to let go, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

 

Newt trembled.  This was the last time he would be held by Thomas, likely the last time he’d feel such care and gentleness.  He couldn’t stop the desperate sobs that wracked his body as he tried to get himself back under control.  He could hear the song ending and he clutched at Thomas’ shoulders.

 

“Thomas...no matter what happens.  I love you. Please remember that.”

 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“Time’s up.  You look a bit tired Your Highness.  I think I should escort you to bed now.” Minho spoke, voice tight, eyes glaring daggers at the brunette knight.

 

Newt looked back at him eyes wide and distressed.

 

“No.”  He whispered.

 

“Thomas.”

 

Thomas let out a low growl, arms tightening around Newt, but mindful not to hurt him.

 

“You’ll have time with him tomorrow, I’ll bring him back.” He spat at the Asian knight, turning himself and Newt so that he was between the repulsive man and the Prince, shielding him.

 

Minho glared.

 

“Unhand my omega, I have orders to see him to his rooms, safe from any Alpha’s who have been dancing and grabbing him far too inappropriately.” The Asian man replied cooly.

 

Thomas hardened his jaw.

 

“At least it was willingly reciprocated. You’ll never have that.”

 

“Doesn’t bother me.” Minho shrugged and gripped Newt’s bicep, pulling.

 

“Come Newton.” He ordered.

 

Thomas held onto Newt.

 

“I love you. Be strong. Don’t ever forget that I love you.” He whispered quickly in the blonde’s ear, stealing a kiss to his cheek before the blonde was wrenched from his arms and dragged forcefully out of the hall.

 

Thomas wanted to go after them but Alby put a hand on his shoulder and the King and his knights glared at the two.

 

That was it. His last moment with Newt, snatched away cruelly.

 

Thomas felt broken and raw.

 

“I’m going to retire for the night.” He told Alby, voice cold and distant.

 

Alby nodded.

 

“Try to sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast.” He promised.

 

Thomas nodded and left the hall, aware he was being shadowed by two of the kings guardsmen.

 

He made it to his rooms and stoked the fire, pulling the furs from his bed, he curled up in front of the fire and watched the flames as he allowed himself to break down, sobbing softly, tears evaporating off the warm stone.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ugh. Don't hate us? Please. We promise it's going to be okay!   
> Please feel free to rant and yell at us in the comments.   
> You can also head over to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for updates and to yell at us there too XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE! I know you all panicked and I appreciate the trust you've shown us in the last few days.  
> Now go forth and read the awesome!

 

Newt stumbled along behind Minho as he was dragged from the hall and down the corridor.  

 

He had expected to be flanked by guards but the only escort was Minho’s manservant.

 

“Unhand me.  You’re hurting me.” He protested, trying to tug his arm out of the knight’s hold.

 

“That’s the least of your worries dear. How dare you embarrass me with your little act in there!” Minho growled, turning the corner and dragging him down the hallway, his hand still tight around Newt’s bicep, tight enough it would surely mark his skin.

 

“It’s no secret where my heart lies.  He’s more of a knight than you’ll ever be.  Everyone knows it.  The only one who embarrassed you was you with your little caveman act.”  The Prince spat digging in his heels.

 

“You are my mate and my omega!” Minho hissed darkly, turning another corner and then shoving Newt up against the doors of the Prince’s room.

 

“You don’t have to like it, but you will act like you have some kind of decency, you little whore. You’re lucky I don’t demand more from your father as dowry for having to take on a defective slut as my mate.” He growled, moving in closer, pressing himself against the blonde.

 

Newt turned his head as Minho’s fetid breath crossed his face.

 

“If you think me so sullied and loose I suppose you’ll just have to let me go.  I would also remind you that you have no rights as yet.  We are not married.” He shoved at the knights shoulders.

 

“And who would stop me?” The knight hissed, hands coming to rest on Newt’s hips.

 

“I could demand my marital rights, I could take them if I wished.”  He whispered, hands squeezing, moving behind to grope at the Prince’s ass, digging into his cheeks.

 

“Do you really think your father would protest, even if your examination in the morning proved you had spread your legs for me.  Do you really think he would refuse me?  He and my father made the agreement for you long before this tournament started.  There was never going to be anyone else.”  Minho informed the Prince, voice smug.

 

“Oh, you didn’t know? There was a treaty drawn up, your hand was promised to me long ago.  Your precious Thomas never had a chance.  Though, it was entertaining to watch him try.”

 

He trailed his nose up the blonde’s neck.

 

“You smell so sweet.  I just might have to have a taste.”  His hands pulled at Newt’s hips, dragging him forward to feel his hard cock through the knight’s pants as he tried to kiss the Prince..

 

Newt brought a knee up, hitting hard where it counted.  Minho pulled away with a soft grunt and the Prince landed a quick punch to his jaw.

 

“You are a disgusting creature.  You will not touch me again.”  He spat and opened his door, hurrying inside and locking the door firmly behind him.

 

He fell against the doors breathing hard.  Angry tears sprung to his eyes.  He could feel the knights hands on him, burning.  

 

He couldn’t believe his father had betrayed him so, that this whole thing had been a farce.  He wouldn’t go through with it. He’d find a way out.

 

Minho’s words turned over in his head.  Suddenly he had an idea.  It would be a risk but it could work.  He sat down at his desk and penned a quick message.

 

When he cautiously opened the door to his chambers he found the normal guards had been posted.

 

“I have need of my page.  Fetch him.”  He ordered.

 

***

 

Thomas had somehow managed to fall into a fitful sleep on the floor of his rooms, bundled up in the furs in front of the slowly dying fire.

 

He awoke when there was an insistent knocking on his door.

 

Thomas groaned, not wanting to be bothered, but the knocking continued.

 

Reluctantly he got up, body sore and stiff from laying on the hard stone, when he unlocked and opened the door, the two guards were still posted but Chuck stood before him.

 

“What is it Chuck?” He asked, trying to keep his tone even, if Chuck was here it was because of Newt, he was certain, but he couldn’t risk letting the guards know that.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Sir.  I had a question about your offer to be my knight master.” Chuck began glancing at the guards.

 

Thomas let out a fake put upon sigh and opened his door wider.

 

“Come on in, I have a fire going, we can be warm and talk.” He instructed and nodded at the guards before closing and locking the door again.

 

“Chuck, please tell me Newt is alright?” He whispered quickly, fearing the worst.

 

Chuck shook his head.

 

“The Prince….he...he gave me this.”  He passed the note on to Thomas

 

Thomas almost snatched the note out of the boys hands in his haste.

 

He gave the Page an apologetic look as he tore through the unmarked wax seal and opened the letter.

 

_I have an idea that might deliver us from our situation.  Come to me, but be careful._

 

Thomas gasped softly reading the note.

 

He smiled and threw it in the fire, watching it burn.

 

“Thank you for bringing that Chuck.” He told the boy. “I knew I made the right choice with you. You’ll make an excellent knight.” He praised him.

 

He saw the boy out of the room, making plans to meet up tomorrow after breakfast to discuss the proposal with his present guardian and make a formal agreement.

 

When the door was closed and locked, Thomas made noise as if he was going to bed and got himself dressed warmly.

 

He was thankful his rooms were only on the second floor, the drop wouldn’t be too great.

 

With a great deal of difficulty the knight managed to open his window, scale down the wall as much as possible before dropping and rolling on the stone below.

 

His shoulder ached but he didn’t care. He needed to see Newt.

 

Running through the gardens felt freeing, the scent of the flowers almost overbearing.

 

He picked a few and had to hide behind a rose bush, holding his breath as guards patrolled the paths.

 

He waited for them to round a corner before sprinting to the open grassed lawn under Newt’s window.

 

It would be a decent climb, but his Prince was worth it.

 

He put the stems of the flowers in his mouth, holding them as he started to climb the trellis that covered the first half of his journey upwards.

 

From there he jumped to grab a window sill, pulling himself up and then using the brickwork to slowly inch his way up.

 

Newt’s window was open when he managed to pull himself up onto the sill, panting and sore, he half tripped into the room, startling the Prince and making enough noise the guards outside his door called for him.

 

Newt paced his rooms nervously, what he was planning would either free him or damn them both completely.

 

He twisted his robes in his fists as he waited. What if Thomas was intercepted? What if Chuck had been intercepted? What if something had happened?

 

He heard a scuffle and then a thud as the knight fell into his window.

 

He held his finger to his lips as his guard called out.

 

"My lord?"

 

"I tripped. Nothing to worry about, I'm still locked in my tower." He replied.

 

He ran into Thomas’ arms and held him close.

 

"I feared the worst." He breathed

 

Thomas held Newt tightly, whole body pressed together as he buried his face in the Prince’s neck and and inhaled his scent.

 

“When Chuck turned up at my door I feared something had happened. I was so worried. Are you hurt?” He gushed out in one breath, fallen flowers forgotten as he stepped back to look over the blonde, checking his face and what skin was visible.

 

"I....he..he tried but he did not succeed." Newt told him.

 

"I...it was all a lie. My father...he made a treaty. He gave me away. Long before this all even started. I knew Minho was getting away with a lot but I never knew why. Now I do. I won't go along with it. I won't." He spoke quickly burning his face back in Thomas' chest. Getting as close as possible.

 

“Shhh,” Thomas soothed. “We’ll fight this. We’ll make it work for us. I won’t let him hurt you. I can’t.” He promised, daring to press a kiss to the blonde’s hair.

 

He ached to touch Newt. To inhale his scent and to kiss him, to touch him so gently all over, worship the gorgeous man in front of him, treat him with the care and respect he deserved.

 

Newt gathered his courage.

 

"I have an idea but it's risky. It could mean your life and my own. I almost don't want to ask." Newt spoke quietly looking up into Thomas' face.

 

“Anything,” Thomas promised. “Anything you think will help I will gladly do.” He gently cupped Newt’s face in his hands, staring intently down at him.

 

“Whatever you need of me, it is yours.”

 

Newt looked into Thomas' eyes. He wanted the knight to kiss him. He gathered his nerve before making his suggestion.

 

"Bed me. If you take me now I'll be sullied, useless. They'll have to release me."

 

Thomas gasped, desire coursing through him.

 

“Newt...” He breathed. “Newt, I...” He stuttered.

 

“I want to. Oh gods do I want to.” He promised. “But I don’t want to bed you because you feel it’s your only option. I don’t want you to think of me as the lesser evil. I will only ever touch you if you truly want me too.”

 

He hoped Newt didn’t take offense, but he couldn’t make love to the Prince if it was solely for political purposes. He wanted their time together to be perfect, to be loving.

 

Newt pulled back slightly.

 

"I do want you to. I want us to be free to be together. I want you." He insisted.

 

"I don't... I don't have many choices. We can't escape. If we managed to get out of the palace they'd find us. You would be killed and who knows what they would do to me." The prince continued.

 

"Minho has all but told me I'll be kept locked in these rooms. I can't bear it. This time tomorrow he'll succeed where he failed tonight. I won't be able to stop him." Newt could feel tears coming to his eyes.

 

"I want...I want to know joy not fear and pain. I love you, want to experience love making with you. Even if it means that I am still forced to marry him, or am cast out for being unclean. I would bear it, for a chance to be with you." Newt explained.

 

Thomas pulled Newt in, cupping his face and thumbing over a strong cheekbone.

 

“I love you, so much.” He promised, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the blonde’s, kissing him softly until Newt responded.

 

Newt sighed when Thomas' lips descended on his. He'd never been kissed before, the brunette’s lips were soft and warm, gentle on his as Newt began to respond, he moved against the knight pressing closer and opening his lips slightly.

 

"Thomas." He whispered breathily. His heart pounding.

 

"Please Tommy. I love you."

 

Thomas gently walked Newt backwards towards his bed. He helped the blonde up onto the soft mattress and followed him, laying beside him, pressing their fronts together as they kissed, one hand supporting Newt’s head, the other running up and down the length of his torso. He loved the small noises Newt made and the way his body shivered.

 

Newt ran the fingers of one hand through Thomas' hair. The other held him close hooking around his hip.

 

"You’re so strong. So perfect." He whispered.

 

"I was so scared when you fell. Did you get hurt?" He asked he couldn't bear the thought.

 

“I hit my head, but I’m alright. Daniel gave me the all clear.” He promised, pressing kisses to Newt’s neck.

 

“I want to kiss you all over, I want to worship every inch of your skin.” He murmured.

 

“May I?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of Newt’s night shirt.

 

Newt felt a hot thrill of excitement race down his spine.  

 

“I...I don’t….I’ve never.”  He began nervously but cut himself off, of course Thomas knew he’d never...everyone knew.

 

“I’d like that.”  He answered.

 

Thomas smiled softly, letting his fingers slip up underneath the blonde’s night shirt, fingers and palm sliding hesitantly over his skin.

 

“You’re so soft.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Newt’s lips.

 

“I love the feel of your skin.”

 

Thomas pulled back enough to sit up and rid himself of his shirts. He held out his hand to help Newt up and took hold of the bottom of his night shirt.

 

Seeing Newt shirtless for the first time felt like he’d been punched in the gut. The air left him and he could do nothing but stare at the soft expanse of almost hairless skin.

 

“You’re stunning.” He breathed in awe, reaching out to touch a dark mark on the Prince’s bicep. “What’s this?” He asked, looking over the angry mark, it looked like a hand.

 

Newt blushed as Thomas removed his nightshirt leaving him in only his underclothes.

 

“Sir Minho was rather ungallant after the dance tonight.”  He answered, looking down to the side, staring resolutely at the sheets unable to bear the look on Thomas’ face.

 

Thomas reached out to turn Newt’s head gently.

 

“I will never let him hurt you again.” He swore, he’d kill the man himself if he had too.

 

He pressed a tender kiss to Newt’s lips and trailed them down his neck and shoulder to the dark marks, kissing them softly, afraid he would hurt the boy even more. He wanted to replace the memory of Minho’s touch with his own, erase the bad, override it with good.

 

“Lay down,” he whispered, not wanting to be loud in the quiet room. “If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, if I hurt you or you need me to stop, please tell me. I will. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Newt turned his face up and pulled Thomas in for a kiss before lying back his eyes open and trusting.

 

“You’d never hurt me.”  Newt responded.  He knew that, he loved Thomas, wanted to never be without him.

 

“I...I don’t know what I should do.”  He whispered uncertainly.

 

“For now, just enjoy. I’m going to kiss you, all over. So just enjoy it, we can try more later if you want too.” He promised and leant down to kiss at the prominent bones of his collar, kissing and licking them, sucking soft marks to the skin.

 

He continued over Newt’s torso, licking and sucking his soft pink nipples, making Newt gasp and writhe beneath him. He paid more attention to the spots that made the blonde gasp and moan, moving quickly from ones that drew little to no reaction from him.

 

He worked his way down, over sharp jutting hip bones, to strong thighs and knobby knees.

 

He kissed his way back up, nosing the inside of Newt’s thigh, inhaling his musk but being mindful not to get too close to his manhood, it wasn’t time for that yet.

 

He continued back up, paying more attention to Newt’s nipples before kissing him deeply, tongue brushing along his bottom lip, begging for attention.

 

Newt whined and squirmed as Thomas’ lips traveled over his body. He’d never felt like this before. He didn’t know what to do with himself it felt so electric, so exciting, like all of his senses were heightened.

 

“Thomas.”  He whispered.

 

“Oh Thomas.”  

 

He parted his lips for Thomas tongue and sighed as he was kissed properly for the first time in his life.  He wasn’t sure exactly how to respond, he stroked the brunette’s tongue with his own, eventually becoming brave enough to push back, to taste Thomas’ lips.  He hands came up to pull him close, so their bare chests were pressed together.  Newt liked the feel of the knight’s skin against his.

 

Thomas moved so he was half laying over Newt, kissing him deeply as the Prince responded.

 

When the kiss broke, air was a problem and Thomas panted softly, reaching down to unfasten his pants and lower them until he was left in his underclothes, same as Newt.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, curling up beside Newt and holding the boy against him as they lay on their sides, facing each other.

 

Newt smiled at Thomas.

 

“I’m feeling like I love you.  Like I’ve never felt this way before in my life.  I feel like I’m going to burst.”  The blonde replied.

 

Thomas hand was stroking his skin lightly. He caught the knights hand and pulled it to his lips.

 

“I love your hands. I love the way they feel on my skin.”  He pressed a kiss to the callused palm.  “I never want to feel another pair.”  

 

Thomas smiled at Newt’s words, loved the way the omega kissed his palm.

 

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked. He wanted to make sure Newt was still on board with this. It was his idea, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t change his mind.

 

Newt met his eyes.

 

“You’re my Alpha.”  He said quietly.

 

“I want you.  I want you to show me what it’s supposed to be like.  How it should feel when someone loves you.” Newt’s hand stroked over Thomas’ ribs, brushing gently over a bruise he must have picked up during the combat trial.

 

“I'm afraid though.”  He admitted.

 

“I want to do this but what if they hurt you?  They could...you could be…”  Suddenly Newt found himself doubting his plan.

 

“I don’t know if it’s worth it.” He spoke quietly.

 

“You are always worth it.” Thomas promised.

 

“If you want this, I will give it to you gladly. Nothing would make me happier than to share this with you.”

 

When Newt nodded, Thomas rolled them, moving to lay over the Prince, his knees pressing between Newt’s parted thighs.

 

He kissed the blonde again, gently rolling his hips down against Newt’s loving the soft gasp he made into the kiss.

 

Newt instinctively opened his legs as Thomas settled between them.

 

When the Alpha pressed down against him, rubbing his growing erection against Newts own hardening cock, he gasped.  He’d never felt anything like it.

 

“Thomas,”  he whimpered arching his back, pressing up to get more of the sensation.

 

Thomas smiled and rolled his hips again, creating a slow easy rhythm they could both work too.

 

“Feel good?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting confirmation from the blonde.

 

The noise that escaped Newt was one he’d never heard himself make, a low whine as he clutched at the brunette above him.

 

“Oh gods Thomas.” He sighed.

 

Thomas kissed him again, pressing down a little harder with his hips, they were both hard now, excited and ready to move things along.

 

“I...” Thomas started, panting against Newt’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I want to... I” He cut off, not sure how to say what he was feeling.

 

“I want to knot you.” He said quietly. “But only if you want me too. I want to open you up slowly and gently with my fingers until you’re a writhing panting mess on the bed and then when you ask me, I will move inside of you, fill you as best I can and mate you so thoroughly.”

 

“By the gods.”  Newt breathed.  He’d never heard someone describe knotting him quite like that, never imagined it could be so appealing.

 

“Please Thomas.”  He rolled his hips with the alpha’s searching his lips out for a kiss.

 

“I...I need it.”  He whimpered, he could feel the pull inside of him, want wasn’t a strong enough word.

 

“Do you have any oil?” Thomas asked, glancing around the room.

 

Newt indicated one of his drawers and Thomas left the bed to get it.

 

He stripped off the last of his clothes when he came back and watched Newt do the same.

 

“Stunning.” Thomas breathed as he climbed up the bed, gently coaxing Newt into parting his legs.

 

“I know it feels uncomfortable and vulnerable, but you trust me right?” He asked, one hand on each of Newt’s knees, sliding up and down the inside of his thighs, trying to get him to relax enough to part his legs enough for the knight to be able to open him comfortably.

 

Newt lay on his back suddenly afraid.  He knew Thomas wasn’t going to hurt him.  He knew that, but he felt nervous.

 

“I do….”  He began, trembling slightly with nerves.

 

“Kiss me?”  He whispered reaching up for Thomas.

 

Thomas smiled and gave into Newt’s request, kissing him happily for as long as he wanted.

 

He couldn’t believe this was happening, that he had Newt, naked and under him, kissing him and feeling his soft skin.

 

“I love you.” Thomas said softly, heart swelling with the overwhelming emotions inside of him.

 

“I love you too.”  Newt responded.  

 

Thomas’ hands were still stroking his legs and taking a deep breath he slowly separated his thighs, opening himself up to his mate.  He felt vulnerable and exposed, but he knew he was safe.  Knew Thomas would take care of him.

 

Thomas kept kissing Newt, even after he’d parted his legs.

 

He kept his hands moving and his lips pressed against the blonde’s until he relaxed fully into it, until the vulnerability and the apprehension drained away.

 

“I’m going to use the oil and I’m going to open you up. It’s going to feel weird and uncomfortable, but it’ll feel better after a while. If you need me to stop, tell me.” He explained, hoping that if Newt knew what to expect he would be able to handle it better.

 

Newt nodded slightly, he had some idea of what was about to happen.  When he was examined for virginity Daniel had explained what would happen on his wedding night.

 

“I trust you Thomas.  Love me.”  He said quietly.

 

Thomas smiled and opened the oil, slicking up two fingers generously and then kissing Newt softly as he circled them around his hole, waiting for the muscle to relax before pressing and tapping gently over the tight skin.

 

When Newt had relaxed Thomas pressed the tip of one finger inside, the blonde didn’t make any noise that it had hurt or that he wanted to stop so Thomas continued to push until his finger was as deep as it could go.

 

He moved his kisses to Newt’s neck, sucking and biting playfully, leaving marks that quickly faded. He would work on putting a more permanent mark later once he was knotted inside of the Prince, inside of his mate.

 

Newt’s face drew up as Thomas’ finger pressed inside, it didn’t hurt, far from it, but it felt strange.  He tipped his head back groaning when Thomas sucked light marks into his skin.  He liked the way Thomas’ lips and tongue felt on his skin, almost as much as he liked his hands stroking over him.

 

The Alpha’s ministrations helped him to relax and he tipped his hips up, giving his mate better access.

 

“Tommy.”  He whined.

 

“I’m right here.” Thomas replied, kissing Newt deeply as he withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in, stopping to use more oil.

 

When one finger moved easily he added a second, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort from Newt. He must have been doing something right because the blonde just made a whining noise and it made Thomas smile.

 

“You look amazing like this. I’m in awe of you.” He whispered. “I want to make love to you everyday for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I want that too.”  Newt responded.

 

“You feel so good above me.  When you kiss me...it’s like...like nothing else exists in this world.”  the omega panted.

 

“I want to feel this for the rest of my life.”

 

Thomas kissed Newt again, working his two fingers in and out of the blonde, carefully scissoring them to open him further.

 

“At the risk of sounding like every other Alpha you’ve met, I can’t wait to be inside of you, to knot you and tie us together. I want to watch you come apart on my knot.”

 

Newt whimpered as Thomas began stretching him.

 

“The difference between you, my Alpha and those others is that you actually care about me.  I want you to put your knot inside of me. I want to feel it filling me up. I want to be tied to you for as long as possible.  I want you to put a pup inside of me.  I want want everyone to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”  Newt babbled.

 

Thomas moaned lowly at the thought of Newt swelled with his child.

 

“God’s Newt. I want that, I want it so much.” He panted, stopping his hands to use more oil and add a third finger.

 

The glide was smooth, easier now. Thomas suspected Newt’s biology was helping. He knew that Omega’s only produced slick during heat but he had known for their body to be more accepting of breeding when they were properly aroused. The thought made him preen. He was thrilled he could please Newt in such a way.

 

Newt arched his back into Thomas’ hands, he felt something shift inside him, like something uncoiling low in his belly, he whimpered.  Thomas’ fingers were starting to feel good, rather than just feeling odd he felt little shocks of pleasure when they pushed in and out.

 

“Thomas.”  He cried out softly, fingers gripping the tanned biceps bracketing him to the bed.

 

Thomas smiled softly.

 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered, kissing the blonde again.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the oil again.

 

Newt took a deep breath and leaned up for a kiss.

 

“I think so...yes. Please Tommy. Make me yours.”  He whispered, looking deep into the Alpha’s eyes.

 

Thomas smiled and melted into the kiss.

 

“Always.” He promised.

 

He hissed as he rubbed the oil over his cock. He’d neglected his own need in order to put Newt first and he hadn’t realized how worked up he was until that moment.

 

When he was thoroughly coated, he shifted up a little further laying over Newt.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He whispered, kissing the blonde once more before pressing the head of his cock against the blonde slick and loosened entrance.

 

Newts eyes screwed shut as Thomas pushed in. He panted quickly, overwhelmed by the feeling of having his mate inside him, stretching him open.  His eyes filled with the intensity of the feeling.

 

“Tommy. I…” He couldn't explain what he was feeling.

 

Thomas stilled, afraid he’d hurt the man.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, arms shaking from the effort of holding still, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching tightly.

 

“I love you.”  He whimpered, eyes opening to meet Thomas’. He shifted slightly, encouraging Thomas to push deeper.

 

“Keep going.”  He sighed.

 

Thomas kissed Newt’s forehead, cheeks and then lips before he started moving again.

 

When he was fully inside of his mate he paused, breathing harshly.

 

“Gods, Newt.” He gasped. “You feel amazing.”

 

Newt wrapped his arms around his mate’s back, fingers digging into his shoulders.  

 

“I..I feel so full, feel so good.” He murmured.

 

“I didn’t know it could be like this.”

 

Thomas rolled his hips slowly, pulling out an inch or so before pushing back in, working up a slow, easy rhythm that had them both sweaty and panting.

 

“Newt.” Thomas moaned lowly, dripping his head down to kiss and bite at the blonde’s neck.

 

“I want to mark you.” He panted, hips stuttering before regaining their perfect stroke.

 

Newt groaned.

 

“Do it.  Please.  Show everyone I belong to you.”  He whimpered, moving his hips with Thomas,’  meeting him on every stroke.

 

Thomas groaned, opening his jaw and biting down on Newt’s shoulder, moving his hips faster, panting through his nose as his teeth left impressions on Newt’s skin.

 

He released the bite and soothed it with kisses and licks.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, slowing his hips a little, unable to take his eyes off the claim on Newt’s skin.

 

Newt cried out as Thomas’ teeth sank into his skin, his breath hitching as the alpha’s hips continued to move, driving him deeper and deeper.

 

“No, doesn’t hurt.  Feels good.”  He answered, voice breathy.

 

“I want….I want to do the same.”  He pulled the taller man down, impossibly closer, his lips brushed a spot just under his left collarbone, close to his heart.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Yes.” Thomas moaned, lowering himself further on his elbows, their bellies and chests rubbing together with each movement.

 

“Claim me too.”

 

Newt closed his eyes and breathed deep taking in the scent of his alphs so close, in him and over him, surrounding him completely.  He opened his lips and kissed the spot over his heart again before biting down, pinching the skin between his teeth until he left a mark.

 

“Mine.”  He whispered, licking over the marks he’d made.

 

“Yours.” Thomas agreed, kissing over the bite he’d left on Newt. “And mine.” He growled low and deep, shifting his weight again so he could kiss Newt and move faster, pressing deeper into the blonde.

 

He could feel the ache in his knot, he was getting close to orgasm and this time with Newt’s scent all around him, the heat of his mate, the sting of their claiming bites and the sounds of Newt’s moans, he wouldn’t be able to hold back his knot.

 

“I’m close.” The brunette panted, pressing himself as deep as he could go and grinding, he didn’t want to have to try and force his knot in, he would stay deep until it expanded, trying to lessen the pain for Newt.

 

Newt looked up at Thomas.

 

“Do it, knot me.  Tie us together.”  He groaned.  He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, every movement sending lightning bolts of pleasure through him.  He couldn’t catch his breath.

 

Thomas groaned above him and he felt it, he could feel Thomas’ knot expanding within him, stretching and pressing on his rim, it burned, almost to the point of true pain.

 

“Oh god Tommy.”  He whimpered.

 

Thomas kissed Newt, trying to distract him from any pain.

 

“I’ve got you.” He promised and let out a low moan, he twitched his hips forward and back, small jolts against Newt’s prostate as his knot expanded, the feel of Newt so snug around him, stretched so beautifully had his stomach muscles twitching in anticipation.

 

He could feel his orgasm approaching, he was going to breed his mate, fill him so good.

 

“Oh gods, Newt. Newt.” He gasped reaching a hand down to stroke over Newt’s cock, trying to get the blonde to follow him over the edge.

 

Newt dragged his hands down the front of Thomas’ body, feeling his abs twitch as he moved.  When the knight’s callused hand closed around him he arched back crying out helplessly.

 

“Thomas.  Thomas please, oh gods.”  He felt pleasure spilling over, painting his chest and Thomas’ hand.

 

Thomas smelt more than he felt Newt come. The sharp spice made him moan lowly, hips twitching harder, fighting against his knot to try and fuck into Newt harder and faster.

 

He pressed in deep, feeling himself come hard enough that his arms gave out and he fell forward onto Newt.

 

He righted himself after a few moments panting harshly as he continued to fill the blonde.

 

“Oh gods.” He sighed, resting his forehead on Newt’s chest and then pressing a kiss to the bite on his shoulder, licking over the wound softly, loving the feel of the indents under his tongue.

 

Newt regained his senses slowly, Thomas was pressing kisses to his chest and neck.

 

“Thomas, oh god.  I can feel you filling me.”  His voice a mewling whimper, it was an odd sensation.

 

Thomas smiled humming happily. “Yes, I am.” He agreed, nosing along Newt’s neck and breathing him in.

 

“Going to put a pup in you.” He smiled lazily. “Our child.” He sighed, drunk on pheromones and his own orgasm.

 

Newt’s hands stroked up and down Thomas back.

 

“Gonna breed me so good?  Gonna make me swollen with it.  Watch the baby grow, feel him kick.”  Newt mumbled, he could imagine that with Thomas.  Wanted it with Thomas.

 

His omega instincts called to him, making him shift slightly, accommodating Thomas’ twitching hips, as he filled him with his seed, getting his womb into a proper position that would make it easier for the breeding to take.  

 

His legs spread wide, hips tilted up, he sighed.  This was where he was meant to be.

 

Thomas settled further into Newt’s embrace, nuzzling his cheek and nose over his neck, collarbone and face.

 

“I love you.” He smiled happily, kissing the blonde. “My mate.”

 

Newt turned his head to steal a proper kiss.

 

“You’re my everything.  My knight in shining armour.  My Alpha.”  Newt grinned.

 

“I’m never letting you go.”  He told him.

 

The lay there, kissing and nuzzling for what felt like ages.  Newt squirmed when he felt the knot beginning to deflate.

 

“No..”  he whimpered.

 

“I’m not ready.  I don’t want you to leave.”  He mumbled.  He liked having Thomas inside of him, he didn’t want to be empty.

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“I’ll stay, it’s alright.” He promised, not moving an inch. He would stay inside his mate as long as he could.

 

“You should get some sleep, we’re going to have a big day tomorrow.” He stroked Newt’s cheek gently and kissed his nose.

 

Newt shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to miss a moment with you.  They might, things might go badly tomorrow.  I couldn’t bear it if I wasted my last chance with you sleeping.”  The prince insisted.

 

Thomas gave him a small smile and kissed the blonde again.

 

“Alright, but I can see how tired you are.” He nuzzled against Newt’s neck again.

 

“So you sleep if you need to, I’ll be here when you wake.” He promised.

 

He could feel his cock slowly turn flaccid, slipping out of Newt, much to both of their dislike.

 

“Roll over, I want to cuddle up behind you.” He instructed, moving so Newt could roll over.

 

He pulled the blankets up around them, keeping them warm in their little cocoon.

 

Wrapping one hand around Newt’s belly he stroked his thumb over it.

 

“What shall we name him?” He asked, trying to keep Newt’s thoughts away from tomorrow. For tonight they could have this.

 

Newt cuddled in close to Thomas, nuzzling the arm that supported his head and holding the hand that rested on his stomach.

 

“Hmmmm” the blonde hummed as he thought it over.

 

“We should name him after Alby, because I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t have made it through this competition without him.”  Newt mused.

 

“He’s a good friend.”

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“You would have us name our first born son after a friend? Shouldn’t he be Thomas Jr?” The brunette teased and pressed kissed to the back of Newt’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I would name him anything to make you happy, but Alby would be a good name for a boy.” He agreed.

 

Newt laughed.

 

“There’s that Alpha ego.  What about Newt Jr.  After all I’m the one doing all the work here.”  He teased

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“Another one of you would make me very happy. I’d hope he’d have your good looks anyway. If he looked like me he’d never be able to marry and produce an heir.” He teased. “Although, I’m sure there’ll be someone who’ll love him for his heart.” He smiled fondly.

 

“While I must admit, I’m clearly the gorgeous one in this relationship, I love you for more than your heart you know.  You’re not awful to look at.”  He teased turning back to grin at his mate and then yelping in laughter as he was tickled.

 

Thomas eased his fingers when Newt was red in the face.

 

“I love you, so much. We will make this work.” He promised.

 

Newt rubbed at his eyes, the were itching from exhaustion.

 

“I hope you’re right.  I just...I just want to be happy.  I want you to be happy.  I love you so much Thomas.” He yawned fighting the sleep he could feel coming on.  He’d had an emotional day, his body was trying to crash.

 

“Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what they do, you’ll keep yourself as safe as possible.  I can endure anything if I know you’re okay.”  Newt whispered.

 

“Please,” Thomas cut him off. “Don’t make me think about it. I... gods. I will stay safe, I have to in order to be here for you. Just... don’t remind me of what could happen. Tonight I just want to be with you, just us, happy and content until the sun rises on a new day.”

 

Newt rolled over to face Thomas snuggling in close to his chest, feeling his warm skin on his cheek.

 

“Alright, just us.  Tomorrow doesn’t exist.”  He murmured.

 

“We’re going to have to set up a spare room.  Chuck agreed to squire for you didn’t he?”  Newt asked, continuing their little daydream scenario.

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“He did. We’ll get some rooms organised for him. We’ll move into something bigger, with another room attached for the nursery.” He smiled.

 

“Chuck can be across from us and we’ll put Alby and Ben down the hall. Wouldn’t it be adorable if their children and ours grew up together, playing together.” He smiled, holding Newt closer to his chest.

 

Newt breathed in the smell of Thomas, his own scent was mixed in and he found he liked it.

 

“I will accept nothing less.  All of them terrorizing their tutors and filling the gardens with their games.  I always wanted siblings, or even close friends, but never had the luxury.  Our children will have both.”  Newt decided.

 

“I can’t wait until we have a little girl. She’ll have your eyes and my wit.  Your sword arm will get tired from keeping the boys off.”  He teased.

 

Thomas chuckled.

 

“Our children will be free to socialize as they wish, regardless of how they present, Alpha, omega or beta, it doesn’t matter.” He agreed.

 

“And I won’t have to do a thing, I’ll teach her to swing a sword myself, she’ll defend her own honour, I’ll just be there to help out if need be.” He promised.

 

Newt smiled to himself.  He loved the picture of the future his alpha painted.  Their children growing up happy and healthy, no worries about Alpha’s and Omegas, or position.  They’d do what made them happy and their parents would support them. It was perfect.

 

“And Lady Alice.  She won’t accept a place in the castle, she loves her home too much, but we will bring our children there as often as possible.  I don’t want them growing up thinking they are above anyone.  They may be born into privilege but they will learn that all people are equal where it counts.  Plus she would kill me if she didn’t get to see my children grow up.”  He smiled his face cracking on another yawn.

 

Thomas grinned and nodded.

 

“Of course. I was thinking as part of my knights training they would have to go down to Lady Alice’s home and the school and do regular maintenance on the buildings. Can’t have the kids getting sick.” He smiled.

 

“Yes.  Good. I love that you love my plans for the city.  I want to do such great things.”  Newt mumbled.

 

“Great things that will make our people stronger, turn this kingdom into a truly amazing place.”  His words were slurring together as he started to drift off. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

 

Thomas grinned, stroking Newt’s hair.

 

“It will be a fine city and a fine kingdom. We’ll rule it together for the benefit of the people.” He agreed, smiling fondly down at the blonde’s drooping eyes.

 

“Sleep.” He whispered, kissing his mate’s forehead.

 

Newt shook his head.

 

“No.”  His eyes were already closed.

 

“I love you Thomas, my knight in shining armor.”  He sighed, letting sleep claim him.

 

“I love you too, my sweet prince.”

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you screaming and flailing happily? Good.  
> Please feel free to flail, squee or shout in the comments or over at misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry with how long this took and I apologise for the shortness of the chapter.  
> RL has been getting in the way of our editing time.  
> Chapter 9 will be out within a week and the last chapter will be in time for new years!
> 
> WARNING!: Minho is evil and there is talk of violent abortion (One line threat) No harm actually comes to Newt.

 

Newt shot straight up in bed as his door was thrown open.

 

“Good Morning Son.  It’s time for…”  The King trailed off when he noticed the other occupant of the bed.

 

“YOU LITTLE WHORE...GUARDS!”  King Stephan’s voice thundered through the room.

 

“Father, I can..”  Newt began as the room flooded with armed men.

 

Thomas shot up at the loud yelling. The King had found them.

 

“Sir.” He started but he was wrenched from the bed, the guards uncaring he wasn’t clothed.

 

“Unhand me!” He shouted, struggling to free himself.

 

“This man has defiled the Prince.”  The King declared.

 

“No.  NO it wasn’t.” Newt protested wrapping the sheet around himself

 

“Be quiet!”  His father snapped.

 

“Take him to the dungeon, he will be dealt with later.”

 

“NO!  NO Thomas.”  Newt scrambled out of bed trying to reach the knight as he was roughly bound and dragged to his feet.  The guards held him back.

 

“This was a most disgusting violation and be sure you will pay for it.”  King Stephan spat in Thomas’s face before turning on his son, throwing a simple robe at him.

 

“And you, I have no doubt you are not blameless in this. Get dressed.  You will be examined.  If you are found to be worthless, he is not the only one who will pay.” His father hissed watching as Newt wrapped himself in the thin cloth.

 

“Bring him.”  He spoke to the guards who began dragging the prince from his rooms.

 

***

 

Thomas screamed and fought the whole way to the dungeons, if they harmed Newt he would kill them all.

 

He was thrown roughly into a cell, the door locked behind him.

 

Thomas instantly tried to knock it free, knowing it was worthless but trying all the same.

 

He could hear voices just up the stairs leading to the dungeons, it sounded like Alby was arguing with the guards.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“He’s been arrested.”

 

“For what?” Alby demanded.

 

“I can not say.” The guard replied.

 

Thomas listened as they continued to speak.

 

“You can have five minutes.” The guard agreed, escorting Alby down to his cell door.

 

“What did you do?” He glared at Thomas.

 

Thomas had been given a pair of rough pants but nothing more, he pointed to the claiming bite on his chest.

 

“You didn’t... you stupid boy!” Alby roared.

 

“Do you have any idea-”

 

“Alby!” Thomas shouted back.

 

“We mated.” He explained. “It’s not just a claim, it’s been sealed.”

 

“Are you completely mad?”

 

“It was his idea, his plan. I went with it, willingly.”

 

Alby sighed.

 

“I hope your one night was worth it, you’ll be executed for this.”

 

Thomas swallowed thickly.

 

“I know, every moment was worth it. Please look after him.”

 

Alby nodded as the guard cleared his throat, their time was up.

 

***

 

Newt was shoved roughly into Daniel’s exam room, stumbling to avoid falling on the floor. His father barged in after him.

 

“Sire?”  Daniel looked on confused, he knew he was to examine the prince but the boy was barely clothed and had been thrown into the room and the King looked apoplectic with rage.

 

“You will examine him.  He debased himself and I need to know what damage has been done.”  The king reached out and tore at the robe the Price was wearing, Newt pulled away before it came completely off but the damage was done, the claiming bite clearly visible on his shoulder.

 

“Oh Newton.”  The physician murmured.

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave Sire.  This is a closed examination.”

 

“No.  He lost the right to privacy when he behaved like a common street whore.  You will perform the examination now.”  The King ordered.

 

The physician wanted to protest, to refuse but he knew if he did it would mean his life, and someone else would just be found to do it.  He could at least afford the prince some modicum of comfort.  He put a hand on the trembling boy’s back and guided him to the table.

 

Newt couldn’t stop shaking.  Thomas.  Thomas had been taken away.  He was probably being beaten, or harmed, he might even be executed before he had a chance to see him.  This was all his fault.  Him and his stupid plan.  He should have gone along with the marriage, let Minho and his father have what they wanted, watching Thomas from afar would be better than seeing his head adorn the castle gates.  

 

He allowed Daniel to remove what was left of his robe and sat down carefully on the bed.

 

“Have you been hurt Highness?”  The physician asked gently, he hoped to the gods the prince hadn’t been forced

 

“N...No..it...Thomas.”  Newt mumbled softly eyes meeting the healer’s.

 

Daniel nodded. He examined the bite mark on the prince’s shoulder, a claiming mark, it was clean, the skin unbroken.

 

“And where did this come from.”  He indicated the dark handprint that graced his bicep.

 

“Sir Minho.  He didn’t like my dancing with Thomas.”  He answered quietly.  He wished his father was out of the room.

 

“As well he shouldn’t.  A man shouldn’t suffer their betrothed in the arms of another man.”  His father pointed out.

 

“Sire, if you’re going to remain, I ask that you please remain silent.”  Daniel spoke eyes soft as he gazed at the prince.

 

“That is the last time you speak to me that way healer.  Do it again and you will not like the results.”  The king ordered, his patience had been tested enough for one day.

 

“Are there any others?”  Daniel asked.

 

Newt shook his head.  

 

“Alright.”  Daniel nodded. “Lie down.”  He told the blonde.  Newt closed his eyes and did as he was asked, placing his feet where he was told.

 

Daniel could see the prince had been taken, his entrance was still slightly puffy and the dried remains of his partner’s orgasm were smeared between his cheeks.  The healer dampened a cloth and cleaned away the mess.

 

Newt felt like crying.  This was it.  He was going to doom Thomas.  They could do what they liked to him, but Thomas.  He wasn’t at fault.

 

“Your Highness.”  Daniel began.

 

Newt’s eyes shot to him.

 

“I need to do an internal exam, to check how far things progressed.”  He spoke gently.

 

Newt squeezed his eyes closed again and nodded.

 

“You are taking far too long healer, get on with it.”  The king spoke impatiently.

 

Daniel ignored him as he spread oil on two of his fingers and gently pushed them inside.

 

Newt’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the digits enter him, a small sound between a whimper and a sob escaping him.  It was over almost as quickly as it began, a little pressure and the fingers were gone.  

 

“You can close your legs now.”  Daniel told him as he turned to wash his hands.

 

“Healer.”  The King demanded.

 

“The prince has been breached.  His womb shows signs of having been open.  There is a good chance he will find himself pregnant.”  Daniel answered sadly.

 

Newt hung his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

“Well that’s it then.  You’ve sullied yourself.  Destroyed your reputation.  You’re useless now.” The king spoke, voice tightly controlled.

 

Newt didn’t even try to defend himself, there was nothing he could say.

 

“Well I hope one night of slutting around was worth it.”  He spat.

 

“We may yet be able to salvage this.  Minho is getting a very good deal out of this, he may, if a period of time passes and you prove to not be pregnant, he may still take you.”  The king mused.

 

“No!”  Newt shouted. “No.  You can’t!”  He protested.

 

“You don’t have any right to make demands anymore.”  The king strode from the room, he’d find Minho and explain the situation.

 

***

 

Thomas wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He’d missed breakfast and he’d hardly eaten anything the night before.

 

His stomach growled loudly and he pet it, hoping to silence the room.

 

“Hungry are we? Defiling my husband to be wasn’t enough for you?” Sir Minho spat.

 

Thomas grinned at him.

 

“Your husband to be invited me into his room and his bed. He invited me to touch him, to claim him and to breed him. So I did.” He replied smugly. If he was going to die, then so be it, but he would not feel guilt or regret over the night he spent with Newt.

 

Minho glared.

 

“When they kill you, he’ll be open season.” Minho snarled. “A sullied omega, put to shame. He’ll have no purity and anyone will be allowed to touch him, even me. You won’t be able to protect him when you’re dead.”

 

Thomas snarled and stood up.

 

“You won’t lay a hand on him, no one will.”

 

“Or what? Your spirit will rise from the unmarked shallow grave we give you?” The Asian man sneered.

 

“If you harm a single hair on his head I will take you with me.” Thomas growled low and menacing,

 

“Sir Minho.” One of the guards entered the room.

 

“What?” Minho snarled turning to face the man.

 

“The king has summoned you to his rooms, he says it’s urgent.”

 

Minho grinned at Thomas.

 

“I promise you this. I will fuck your omega whore and I will breed him better than you ever could. In time he’ll come to enjoy my knot.” He smirked and followed the guard.

 

Thomas growled angry and frustrated, kicking and shaking the door of his cell trying to break free.

 

His anger turned to sadness. What had he done? He hoped Newt was safe. He hoped Alby would be smart and steal him away, keep him hidden and safe.

 

***

 

The king looked up from his desk when the young knight entered the room.

 

“I’m going to assume you’ve heard what has happened?”

 

Minho nodded moving further into the room and taking a seat opposite the desk, all but sprawling in the chair.

 

"I want details, what happened?"

 

King Stephan frowned.

 

“It would seem my son is no better than a common trollop.  He allowed that pauper from Dunne into his bed. He has been knotted and bred, though there is the possibility that he may not be pregnant.”  The monarch pointed out.

 

The door creaked open again and Newt entered.  He’d rushed to his room to get dressed and then hurried to his father’s study.  He was not going to be left out of negotiations for his future.  He’d come up with this plan, and now he would see it through.

 

Minho's hands tightened into fists.

 

He was not going to let a subpar alpha from Dunne steal his crown.

 

When Newt entered Minho scowled at him.

 

"His purity isn't an issue for me provided he isn't pregnant. If he is free of a pup then we can proceed with the agreement." He told the king.

 

The king nodded.

 

“Well then, we’ll set a date, say four weeks from now.  We should know for sure by then whether he’s carrying if he’s not everything can proceed as it was supposed to.”  The king gave a tight smile.

 

“There is of course the issue of Sir Thomas.  He will of course be executed.  He defiled the prince, and Newton can’t be trusted around him. Best to have him out of the way as quickly as possible.”  King Stephan continued mildly.

 

“No. You can’t.”  Newt finally spoke. He couldn’t stand to see them talk about him like he wasn’t there.

 

“I’m not going to be spoken about like I’m not here. I’m not going to let you decide my future without my consent.  It’s my life.” He insisted.

 

The king glared.

 

Minho turned to look at Newt.

 

"I think you've had enough say over you life after your behaviour last night. You should hope you're not carrying his child." He warned.

 

Newt’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh should I?  Why?  So you can lock me up?  Knot me until I can’t walk straight?  Better be careful Sir Minho, I’ve felt a real Alpha’s not now, and something tells me, you won’t even come close.” He sneered.

 

Minho stood and grabbed Newt's arm forcefully, pulling him in.

 

"If you carry his child I will make him watch as I have it removed from you and then I will execute him. Do not test me on this. I have been promised your hand and crown since I was a boy, you will not ruin this for me."

 

Newt jerked out of Minho’s hold.

 

“Father.  Do you see what you have done.  You’re really going to saddle your kingdom to this monster.  Someone who threatens to murder the child from your own heir’s womb.  Someone of such brutality.”  Newt began stepping closer to his father.  He knew the man didn’t care for him, but maybe he’d see reason in not leaving his kingdom to such a monster.

 

“The deed is done, I can’t undo what I did last night, but you can.  Let me marry Thomas.  The old betrothal agreement is technically void now as I’m no longer a virgin.  Thomas’ lands have vast resources of wood and metal.  There are people, lots of people who need work, that we can use as laborers.  There are many things to be gained by joining our kingdoms.” Newt entreated.

 

The king looked between his son and the knight.  Sir Minho had just shown him a side of brutality he’d never seen from the boy before.  

 

He shook his head.

 

“The agreement with the King of the Scorch is binding.  It’s been set out since you were a boy Newton.  Minho has agreed to take you if you are not with child.  I cannot break it.”

 

“You are the King!”  Newt protested.

 

"You heard him. He can't change anything." Minho sneered.

 

This crown was his birthright. The whore of an Omega would not steal it from him.

 

“I don’t believe I was speaking to you.”  Newt told the knight.

 

“Father. Thomas is a Prince.  His lands contain a port, a very busy port, that is located at the head of all the major trade routes. I’m sure one of your advisors must have neglected to inform you of this fact, or you just never investigated the contestants since you had already sold me, but the Port at The Cliff does more trade than any of ours put together.  It brings in more goods and taxes than any of the towns in the Scorch.”  Newt explained.

 

“If I am pregnant, which, there is a very”  Newts eyes cut over to Minho, “Good chance I am, there is no salvaging the agreement with the Scorch.  Why not end this agreement now.  Pay my dowry as a forfeit and a gesture of goodwill and end this now.”

 

The king sighed, the news that Thomas was a prince, was news to him, a bitter pill to swallow.  He disliked the boy greatly, it would have been so much easier to execute him and have done with it.

 

“Newt it is not that easy.” He explained to his son.

 

“I won’t give up.  I will never stop fighting.  You can do whatever you want to me.  You can execute Thomas which I will never ever forgive you for, but I will not give in.  If you make me do this, you will never see me again. You will be left without an heir and this realm will fall into chaos”

 

King Stephan’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You are under the mistaken impression that you are going to have any freedom at all.  You will be under heavy guard every moment of every day from now until your wedding.”  He sneered digesting all of the information his son had given him.

 

“Yes, and that did a lot of good last night didn’t it.”  Newt pointed out.

 

Minho growled.

 

"Your Highness, why are you listening to this? Hell say anything to sway you, there could be no truth to his words. Execute the mutt and then we’ll wait four weeks to see if the omega is carrying his bastard."

 

The king frowned.  His son was proving difficult, but if what he said was true, the Kingdom of Dunne could be a great ally for them.  The had a strong navy, something the landlocked Glade lacked, they had well trained soldiers, many of them, and if their port was as lucrative as Newt suggested, it might be better for them to ally themselves with the small kingdom.  He stood and went to the door calling for his chief advisor.

 

“I wish to know everything you know about the Kingdom of Dunne.”  The king ordered.

 

Minho was outraged.

 

"Sire, this is preposterous! Just execute the boy and be done with it. My father will not take the breaking of this agreement lightly!"

 

“You father will be appeased with enough money.”  The king dismissed, listening as the advisor confirmed everything Newt had told him.

 

“How dare you!” Minho gasped. “My father is an honorable man. He sees mutual benefit form our kingdoms joining, it isn’t just the money.”

 

The king eyed the boy.

 

“Your father and I will come to acceptable terms if it comes to that.”  The king dismissed.

 

“Either way this situation requires much care and deliberation. I have no desire to start a war with either kingdom.”  He continued.

 

Newt tried not to smirk at the look on Minho’s face.

 

“I will send for an ambassador from Dunne.  I can’t very well execute their Prince without notifying them.”

 

“Father!” the prince cried.

 

“Be quiet!  I’ve had enough of you today.”  The king snapped.

 

“We don’t know whether the prince is carrying so we can’t make any decisions yet anyway.  An ambassador will be sent for, while he is here we will discuss all possible options.  In the meantime, the boy will stay in prison, and you Newton will not leave your rooms.  I think you require some time for contemplation of your situation.”  The king decreed.  

 

***

 

“Any news?” Thomas lifted his head, hopeful as Alby entered the dungeons and sat outside his door, a plate of day old bread and some cheese on his lap.

 

He handed the food items one by one through the bars of the cell.

 

“Not yet, they’ve sent for an ambassador from Dunne. From what I’ve managed to piece together, this all depends on if Newt is pregnant or not.”

 

Thomas nodded, eating slowly.

 

“I think he is.” He admitted. “I’m almost certain.”

 

“As am I.” Alby agreed. “I think the King means to renegotiate with all three kingdoms for some kind of peaceful outcome. Minho is threatening war if the treaty is broken, the King isn’t giving in to his bullying and Newt is advocating for Dunne until someone arrives for you.”

 

Thomas sighed heavily.

 

“So I’m safe for another few days, at least?”

 

Alby nodded. “What you did was stupid, I will not say otherwise. But I know where your heart lies and I know you both understood the risks when you did what you did. I just hope for all our sakes it goes well.”

 

Thomas finished his mouthful and reached through the bars to put a hand on Alby’s wrist.

 

“This feels like a goodbye, are you leaving?”

 

“I’m going to see my mate. If he decides that he wants to leave we have been offered a place in the Prince’s household, I will not deny such a request.”

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“Just keep him safe. If I can’t, you must, please?”

 

“I will do my best. Eat your lunch. Chuck will come until... if I return.”

 

“Thank you, Alby. For everything.”

 

The dark skinned man nodded, shaking Thomas’ hand.

 

“Until we meet again, I pray that it is soon.”

 

Thomas nodded and watched him leave, hoping it wouldn’t be the last he saw of his friend.

  
  


***

 

Newt watched from his window as the riders from Dunne arrived. He hadn’t been outside of his rooms in a week.  He’d been desperately trying to get some news about Thomas but he’d been forbidden visitors.  He’d barely eaten or slept for worrying about how his mate was doing.   He’d tasked, Chuck the one time he’d managed to speak with him, with taking care of the knight, ensuring that he got food.

 

This rider would hopefully deliver both of them.  He waited for a summons.

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter, I promise chapter 9 will make up for it!  
> Feel free to come and yell and flail at us on tumblr misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com  
> You can also comment here :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Things have been hectic with Christmas.  
> The last part of this story will be posted just before New Years!

The King received the notice that the delegation from Dunne had arrived.  He strode to the great hall to meet them.  He was expecting to see the crown prince Adam, not the Queen herself.

 

“My Lady, Welcome.”  He greeted, offering her a polite bow.

 

The Queen gave him a sour look but bowed back out of etiquette. 

 

“Is it true you have my son locked up like some common criminal?” She demanded. “I received a summons that you are holding him in your dungeons after he mated with your son.”

 

King Stephan stood his ground.

 

“He broke the terms of the contest.  So yes, he has been detained for defiling the prince.”  He answered.

 

“Defiling...?” The Queen of Dunne gasped. “Did he rape the boy? My Thomas isn’t capable of such a cruelty.” 

 

“The prince was willing, but your son did not have the right.  Prince Newton was betrothed to another, the only one allowed to touch him was that person.  You son took what wasn’t his.”  The king explained.

 

“And if your son was happy in his betrothal he wouldn’t have allowed my son to bed him. I don’t see what the problem is. They have mated, willingly and happily. Why is he locked up, and why is he kept separate from his mate?” She demanded.

 

“My son’s happiness in his betrothal is of no consequence.  A contract had already been drawn up.  He was promised to another. He should not have allowed you son to touch him, and he is being punished for it.  Their mating was not binding, they have no reason to be allowed to be together after what they’ve done.” He said simply.

 

The Queen clenched her jaw.

 

“Are you telling me that you would put political gain over the happiness and safety of your only child?” She asked, outraged.

 

“A contract. Is that all your son is worth to you?” She demanded. “Because I can assure you that if a contract is all you need to give up your only heir then fine. I will contract with you and I will take both my son and yours where they will be respected and not treated like criminals for the simple mistake of being happy.” She glared.

 

The king refused to be cowed.

 

“As the omega son of a royal house my son was well aware that he had a duty to his family, to his kingdom.  His happiness would come, but it was not my first concern.  I, like all kings, must put the needs of my kingdom before my own.”  

 

“We can speak of contracts, but I’m sure that you’ve had a long journey.  I would show you to your rooms and invite you to dine this evening.”  He spoke tightly, not interested in having his choices insulted any further.

 

“I see you’re still following the old ways. Omegas are weak and pathetic, they need an Alpha to tell them what to do. You’re deplorable. I will see my son. If he has been harmed in any way you will know the wrath of an Omega.” She hissed and turned to leave. 

 

A young boy with curly brown hair offered to take her to Thomas, bowing and introducing himself as Chuck.

 

“That would be most kind of you Chuck, please lead on.” She smiled kindly.

 

“This way Your Majesty.”  Chuck bowed, completely in awe of the great lady before him.

 

Chuck led the way out of the hall.

 

“Forgive me Majesty, for speaking out of turn but...is it true Your Majesty? Have you come to save Sir Thomas and the Prince?” He spoke hesitantly.

 

The Queen smiled at the boy.

 

“It is. I’ve come to make sure my son is safe and if I can, I will be ensuring that his and Prince Newton’s mating is binding.” She promised.

 

“Are you a member of this household, young Chuck? You seem concerned for both my son and the Prince, are you friends?” 

 

Chuck squeaked in a most undignified manner.

 

“Friends?  Oh no my lady, I could never...  I’m a page.  I’m in the Prince’s service. He...he is kind to me.  And Sir Thomas, Sir Thomas was always very nice to me.  He’s such a great knight.  I...I don’t want them to be hurt anymore.”  Chuck finished quietly.

 

“That is very noble of you, Chuck. I am glad you think so highly of my son. I am certain he would think the same of you.” The queen smiled.

 

They entered through a hall and down a long staircase, obviously entering the dungeons.

 

“Mother?” Thomas gasped, shocked.

 

“Thomas!” She cried, happily, rushing forward to hold his hands through the bars.

 

“Are you hurt? Have they been feeding you?” She gushed, checking him over for injury.

 

“Mother, I’m fine. What are you doing here?” He asked, confused.

 

“I’m here to negotiate your release and hopefully not start a war in the process.” She sighed.

 

“And Newt? Have you heard about him?” 

 

“I know what horrors the king has in mind for him. I will do my best son, please don’t doubt that I will.”

 

“I know. Mother, I made a mistake.”

 

She frowned. “Do you not love him?”

 

“I do, but I have condemned him. If he carries my child they’re going to end the pregnancy and marry him off anyway. He can not wed Sir Minho. He’s cruel and vile. He will abuse Newt. He will... Mother. Please.” He begged.

 

“Shhh. Hush now. I will do my best. I have already told the king I will contract with him and I will not settle for anything less than your freedom and your right to marry him. You’re bonded and that’s what matters to me.”

 

Thomas let out a relieved breath.

 

“It’s good to see you.” He smiled, holding her hands tighter.

 

“It’s good to see you too. I was shown down here by a boy, a page, his name is Chuck.”

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He seems well, he’s very concerned over you and Newton.”

 

“He’s our friend, he helped us pass messages.”

 

The Queen smiled. “I’m of half a mind to demand you take him as your squire.” She grinned.

 

“I’ve already offered. I’ve promised that when I am free I will take him as my squire.”

 

The queen went to speak but was cut off by a guard.

 

“Your rooms are ready Your Majesty, please follow me.” 

 

“I will be back. I love you.” She told Thomas.

 

“I love you too, Mother.” Thomas smiled, kissing her hands before releasing them.

 

Thomas watched her leave and then sighed.

 

If his mother was here to negotiate then things were far worse than he assumed. Only one man stood up to his mother and lived to tell the tale, and his father had been long cowed.

 

***

 

Newt could hear the commotion outside of his room as he stared out his window.  His father had taken his books, leaving him with little else to do that stare out the window, his rooms turned into a prettier version of the dungeons.

 

“He’s not allowed visitors Majesty.”  The guard spoke.

 

“Do I look like I care. From what I’ve heard, he’s already been compromised and I am an Omega also. You will let me in or I will have you removed from your position by your king.” The queen demanded.

 

The guards looked to one another, a woman had never spoken to them like that before, let alone an omega.

 

“Move.” She ordered, voice firm.

 

The guards stood aside and let her pass.

 

She knocked carefully on the door waiting for a reply before entering.

 

Newt stood quickly from where he’d been curled up in the window seat.

 

“My Lady.” He spoke, offering a polite bow.  He looked down at himself, his clothes were rumpled and he knew he looked haggard but there was nothing for it.

 

“What?  I mean, welcome.  May I offer you some tea?”  He offered the proper greeting.

 

The queen smiled.

 

“Please.” She nodded. “May I sit?” She asked, gesturing to the table set for tea.

 

“Please do.”  He held her chair for her and moved to pour the tea offering her the first cup.  He poured one for himself but didn’t touch it.

 

“Have you...have you seen Thomas?”  He asked, unable to wait for news of his beloved.

 

The queen smiled. “I have, he is well. Chuck has been seeing that he gets proper meals and isn’t mistreated. He is safe for now.” She comforted him, reaching forward to put a hand over his own.

 

“Forgive me for being so blunt, my dear, but I need to know. Do you love him? Will you see this through?”

 

Newt looked at her steadily.

 

“With all my heart.  I know this was a stupid plan.  I know I put him at risk, and for that I’m sorry.  I’m so so sorry that he’s now in danger because of me.  I should have just done as I was expected.  I should have been a proper Omega and married as I was told to, but, I just couldn’t.  Thomas is my everything Lady, I couldn’t, I had to see him and I just...if I had made a different decision, he’d be safe.  I’m sorry.”  Newt spoke passionately.

 

The queen gave him a bittersweet smile and patted his hand.

 

“You followed your heart and I can not fault you for this. Thomas is just as much at fault as you, but what has happened is in the past. I will tell you what I told him. I will do my best to change your father’s mind. I will not settle for anything less than for your wedding to my son and for your mating to be binding.” 

 

She paused to take a sip of tea.

 

“If it comes to it, would you leave your kingdom? Would you give it up to come and live in Dunne with Thomas?” 

 

“I would leave this castle in a heartbeat and never look back.” The prince answered.

 

“My Lady, if...if it comes to it and you can’t change my father’s mind, make sure he’s safe.  Please, take him, don’t worry about me, and don’t let him do anything rash.  I’ll survive if he is safe.”  He entreated.

 

“It will not come to that.” She promised. “My son loves you as you love him and I will not see you parted. Drink your tea before it goes cold. I will be visiting Thomas soon, write to him. I will make sure he receives your letter.” She promised.

 

It was difficult to see two young men so in love yet held apart by bigotry and politics.

 

She thought back to her husband, they had been allowed to marry for love and she had been eternally grateful for it. Politics should never come before love.

 

Newt took a sip of the tea but it made his stomach uneasy so he left it and went to his desk.

 

_ My knight in shining armor, _

 

_ I love you.  I wish I could tell you that in person.  When we meet again I will make a point to say that to you every single day, many times a day. _

 

_ I am sorry you are in this situation because of me.  I would say I wish I could take back what we did but it would be a lie.  I would not trade that night for anything in the world. _

 

_ I hope you are well.  I am in a constant state of worry that you’ve been harmed, that you are cold, or uncomfortable.  I worry that you do not have enough to eat, and that you may have become sick and I am not there to take care of you. _

 

_ Do not worry about me.   I am safe. _

 

_ Be strong, just a little longer.  Your mother has assured me she has come to see us both delivered and I believe she will succeed. _

 

_ We shall be together soon, until then know that you carry my heart with you. _

 

_ With all the love I possess, _

_ Your Newt. _

 

He kissed the bottom of the parchment before folding it up and returning to where the Queen had seemingly found the courtyard trees very interesting.

 

He offered the letter to her

 

“Thank you My Lady, for allowing me the opportunity to send him a message.”  He spoke.

 

The queen nodded, accepting the letter and hiding it in her robes.

 

“You’re welcome.” She promised.

 

“I must go. I promised I wouldn’t be too long.” She apologised.

 

“I’m glad my son chose so well. You’re a wonderful man Newt and I am pleased to see you are as devoted to him as he is to you. I will return when I can.” She reached forward to hug him gently.

 

“Welcome to the family.” She whispered in his ear before releasing him and exiting swiftly, intent on seeing her son.

 

***

 

The king looked across the table once everyone had been settled.  Sir Minho sat slumped like a petulant child, next to the ambassador from his kingdom, the Queen of Dunne, sat straight backed with her skirts gathered around her, looking every inch a ruler to be reckoned with.

 

“Let’s begin.  The fact is, that we had an agreement with the Scorch.  It was a binding agreement, forged when both boys were children.  It was contingent upon Sir Minho winning the competition and claiming Prince Newt’s virginity, along with it his hand in marriage and the crown of the kingdom.”  The king began.

 

“The fact that Prince Newt is no longer a virgin makes that agreement void.”

 

“Sir Minho has already stated however, that provided there is no child, he will still honor the agreement.”  The ambassador from the Scorch spoke.

 

“He has.  That does not change the fact that the previous agreement is still void and a new one would have to be drawn up.”  The king continued.

 

“And since Prince Newt is not inclined to marry or mate with Sir Minho, it seems that the best course of action would be to offer the Scorch a placating payment and have Thomas and Newt marry.” The Queen added.

 

“It would benefit all kingdoms, the Scorch would receive a sum of money, the Glade would keep it’s heir and gain a competent ruler and Dunne would have a new ally. Everyone wins.”

 

“That all sounds very nice but what about the mate the Scorch was promised, the king needs an heir as well.” The ambassador spoke mildly.

 

“There are plenty of available young men and women that would make suitable matches for young Sir Minho.  At this juncture we need to consider what is right for the kingdom in the long run.”  King Stephan mused.

 

Minho could see the king was leaning toward Dunne.

 

“This is an insult.  I was promised the Omega.  I will not be denied, I don’t care that he’s whored himself out. I will not allow that little slut to steal the crown that is rightly mine!”  He spat.

 

“Sit Down boy!”  The king barked, Minho dropped into his chair

 

“And that is why we should not allow children into such important negotiations.”  King Stephan observed.

 

“That is why we do not sell our children to the highest bidder.” The Queen added, sipping her tea calmly, throwing a pointed look at the king.

 

“Now,” She cleared her throat. “Make your choice Stephan, we don’t have all day. You will have my son released and free to marry Newt, they can reside here and any child they have will be Heir to both kingdoms. Or you can have my son released and I will take him and Newt to my own kingdom to be wed. There is no other choice. Newt will not settle and marry Minho and he will not stick around to be brutalized by the boy.”

 

“While I do not appreciate being insulted in my own kingdom it would seem I have no other choice. I cannot risk losing my heir and plunging my kingdom into chaos.  Newt shall marry Thomas. They may remain here in this kingdom.”  The king declared.

 

The queen beamed at him. 

 

“Excellent, when they have a child it shall be heir to both kingdoms and they will merge.” She agreed.

 

“We will go now and free my son. I will escort him up to Prince Newton’s rooms and deliver the good news myself.” She grinned and turned to Minho.

 

“You will be paid Thomas’ and Newt’s dowry in reparation for loss. If your father has issue with this, tell him the Omega Queen of Dunne eagerly awaits his messenger.” 

 

The boy scowled and stalked from the room.

 

“We will be in contact to secure payment.”  The ambassador bowed and followed the young man.

 

“Guards.”  King Stephan called.

 

“Please escort the Queen to her son.  He is to be released.  The guards placed on Prince Newtons rooms may be dismissed as well.”  He spoke disinterestedly.

 

He was not exactly pleased with the outcome.  Sir Thomas had thwarted the plans he had carefully made many years ago, saddled him a ruined omega son, and nearly thrown his kingdom into a war.  It annoyed him that the boy was now getting everything he desired, but Stephan had managed to avoid war, and his worthless son was to be married off so it wasn’t a complete loss of a day.

 

***

 

“Mother?” Thomas stood quickly. “What’s happened? Am I being released?” He asked.

 

The Queen smiled.

 

“You’re being released and you’re to be married.” She told him happily. “The king has been persuaded to allow you to marry his son. You will reside here and your heir will be the ruler of both our kingdoms.”

 

Thomas was shocked, he couldn’t even speak. 

 

“I... Newt.” He managed to stutter out.

 

The guard unlocked the cell door and held it open.

 

“Come now, we mustn't leave your mate waiting.” She held out her hand to Thomas and walked quickly with him.

 

“I’ve managed to negotiate a wedding in a day’s time, you’ll be married tomorrow. Do not let that boy out of your sight.” She warned as they walked.

 

Thomas nodded, barely registering what she was saying. He was free to marry Newt.

 

The Queen knocked quickly on Newt’s door and then ushered her son inside.

 

“Go, explain. I will make sure you are alone for as long as possible.” She kissed his forehead and closed the door quickly behind her.

 

Newt was curled up in his bed, staring at the wall.  He had had no contact with anyone, no news of whatever proceedings were taking place, all he knew was that the queen was going to fight for them, he hoped she succeeded.

 

When the door opened he turned toward the sound.

 

“Thomas!”  He cried rushing to the other boy, jumping into his arms.

 

“Oh Thomas.” He buried his face in the alpha’s neck, sobbing in pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and bug us over at Tumblr misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com or you can leave us some feed back in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! Go forth and read the beauty that is!

 

Thomas held Newt close, peppering his face with kisses.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking over his mate. “Has anyone hurt you?” He checked over all that he could see, hands running along Newt’s arms and back.

 

“No.  I’ve been locked up here since that night.  I’m fine are you...you haven’t been hurt have you?”  He pulled back to do his own check, eyes worried as he looked over Thomas still dressed only in his rough pants.  He was filthy but seemed unharmed.

 

“I’m fine. Chuck’s been taking care of me.” Thomas promised, and cupped Newt’s face gently, pulling him in for a long overdue kiss. He melted at the taste, moaning softly when he felt Newt respond.

 

When the kiss broke Thomas moved Newt’s shirt to the side, examining the mating bite, he licked over the bruised skin and bit down over it, reclaiming him. Newt was weak in his arms and Thomas caught him, carrying the prince to his bed where they could lay down and hold each other.

 

Newt curled up into Thomas chest when his mate set him down gently. He pulled him close and ran his hands over every inch he could reach.

 

“My Thomas.”  He whispered reverently.

 

“I was so worried.  How did you? Why?  What happened?”  He asked.  Holding on tight to the man.

 

The queen had obviously succeeded in getting Thomas out, but what else?  Were they to stay? Was Thomas to be snatched cruelly from his arms again?

 

Thomas cupped Newt’s cheek and smiled fondly down at him.

 

“We’re getting married.” He smiled. “And we’re staying here. I’m going to take Chuck as my squire and we’re going to raise a family and improve both our kingdoms.” He sighed happily.

 

“We’re really getting married?  I get to keep you?  We get to stay?”  Newt asked eyes shining.  

 

When the brunette nodded Newt surged forward and caught Thomas lips in a kiss, he buried one hand in the knight’s hair the other rested over the claiming bite he’d put on his alpha.  He kissed him deeply and thoroughly.

 

“I love you Thomas.”  He panted when the kiss broke.

 

Thomas smiled happily, pulling Newt close again, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega.

 

“I love you too. Feels so good to have you here.” He whispered, kissing his mate’s head.

 

A knock at the door broke the moment.

 

“Boys, apologies, but there are some agreements both of you need to sign.” It was Thomas’ mother.

 

“Yes Mother!” He replied and reluctantly sat up, holding his hand for Newt to join him.

 

Newt took his hand and walked with Thomas to the door.  He opened it and offered the queen a bow.

 

“My Lady, I must thank you for freeing us.”  He spoke politely, stepping aside to let her in.

 

The Queen smiled and pulled her son into a hug.

 

“You’re very welcome.” She told both Newt and Thomas.

 

“Come, we have a few things to sign and then we shall feast.”

 

Newt smiled warmly as the queen placed the documents on his desk.  He read over the contract that laid out the terms of the betrothal, how much each of their dowries were, that they would rule their kingdoms jointly and upon their death the kingdoms would merge to be ruled by their heir.  He loved seeing his name next to Thomas’. Newt signed with a flourish and watched as Thomas did the same.

 

“Have we time for a bath before the feast?”  Newt asked the queen.

 

Newt turned to Thomas.

 

"Will you come? I would take care of you." Newt’s eyes were soft, pleading.

 

He'd been denied the presence of his mate for more than a week. Thomas had been kept in a cold and damp dungeon with Newt unable to do anything for him. He needed to see that Thomas was okay. His instincts demanded he care for his Alpha.

 

Thomas smiled softly.

 

"I could deny you nothing when you look at me like that." He sighed fondly, holding out his hand for Newt to take and lead him to the bathroom.

 

“We will see you at dinner, Mother.” Thomas called to her, knowing she would not take offence to being dismissed in such a manner.

 

Newt knelt by the large stone tub, the palace was situated on natural hot springs, one of which fed into his bathtub. He opened the tap and let the basin fill, he added a drizzle of lightly scented oil and turned to his mate.

 

"Will you let me undress you?" He asked softly reaching for the front of Thomas' pants.

 

Thomas smiled and pulled Newt in for a soft kiss.

 

"I'm yours, do as you wish. I'll let you know if I need you to stop something." He promised, smiling lovingly at the blonde.

 

Newt grinned and sank back to his knees working the laces of Thomas' pants open and sliding them down his legs. He tapped each foot for Thomas to lift and step out of them.

 

Thomas unclothed was one of the most beautiful sights Newt had ever seen in his life. He felt arousal coil low in his belly as he breathed in the scent of his mate thick and musky.

 

He stood and kissed Thomas.

 

"I love you my Alpha." He murmured before helping Thomas into the tub.

 

Thomas smiled and kissed Newt back, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I love you, my mate.” He replied, nuzzling his face into Newt’s neck and then stepping into the tub, sitting down and relaxing into the hot water.

 

Newt smiled and reached for the soap, working up a lather he brought his hands to Thomas’ neck and shoulders, he kneaded the muscles gently, but thoroughly.  He worked steadily down his mate’s torso, sweeping across his strong pecs and down the bumps of his abs. When he reached Thomas’ waist Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas and kissed him softly, leaning down to nip at the claiming mark on the alpha’s chest.

 

“I was so worried.  I was so scared they had hurt you.  They could have….Minho came...he told me….he said they’d…..I had no way of knowing.”  Newt buried his face in Thomas’ neck and breathed in his scent.

 

“I just...I’m so glad you’re safe.”

 

Thomas held Newt back, tightly, trying to soothe his mate.

 

“I’m here, never listen to what Minho says. I’m here and we’re getting married and we’re going to raise a family.” He whispered into the blonde’s ear, hands running soothingly up and down Newt’s back.

 

“Yes we are.”  Newt whispered.

 

Newt took a deep breath and sat back up so he could finish washing his mate. He kneaded the strong muscles in his thighs and calves, he lifted each foot out and dug his thumbs into the arches, making Thomas groan in delight.  He couldn’t help ticking each one a little before letting it fall back into the tub.

 

When he reached Thomas’ groin he couldn’t help blushing slightly as he lathered his hands once more and touched Thomas delicately.  He had never touched another man, even the night he and Thomas’ had mated Newt hadn’t touched him.  Thomas’ skin was like silk, the muscle firm as it grew within his fingers.  He liked the way Thomas’ breath caught when he tightened his fingers around him.

 

“Newt.” Thomas breathed softly.

 

“I don’t... oh gods. I don’t think we have time.” He said regretfully, reaching up to cup the blonde’s face to kiss him again, deep and lustful.

 

Newt leaned into the kiss and pulled back with a pout but released Thomas.

 

“Technically they should have to wait for us.  They can’t have a banquet in our honor without us.” He pointed out.

 

He moved back from the tub and stood, reaching for a large fluffy towel holding it open for Thomas who stepped out of the tub.  Newt rubbed him down gently and lead him into the bedroom where two sets of formal robes had been laid out for them.

 

Newt stared at the brilliant red silk that was obviously meant for him, he’d never worn such a shade, never been allowed to as an unmarried omega.

 

He turned his attention back to Thomas, moving to his clothes.

 

“Shall I dress you my lord?”  He asked playfully.

 

Thomas grinned, pulling Newt in to kiss him again, unable to stop himself.

 

He couldn’t believe he had his mate, here in his arms.

 

“Only if I get to dress you.” He flirted heavily, peppering kisses down Newt’s neck, mouthing over the claiming bite.

 

“I’d prefer it if you were undressing me.”  Newt grinned.

 

“So would I.” Thomas agreed, hands slipping over Newt’s shirt, pulling it loose.

 

“We should just stay here.” He whispered. “Forget the banquet, I want to feast on you.” He purred, licking a long line up Newt’s neck.

 

Newt moaned and tilted his head, allowing Thomas better access.

 

“Mmm I’d like that.  I could be a very good main course, as long as you let me have you for dessert.”  Newt murmured his own hands coming up to wrap around Thomas’ neck, holding him close, pressing their bodies together.

 

Thomas grinned, pulling Newt in closer, grinding their hips together.

 

“Sirs!” There was a knock on the door.

 

“Sirs, the banquet is waiting on your arrival. The Queen of Dunne and His Majesty have asked me to fetch you.” One of Newt’s handmaidens called through the door politely.

 

Thomas groaned, dropping his head to Newt’s shoulder.

 

“Tonight.” He whispered. “Tonight we are going to spend hours and hours exploring each other.” He promised.

 

“I can’t wait.”  Newt murmured.

 

He dressed Thomas quickly and reverently, lacing each item carefully and holding his boots for Thomas to step into.  He looked him over carefully before turning to his own clothes.

 

“My dashing mate.”  He grinned, the sapphire blue silk bringing out Thomas’ eyes and the black tunic accentuating Thomas broad shoulders.

 

Red was the color of Thomas’ house and he was very proud that he would have the joy of wearing it before the entire court.  He slipped the shirt, tunic and hose on quickly before swinging the long robe over his shoulders.  When it was settled he turned to Thomas.

 

“Well, are you ready to face the court?”  He asked.

 

Thomas watched as Newt dressed, he wanted to help, but knew if he got his hands on his mate they wouldn’t make the banquet.

 

When they were both dressed in each others colours and ready to go, he held his arm out for Newt to take, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“We’ll go in, eat, dance and then have an early night.” He whispered playfully as they headed down the hall, following the handmaiden who had patiently waited outside the door for them.

 

“I’ve never heard a better plan.”  Newt agreed as they stopped before the doors to the hall, waiting for the trumpets to announce them.  Newt hooked his arm into Thomas’ and grinned as they were announced and descended the stairs.

 

The King looked like he had swallowed a lemon and the thought just made Newt smile wider.  He was getting everything he dreamed of and he didn’t care what his father said.

 

“Father.”  He greeted offering the man the shallowest bow possible.

 

Thomas’ mother was grinning and he couldn’t help returning it.

 

“My Lady.”  He offered a deep respectful bow to his soon to be mother-in-law.

 

Thomas bowed to both Newt’s father and his mother, smiling widely.

 

“You both look well.” The Queen smiled at them, waiting for the boys to take their seats so the feast could begin.

 

Thomas held Newt’s chair for him and tucked him in as they sat, placing his hand on the table for Newt to take if he liked.

 

He was saddened to see that Sir Alby had not yet returned. He had hoped the man and his mate would be here for the wedding.

 

The first course was brought out and Thomas’ stomach grumbled, he’d lived off cheese and bread for the last week, so the rich aroma of broth made his mouth water.

 

Newt scanned the hall as he sipped at his soup.

 

“Did Sir Alby leave?”  He asked Thomas.

 

He knew the knight would have visited his friend in prison, he hoped nothing bad had befallen the older knight.  From his seat he could see Minho across the hall brooding, looking angry.  Newt no longer feared him, he had no hold over the prince and the blonde loved it.  He would see the sad excuse for an Alpha banished as soon as he was married.

 

“I had hoped he would stay for the wedding, but I suppose it doesn’t matter.  He can come and join our household whenever he and his mate decide they want to.”  He grinned at Thomas.

 

“Do you see Sir Minho over there?  How long do you think before he gets drunk and says something ridiculous?”  Newt teased

 

Thomas smiled. “I have hope Alby will return in time for the ceremony.”

 

He glanced at Minho.

 

“I think his advisor is watching him like a hawk. He will keep his mouth shut. He’s already in enough trouble when I’m done with him.”

 

“Not tonight, please. Let us just celebrate tonight.  You can run him through tomorrow.”  Newt told his mate as their meals were brought out.

 

Thomas turned his head and smiled, leaning forward to kiss his mate softly.

 

“Alright, for you. But tomorrow I’m going to give him the beating of a lifetime.” He teased. “And then you can banish him.”

 

“Yes.  Good.  Now that is the last I will think of him tonight.  I’m going to enjoy my first meal with my mate by my side.  I’m going to enjoy while he holds me close as we dance, and then I’m going to let him carry me up to bed and love me until it’s time to get married in the morning.”  Newt told Thomas with a smile.

 

Thomas almost choked on his water as Newt spoke.

 

“You want to say that any louder?” He teased playfully, leaning over to kiss his mate again.

 

“But yes, that sounds perfect. But I demand more than one dance tonight.”

 

“I could shout it from the rooftops.”  Newt answered.

 

“Why should I hide it.  They were all more than happy to discuss my bedroom activities in graphic detail when I was being sold off to the highest bidder.  Why should they not know that I’m going to enjoy every second of my married life.”  Newt pointed out.

 

“As for dancing, with the exception of one dance with my future mother-in-law, I have no intention of leaving your arms tonight.  Not for anything.”  Newt whispered, leaning close to kiss Thomas as their dinner plates were taken and replaced with dessert.

 

“Should I be concerned with how friendly you’re being with my mother. What are the two of you plotting?” Thomas teased.

 

“Be warned, she has a mean quickstep, it’s difficult to keep up.”

 

“Dear, I’m an Omega, dancing is what I was trained to do, it’s one of my specialties, but I appreciate the warning.”  Newt teased.

 

Something brown and sweet had appeared on his plate.

 

“Do you recognize this?  I’ve never seen this before.”  Newt commented poking at his dessert.

 

Thomas frowned at the food, surely it wouldn’t be.

 

He tasted the food and let out a low moan.

 

“It’s chocolate.” He sighed happily, his mother must have brought some with her from the traders of their port.

 

“Try it, it’s delicious.” He promised.

 

Newt took a small forkful and tasted it, it was sweet, slightly bitter but very good.

 

“Mmm you are right, it’s quite good.  But I think I’ll stick to my tarts.”  He smiled.

 

Thomas grinned and stole a piece from Newt’s place.

 

“More for me then.” He winked.

 

“You know.” Thomas’ mother spoke up, leaning over to Newt. “Some cultures believe chocolate is an aphrodisiac.” She grinned and returned to her food.

 

Thomas felt his face heat and blush red.

 

“I apologise for my mother. I was born into her family, I didn’t choose it.” He teased.

 

Newt laughed heartily.

 

“Excuse my impertinence ma’am but, I don’t think we need it to serve that purpose.”  He grinned cheekily.

 

“And you’ve met my father so there’s no apologies needed.”  Newt teased.

 

Thomas blushed further, between his mother and his mate they would surely embarrass him to no end.

 

“Shall we dance?” He tried to change the topic, standing and offering Newt his hand.

 

Newt pouted playfully but put his hand in Thomas’ and let himself be lead onto the dancefloor.

 

“I was going to ask you first.”  He pouted then broke into a grin.

 

“Guess what?”

 

“What?” Thomas asked, smiling softly as he pulled his mate in nice and close, no longer caring for etiquette, he was mated and they would wed tomorrow.

 

“You get to hold me, and touch me however you like tonight, and nobody can say a thing, because I’m yours and you’re mine.”  Newt grinned, wrapping his arms around his mate and holding him far too close for what was technically socially acceptable.

 

“Look at them all, all of them who rooted for me to be sold off and miserable. I hope they choke on their wine at how happy I am now.”

 

Thomas grinned, wrapping his arms around Newt’s hips, low and intimate, pressing their chests together.

 

“Mmmm, I like being able to hold you like this. I wonder if I could get away with biting you.” He teased, nosing over the covered claiming bite.

 

“Well I certainly won’t protest.”  Newt told him, tilting his head to the side, offering his shoulder to his Alpha.

 

Thomas let out a low growl.

 

“Don’t tempt me, your father already hates me.” He whispered, pressing a kiss over his shoulder instead.

 

“Later, later I’m going to ravage you.” He promised.

 

Newt whimpered softly.

 

“I can’t wait.”  He breathed.

 

“And who cares what my father thinks.  He lost.  He can go jump off of the nearest cliff for all I care.  He’ll be retiring to his favorite hunting lodge soon anyway, and the kingdom will be ours.  So you, do whatever you wish.” Newt spoke quietly and leaned forward to kiss Thomas properly.

 

Thomas moaned and melted into the kiss, one hand on Newt’s lower back the other cupping his face.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, foreheads and noses still touching.

 

Newt closed his eyes.

 

“We better pick a new subject before I demand you take me upstairs.”  He teased softly when they pulled apart

 

Thomas grinned as he span Newt easily before pulling him back i

close.

 

“What would you like to talk about?” He teased, a cheeky grin on his lips.

 

“Do you want to talk about the fact that you could be carrying our pup in your belly?” He asked, voice low. “Or that if you’re not, we can spend hours trying, whenever you want.”

 

"We should spend hours practicing even if I am. You know...for the next one." Newt replied softly.

 

"Daniel said it would be safe as long as I'm not on my stomach until I'm about 7 months along." He grinned.

 

The song had ended but neither of them moved away from the other just shifted to move with the pace of the song.

 

"When this banquet is over. I want to go up to our bed and be claimed properly." Newt whispered leaving close to Thomas’ ear, breath ticking across it.

 

"I want to feel you strong and deep and I want to be able to screen out how good it feels for everyone to hear. Because no one can stop us now." He purred.

 

Thomas let out a low moan.

 

"What happened to changing topics?" He teased and placed a kiss on Newt's neck.

 

"If you wanted to dance with my mother, now might be the best time, I don't know how much longer I can stand not having you in our bed." He purred

 

Newt grinned and kissed Thomas deeply.

 

“As you wish my Alpha.”  He winked and made his way over to where the Queen was chatting with one of his father’s advisors, the only one Newt could stand.  He had been a champion for the prince’s cause many times before.

 

“My Lady, may I have the honor of a dance?”  Newt bowed.

 

The Queen smiled and excused herself from conversation before accepting Newt's hand.

 

"You certainly have Thomas wrapped around your finger." she teased watching the way her son never took his eyes off his mate.

 

"You both make such a wonderful pair."

 

“I try My Lady.  I just want to make him as happy as he makes me.”  The prince answered simply, lending the queen confidently around the dancefloor.

 

“Well you’re succeeding. I don’t remember the last time I saw him this happy.” She smiled kindly.

 

“Now tell me, I know tomorrow is your wedding, but the next few days after that I’d love to have tea with you in those gardens, just the two of us.”

 

Newt smiled sheepishly.

 

“I would like that very much my lady.  I suspect I’ll be kept quite busy for a few days but we shall definitely set aside a time so I can show you the gardens.  How long will you be staying with us?”  He asked, he liked Thomas’ mother, he wanted a chance to get to know her better.

 

“Not as long as I would like.” She gave him a sad look. “But, long enough to make sure you boys don’t get yourself into anymore trouble.” She teased.

 

The song came to a slow end and the Queen bowed to Newt.

 

“I’ll give you back to your husband, he looks quite antsy.” She teased.

 

Newt grinned.

 

“I think he and I are both of a mind to make it an early night.”  He teased wrapping an arm around Thomas as soon as they got close enough and burying his face in Thomas’ chest taking in his scent, nuzzling against his claiming bite.

 

Thomas smiled down at Newt, feeling much calmer now that his mate was in his arms again.

 

“I agree, I think we need an early night. So much drama from today has exhausted me.” He told them both, turning to his Mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sleep well, Mother.”

 

“And you, dear. Though I suspect there will be little sleep involved.” She winked and headed back to her chair.

 

Newt blushed slightly and turned his face up for a kiss.

 

“One more dance?  Or is my Alpha ready to claim his Omega again?”  Newt asked cheekily.

 

Thomas sighed dramatically.

 

"I suppose we can have one more dance if my mate wants too." He smiled and kissed Newt again, leading him to the dancefloor.

 

“Your sacrifice has been noted.”  Newt teased.

 

“I’ll make it up to you.”  He purred wrapping his arms around his mate as they swayed to the music.  He loved being able to spend all the time he wanted in the presence of his love.  When the music ended he sighed.

 

“Take me to bed?” He looked up at Thomas’ eyes shining with love and mischief.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

"Gladly." He agreed and swooped down to pick up Newt bridal style, carrying him to the doors of the hall.

 

"Have a pleasant evening all." He tossed over his shoulder as he continued out and to Newt's rooms, grinning the whole way.

 

Newt giggled as Thomas picked him up and carried him to their room.  He bounced onto the bed as Thomas tossed him gently onto the mattress.  He unhooked his robe and started unlacing his tunic as Thomas locked the door and stoked up the fire.

 

“My caveman Alpha.  Are you going to come over here and remind me who I belong to?” Newt goaded lying back on the bed, bending his knees invitingly.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

"Dont pretend you didn't love that." He teased, getting the fire strong and hot before moving to the side of the bed, unlacing his tunic and then moving to help Newt with his own.

 

He kissed the blonde deeply, slowly and thoroughly as his fingers worked over the fabric, getting Newt bare for him.

 

Newt laughed as Thomas removed his shirt and tunic, leaving him bare from the waist up.

 

“I would never presume to hide how much I love it when my strong handsome mate carries me off to our bed to do wicked things to my body.”  He grinned reaching for Thomas, pulling him close.

 

Thomas snorted a laugh and lay down over Newt, rolling their hips together.

 

“What kind of wicked things?” He purred. “I can’t disappoint my gorgeous mate now can I?”

 

Newt grinned loving the way Thomas’ skin felt against his.  He loved that he was free to enjoy it, that it wasn’t tinged with fear and regret.

 

“I want to finish what I started in the bathtub.  I think….”  He hesitated, he was excited about doing things with his mate but he was still slightly nervous, there was so much he didn’t know, but wanted to try.

 

“I think I want to taste you.”  He whispered, blushing

 

Thomas let out a low moan at the idea.

 

“We can do that.” He agreed, rolling off Newt and laying on his side.

 

“I can talk you through it, we’ll go slow.” He promised, pulling the blonde on top of him.

 

Newt grinned and got comfortable over his mate kissing his lips soundly.

 

“I want to learn to please you.” He whispered before sucking lightly at the brunette’s neck, nibbling gently at the skin and leaving a light mark.

 

“You already do a good job.” Thomas let out a breathy moan.

 

“I want to see all of you though,” He gently pushed Newt back, reaching for his pants

 

“Want to feel all of you.”

 

Newt sat up on Thomas’ hips and let his mate unlace his hose before he pulled them and his underclothes off, dropping them off the side of the bed before leaning down and kissing Thomas again breathing his scent in deep before pulling back to open his pants.  Thomas obliged him by lifting his hips so Newt could lower them all the way and they could be skin to skin.

 

Newt sighed as he lowered himself until he lay flush against the front of Thomas’ body, his slowly filling cock brushing against Thomas’ own hardening erection.

 

He rocked his hips slowly, kissing his mate.

 

“Feels good.”  He sighed.

 

Thomas bucked his hips up, moaning softly.

 

"Mmm yeah." He agreed lickibg his lips, eyed hooded at he stared up at Newt.

 

"Gonna bite me again?" He asked, arching his chest up towards the blonde

 

“Should I?”  Newt teased kissing lightly over the mark before moving down to nip at Thomas’ nipple and move back up.

 

“Should I darken the mark that claims you as mine for all to see?  Want to declare to the world that you belong to an Omega, that only I get to touch you this way?” Newt taunted placing small open mouthed kisses along the mark.

 

“I’ll bite you again, but only if you give me a proper claiming mark later.”  Newt breathed.

 

Thomas let out a sharp breath.

 

"I want everyone to know I'm yours." He promised. "I want to have your mark on my body so anytime we're apart, me training and you ruling the Kingdom, I can rub over the mark and smile and know you will be doing the same."

 

"I want." He sat up a little, getting his elbows under him "To spend every day admiring your handiwork on my skin and getting to see my marks dark on yours. I want to know that you'll touch those marks, feel the small pain and remember how you got them, I want to know you'll be thinking about me breeding you while in the middle of boring meetings." the brunette purred.

 

Newt grinned.

 

“Play your cards right and you’ll have me interrupting those boring meetings so you can breed me.”  the blonde rasped before biting down hard over where the bruises from his previous mark were fading.  He soothed the pain with small licks and kisses.

 

“I want that too.  I want to see your mark on my skin and know I’m yours, I want to be bred so well I feel it for hours afterward.  I want to sit on my throne feeling the ache from having you in me, reminding me that soon I’ll get to do it again.  I want to wear robes that are cut special to show off the belly I’ve got from our pup.  I want everything with you Thomas” Newt whispered, rocking his hips more forcefully, leaning up to kiss his mate properly.  

 

He started to make his way down Thomas’ body, sucking marks into his neck and collarbones.  He payed close attention to the man’s tan nipples, watching them tighten as he teased them with his tongue, loving the way Thomas’ breath caught.  He moved lower, nipping at the knight’s tights abs and sculpted hip bones.  He left a dark mark on the left one, it made Thomas shiver when he breathed over it and Newt decided he liked the reaction so much he’d leave a proper mark.  He nosed through the thick dark curls that decorated Thomas’ pelvis, moving toward the source of his scent.

 

Newt settled himself on his stomach in the vee of Thomas’ spread legs.  Thomas was fully erect now, and Newt found it slightly daunting, it hadn’t seemed that big earlier.  He wrapped his hand around the hard muscle and stroked slowly, getting a proper feel for it, swiping his thumb over the head, his eyes never leaving Thomas.’

 

Thomas remained passive, letting out small noises but staying still at his mate explored.

 

His hips twitched as the blonde thumbed over the head of his cock, desperate for more friction.

 

"I want to see how beautiful you'll look with your lips stretched to wrap around me." He purred, reaching out with one hand to stroke through Newt's hair and thumb over his cheek.

 

Newt leaned into the touch and licked his lips before rising up and giving the cock in his hand a hesitant lick from base to tip.

 

Thomas didn't taste bad, just clean and a little salty, he did it again, this time just to the side of where he'd started. He looked up into Thomas eyes that were blown wide with pleasure.

 

"I don't know if its all going to fit,” he murmured.

 

He licked across the head tongue dipping into the slit getting his first taste of Thomas’ precome it wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted but he didn't find it off putting either. With a hesitant breath he opened his mouth and took the head inside sucking lightly and letting his tongue play across the plush skin of Thomas' head.

 

Thomas clutched at the sheets to keep still. Newt's mouth was exquisite heat and moisture.

 

The licks were teasing but by the time he managed to suckle the tip into his mouth and work the crown Thomas was panting.

 

"Use your hand on what you can’t take." He instructed voice breathy.

 

Newt heard Thomas' words and hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping his hand around the base he fingered at the folds where Thomas knot would expand and slid his mouth down further. He made a little whining sound as Thomas nudged the back of his throat and he pulled off with a slight cough to catch his breath.

 

"Touch me Thomas, please." He said locking eyes with his mate as he slid his mouth back down, not as far this time and started suckling in earnest, moving his hand to meet his mouth.

 

Thomas moaned, no one had ever played with his knot like that before, he liked it.

 

"Come here, lay beside me so I can reach you." He instructed, reaching for the oil he knew was tucked away in the night stand.

 

When Newt was in position Thomas trailed his hands up and down the blonde's thighs, encouraging him to part them as he knelt over Thomas.

 

He slicked two fingers, circling them gently around Newt's entrance, rubbing the skin gently.

 

Newt whined around Thomas as the brunette teased his opening. His breath coming in harsh pants as he tried to maintain suction. He pulled off with a whimper.

 

"Thomas." He all but wailed, pressing little kisses to the base of the larger boy's cock nudging his tongue into what would be his knot before dropping lower to taste his balls.

 

"Oh gods Thomas in me please." He begged taking Thomas back into his mouth and sucking lightly.

 

Thomas moaned, hips desperately wanting to thrust up.

 

He pressed one finger inside of Newt, gentle and careful, working it slowly in and out.

 

Newt gasped as Thomas' finger pushed inside, his hand squeezing and mouth closing slightly, nipping Thomas slightly on accident. Thomas hissed and he pulled off.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered clenching down on the digit moving inside him.

 

Thomas smiled.

 

"It's alright. Did I hurt you?" He asked, stilling the finger inside the blonde, not moving it for fear of hurting him further

 

Newt caught his breath.

 

"No it didn't hurt, felt too good. You surprised me." He panted.

 

Thomas grinned and started moving his finger again, rocking it gently back and forth.

 

"Think you're ready for two?" He asked, free hand reaching down to stroke Newt's hair.

 

Newt kissed over where he’d bitten.

 

“I think I might.  I’ll keep my teeth well clear this time.” He teased whimpering as Thomas slid both fingers into him, the stretch burning just right.

 

“Oh gods Thomas”  He whined rocking his hips against Thomas’ hand.

 

Thomas grinned, pressing his fingers in deep and holding there to reach for the oil with his free hand.

 

He removed them and recoated the digits with oil, pressing inside slowly and watching the way Newt’s back arched and his hips tilted back, trying to force them deeper.

 

“Good?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Newt groaned pressing his forehead to Thomas’ hip as his mate filled him with his fingers.

 

“Thomas, oh lord it feels...I can’t” He sighed gathering himself enough to tongue at Thomas’ erection again, playing with his knot and digging into the slit where precome was gathering.  Thomas fingers stroked and he began to shake, spreading his legs wide, as he keened.

 

“Please Thomas.”

 

“Come here,” The brunette removed his fingers and encouraged Newt to straddle his hips.

 

“I’ll put another finger in you, get you all ready and then you can control the pace.” He explained, grabbing the oil to slick himself up and then coating three fingers, pressing them inside of Newt.

 

His wrist was bent uncomfortably, but it was worth it to hear the noises and see the look his mate produced.

 

Newt draped himself over Thomas’ chest, kissing his neck as Thomas gave him another finger stretching him gently and carefully.  He whined and rocked his hips.

 

“I need….more, can I?”  He whimpered pushing up and kissing Thomas deeply.

 

Thomas kissed him back, panting through his nose, stretching his fingers wide and working them a few more times to make sure that Newt was properly ready to take him.

 

“Okay.” He nodded, gently easing his fingers out.

 

“Take it slow.” He reminded the blonde and kissed him softly, hands on Newt’s hips to guide him down slowly.

 

Newt groaned as he took Thomas’ cock in hand and pressed it against himself, it was a heady feeling as his pressed downward and felt his body give, Thomas’ sliding steadily inside.  His back arched and his head dropped to his chest.

 

“Thomas.”  He gasped reaching down to cover his mates hands with his own.

 

His mate was sure and strong as he guided Newt until he was fully seated.  Newt trembled, his body adjusting to the way Thomas’ felt so much bigger, felt like he pressed so much deeper this way.  

 

Thomas had to bite his bottom lip to distract himself from the pleasure of Newt lowering himself down.

 

The hot wet heat was going to be the death of him, forcing him to struggle to keep his hips still.

 

“Gods, Newt. You feel amazing.” He moaned.

 

Newt whimpered in response, rocking his hips slightly.

 

“So full.  It feels so big.” He panted lifting up slightly and falling back down.  He braced his hands on Thomas’ firm abs.

 

“Thomas, so good.”  He mumbled hips finding a steady rhythm.

 

Thomas moaned, bending his knees as best he could to roll his hips up in time with Newt, slow controlled movements.

 

“You look amazing.” He purred, eyes dark with arousal, he tightened his hands on Newt’s hips, helping him move faster.

 

Newt moaned and rotated his hips as he moved, Thomas’ cock brushed something inside him that sent lightning racing down his spine.  He arched his back trying to reach it again.

 

“Oh Thomas, so good.  I didn’t know… feel perfect.”  He panted working his hips, trying to find that perfect angle again.

 

Thomas licked his lips.

 

Newt was amazing like this. Flushed and panting, wanton and shameless in his pleasure.

 

"I've got you." He promised. "Come here." He encouraged the blonde to dismount and get onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

 

He moved to kneel behind his omega and rubbed his slick head over his mates opening.

 

"Tell me if this is too much." He warned and started pressing in, settling deeper than before

 

Newt dropped to his elbows at Thomas reentered him.

 

"Alpha." He whimpered burying his face in the bedding. It felt perfect to be taken like this, it satisfied primal instincts within him to submit.

 

He spread his legs wide and arched his back, keening as Thomas built a steady pace.

 

Thomas moaned low and deep, hips thrusting hard and fast.

 

He had one hand on Newt's hip the other on the back of his neck, holding the blonde down.

 

Instincts told him to hold his mate down, make the omega submit and breed him deep and full.

 

He could feel his knot ache, could feel his stomach muscles clench in anticipation.

 

"I'm close." He gasped, hips moving faster, chasing his own orgasm.

 

"Knot me." Newt whined his own orgasm fast approaching with the way Thomas hands settled on him.

 

"Fill me up, breed me alpha, please, I need it." He rambled hips twitching in his mate's hold.

 

Thomas groaned, Newt's words went straight to his core.

 

"That's right." He growled, hips working in a punishing pace as he bent forward to snarl.

 

"I'm going to fill you so good. Fill you with my pup." He panted.

 

The Alpha's knot began to expand in preparation for his orgasm, catching on Newt's rim until he shoved it inside and held still while it locked them together and then aimed small jabs at his mates prostate, trying to bring them off together.

 

Newt dropped his shoulders to the mattress hands coming forward to scrabble at the blankets for purchase, clenching helplessly into fists.

 

"oh gods, oh gods" he chanted with each thrust as Thomas' knot popped inside and the knight began teasing at his prostate.

 

"I'm...I'm gonna"  he whined

 

"Yes." Thomas growled.

 

"Come for your Alpha." He ordered, pressing as best he could against Newt's prostate, thrusting as much as the knot would allow, his own orgasm building dangerously close.

 

"Thomas!" Newt cried out the pleasure reaching its peak as he spilled into blankets.  He trembled with the force of his orgasm muscles clenching on his alpha buried deep inside.

 

When he regained awareness he could feel Thomas' release filling him.

 

"Thomas, alpha." He let out a little mewling whimper as he twitched his hips the alphas come pouring into him.

 

"I...you... I love you Thomas. You make me want," he mumbled.

 

He never thought he'd be the typical submissive omega, the one that bowed before his alpha. He hated when alphas automatically expected it of him. The way that Thomas didn't, that he waited for Newt to offer it willingly made his instincts soar, made him want to give everything to his mate.

 

Thomas pressed Newt down onto the bed so that they were laying comfortably. Thomas kept his weight on his elbows and knees, his fingers tangled with Newt's as he peppered kisses over his back and shoulders.

 

"Shhh its okay. Just breathe." He soothed softly.

 

"I love you too." He promised, nuzzling his face into the back of Newt's neck and inhaling deep.

 

"Mmm gods do I love you." He hummed happily.

 

His knot was still fully enlarged inside of Newt, he could feel himself filling his mate and he knew that if their last coupling hadn't taken, this time it would.

 

Newt groaned as Thomas shifted, the alpha’s knot tugging inside him.

 

“I know it’s too early to tell, but I think it took.”  Newt murmured, snuggling down into the bed, Thomas’s heavy weight comforting above him.

 

“We’re going to have a pup soon, I just know it.”

 

“Mmmm.” Thomas agreed, humming his contentment.

 

“I can’t wait to see your belly full with pup.” He smiled, rubbing his cheek against Newt’s shoulder blade.

 

“Are you comfortable? Am I crushing you?” He asked, realizing he might not be holding enough of his weight.

 

Newt opened sleepy eyes, he was still feeling pleasantly blissed out.

 

“Mmmm you’re heavy but I don’t mind.  Like it…”  He mumbled.

 

“Feels safe, feels hidden, nothing can happen to me because you’ve got me.” The blonde rambled.

 

Thomas smiled happily.

 

“Good, then we’ll stay like this until I have to move.” He promised, feeling himself close to sleep, it had been a long day.

 

“Sounds good to me.”  the blonde mumbled settling down to sleep.  He drifted off to the feel of his mate settled snugly inside of him, protecting him with his presence.

 

***

 

Newt woke up curled into Thomas side warm and comfy.  Thomas fingers were running through his hair.  He hummed happily.

 

“This wakeup is much better than our last one.”  He teased

 

Thomas grinned.

 

“I agree, especially since we’re getting married today.” He sighed happily and pressed a kiss to Newt’s forehead.

 

“We need to bathe and get ready, my Mother has already banged on the door. I’m surprised you didn’t wake.” He teased.

 

"What can I say, you wore me out." Newt teased stretching and feeling a pleasant ache through his body.

 

"I almost wish we could forgo this whole ceremony and just start our lives." Newt sighed leaning up for a kiss.

 

Thomas chuckled.

 

“But where would we be without all the pomp and ceremony?” He teased.

 

“Just think, by this afternoon, no one will ever be able to question our love or our commitment to each other and they could never separate us."

 

Newt pouted.

 

"I know but I'd rather stay in bed with you." He sighed.

 

"Alright if we've gotta do it, let's do it right." He dragged himself out of bed and held his hand out for Thomas so they could go have a bath.

 

Newt smiled and leaned in to kiss Thomas.

 

"I will take care of you to the best of my abilities every day for the rest of my life. I was hoping though that this morning we might have a bath together. I'm not ready to be out of your arms yet and the tub is big enough for both of us." He smiled softly.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

“Your wish is my command.” He teased and bowed low, heading to the bathroom.

 

He tinkered with the taps for the hot spring to get them to work before looking through the oils.

 

“Which one?” The brunette asked his mate.

 

Newt reached for his favorite a strong woodsy scent that had a slight tart tang to it. It was something he'd commissioned after he'd met Thomas, when he knew the man was his alpha. It reminded Newt of him, his scent and Newt's mixed together. The blonde had known even if he didn't get to be with Thomas he'd have this scent to remind him of the one he truly loved.

 

Now that they were actually together it was a scent that complimented them both nicely.

 

"This one. It reminds me of us." He said simply watching Thomas drizzle it into the water.

 

Thomas inhaled deeply.

 

"Mmmm that is good." He agreed, putting his hand in the water to test the heat.

 

When he deemed it safe he helped Newt step into the bath and then stood in behind him, sitting so that the blonde could rest between his legs.

 

Newt settled back against Thomas chest and sighed.

 

"I'm glad we're getting this out of the way. After today we're not leaving the bedroom for a minimum minimum of three days." He declared reaching for the soap so he could lather his hands before turning and kneeling so he was facing Thomas.

 

Thomas laughed.

 

"Of course." He agreed. "We'll make chuck bring us our food and water." He nodded.

 

"And well just sleep on our filthy sheets for days."

 

"No we won't. They will change them when we have a bath. That's what servants are for." Newt said obviously.

 

"I love your scent and the scent of us mixed but even I have my limits." He teased. Hands coming to Thomas neck and shoulders spreading the lather cleaning the skin and reveling in the sight of all the marks he'd left the night before.

 

"I like you covered in marks." He informed the brunette

 

Thomas smirked and reached forward to hold onto Newt's hips.

 

"And I like you covered in my marks." He replied, leaning in to kiss at a few of them.

 

Newt grinned and swept his hands down Thomas' abs before bringing them around to clean his strong back hugging him close.

 

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to make sure I stay covered then aren't you. Its a tough job no doubt but I'm sure you're up to it." Newt teased.

 

His hands trailed lower over Thomas' hips

 

Thomas chuckled.

 

"It will be difficult and tiring, but I will prevail and I shall keep you marked as mine." He nodded solemnly.

 

"You better. I never want any doubt that I'm yours and you're mine. We know the world will know it by our marriage but I want the marks to be a visible reminder of our claim." Newt spoke leaning close and kissing Thomas deeply.

 

He took the brunette gently in his hand stroking lightly as he cleaned him.

 

"I feel almost as if this is a dream" he murmured unable to believe he could be this happy.

 

The brunette sighed happily.

 

“I know what you mean.” He promised, gently pulling Newt in for a kiss, savouring the moment.

 

When he pulled back, he reached for the soap to start lathering up his mate, hands working tenderly over his soft skin.

 

Newt luxuriated in the feeling of Thomas’ calloused hands dragging over his skin.  They could hear someone pounding on the outside door again and he sighed regretfully standing up and reaching for a towel.  

 

“We should get this show on the road.”  He sighed holding one out to Thomas, watching as he wrapped up in it.

 

While they’d been in the bath someone had been in and laid out their clothes for the wedding.  Newt could no longer wear the white that had been first commissioned instead his were a brilliant sapphire, the silk picked out with golden embroidery.  Thomas’ were black, pants, shirt with a deep ruby velvet doublet.  They would make quite the pair.

 

Thomas looked over the clothing, nodding his approval.

 

He dressed quickly, saddened that his mate’s skin was no longer open to him, but they needed the ceremony to officially recognise them and the pup he knew would be growing inside his mate that very moment.

 

Newt combed his hair down and settled his coronet on his head, he had to avoid looking at Thomas while he dressed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself and they didn’t have time for anything like that.

 

Thomas’ mother appeared at their door a third time.

 

“Boys!  You have delayed long enough.  Time to go!”  She called from the hall.  Newt went to the door.

 

“Good Morning my Lady.  A fine day for a wedding is it not?”  He asked with a mischievous grin.

 

Thomas’ Mother gave them both a stern look.

 

“It would be if you hadn’t slept half of it away. We have a wedding to complete.” She told them both, ushering them down the hall.

 

“Newt, your father will be waiting for you outside the main hall, Thomas you’ll be waiting inside with me.” She paused to make sure they heard and understood. “It’ll be quick and you won’t have to do much. When it’s over we’ll leave you alone for a few days.” She promised.

 

Newt gave Thomas one last kiss before heading off to meet his father.

 

The king gave him a disgusted look.

 

“Does it please you to bring shame on this family?  To be married in full color like a whore?”  The king sneered.

 

Newt didn’t even bother to give his father a reaction.  He had Thomas now, they were getting married and soon his father would be living out the rest of his life at his hunting lodge, the man’s words could no longer harm him.

 

“It pleases me to wear the colors of my house as I join with the man I love.  My true chosen alpha.” Newt answered simply.

 

“You’re a disgrace and you’re extremely lucky I decided you weren’t worth a war…”

 

Newt rolled his eyes.

 

“As you say father.”  He answered blandly, a smile widening his face as the trumpets announced him and he walked into the hall.  He could hear the courtiers murmuring as he entered but he focused on Thomas as he took his first steps toward his future.

 

Thomas stood with his mother at the altar, hands shaking in nerves and anticipation.

 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked softly. “I’ve caused such a mess and you had to ride all the way here...” He trailed off.

 

“I was furious at first.” She agreed. “That you had been so stupid as to get yourself in trouble over all of this.” She paused. “But then I saw the way you spoke about him, and how he spoke about you. I knew it was nothing short of love and I couldn’t be mad over you following your heart.”

 

Thomas smiled bashfully.

 

“He makes me happy.”

 

“I know dear.” She smiled, and gave him a hug.

 

“That’s the only reason I fought for you. Now back straight, shoulders back, chin up. Your husband approaches.” She teased as the trumpets began to sound.

 

Newt took a deep breath as he reached Thomas and took his hands.  This man was his forever.  He was going to be able to look into that face every day for the rest of his life and he couldn’t be happier.

 

The officiant began to speak and later Newt would remember very little of the actual words, he responded when he was prompted, and soon he found himself in Thomas’ arms being kissed soundly.

 

Thomas couldn’t pay attention to the man speaking, his focus was solely on Newt. He spoke when prompted and happily kissed his husband when he was told too.

 

His mother shed a few tears, wiping them and beaming proudly at her son, congratulating them both.

 

He was upset that Alby couldn’t make it but he knew he hadn’t seen the last of the knight. They would travel to see him if need be.

 

“Time for dinner and then I promise we’ll leave you alone for a few days.” The Queen of Dunne promised the newlyweds, kissing each of them on the forehead, respectfully.

 

Newt smiled sheepishly as his new mother-in-law kissed him, he’d never had an affectionate family, he could get used to that.  He and Thomas led the court into the great hall where the tables were laden with food and drink.

 

King Stephan stood and raised his glass, a pinched look on his face.

 

“Thank you all for joining us at this momentous occasion.  Our kingdom has gained a new king who I am certain will serve us all well.”  He raised his glass and sat signalling the beginning of the feast.

 

Newt shook his head and turned to Thomas.

 

“Can’t be happy for me for anything.”  He murmured.

 

“I have you now though and you can’t get away, ever, it’s legal and everything.”  He teased with a  grin.

 

Thomas gave a dramatic sigh.

 

“Damn, I’ll never be free of you.” He teased, kissing his mate’s cheek.

 

“Never be free of your love and your beautiful smile. Never be free of the warm mornings spent in bed together and the hot nights spent panting and sweating.” He whispered playfully.

 

“Nope you’re stuck with me and pretty soon, we’ll have squalling pup as well.”  He grinned and dug into the soup that was placed before him.

 

The dinner passed quickly and deliciously.  The cooks had prepared all of the couple’s favorite dishes and Newt could not remember a more pleasantly spent evening.  When the music started Thomas led him out onto the dancefloor and held him close swaying to the music.

 

“Our first dance as a married couple.” Thomas smiled happily, pulling Newt in closer, dancing cheek to cheek with is eyes closed, warm and content.

 

He loved having Newt in his arms and knowing there was a child growing in his mate, that they were to have a family together filled him with joy.

 

He couldn’t wait to watch his child grow within Newt and then meet them properly when it was born.

 

Newt grinned and leaned in.

 

“Yep and far from our last.”  He sighed.

 

They danced for several more songs before Newt got thirsty.

 

“I need a drink.”  He told his husband.

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“Why don’t you sit? I’ll bring you a drink.” He kissed Newt’s cheek gently and parted with him reluctantly, heading over to the refreshment table.

 

Sir Minho was there, looking angry and holding onto Chuck’s arm tightly, speaking quickly and harshly.

 

“Is there a problem here?” The brunette asked, glancing between the two, Chuck looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

“Just discussing this idiot boy’s complete uselessness.  I asked him to get me a simple drink, obviously a task too difficult for such a stupid boy. Fix it boy!” The asian knight barked cuffing the back of Chuck’s head sharply.

 

Thomas let out a low growl and grabbed Minho’s wrist.

 

“You do not touch him. You do not treat members of my household like that. Especially not my Squire.” He hissed, outraged with the disrespect Minho showed.

 

“The only reason you have a household here is because an omega whore spread his legs for you.”  Minho sneered.

 

Thomas let out a loud snarl, loud enough for the room to take notice.

 

He reached towards Chuck, who had a pair of gloves hanging from his waist belt for whenever he needed them with his chores.

 

Thomas grabbed one and glared at Minho as he slapped the leather against the Knight’s face.

 

“How dare you speak that way about my husband. I am sick of your behaviour towards him and my household. Sir Minho of The Scorch, I challenge you to a duel. Swords at sunrise on the fourth day from tomorrow morning.” He announced, loud and clear.

 

“I accept your challenge, and when I beat you, I’m going to claim what is rightfully mine.  He’ll scream on my knot, if you’re lucky I’ll leave you alive long enough to hear it.”  The dark haired knight hissed  and stalked from the room.

 

Newt watched the entire exchange from his place across the hall.  He stood when Thomas challenged Minho, a surge of pride rising in him as his alpha took charge and protected him and Chuck.

 

“Husband.”  He called across the hall as Sir Minho marched out.

 

“I’m feeling rather worn out,  I think you should take me to bed now.”  He called playfully, drawing many chuckles from the gathered crowd.

 

Thomas smirked. “When I beat you, you’ll be lucky if I can manage the mercy to spare your foul life.” He shot back before turning when he heard Newt call.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

“Excuse me, duty calls.” He smirked, handing the glove back to Chuck and walking swiftly to his mate.

 

He picked Newt up in a bridal hold, grinning happily as he carried his husband back to their rooms.

 

The Queen of Dunne watched them go with a wide grin, shoulders shaking from her mirth.

 

Chuck returned to his duty, filling the Queen’s wine glass, he was confused, he wasn’t completely ignorant of what went on between Alpha’s and Omega’s but he didn’t understand what was so funny.

 

“Your Majesty?  Why is everyone laughing?”  He asked simply.

 

The Queen smiled down at the boy, reaching out to pat his head gently.

  
“You sweet boy. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has joined us on this glorious journey. We appreciate every single one of you!  
> There are ideas and conversations about sequels etc but you will find out soon enough.   
> As always feel free to come on over to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for discussions, questions and sneak peaks at what we're working on.  
> I'm always happy to answer your questions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment and let us know what you think.  
> You can also come and chat to us on the tumblr blog misspsychoticfics, we're always happy to answer questions and discuss characters, actions and ideas with you!


End file.
